The Perfect Time
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Lost her husband on the Holy War and betrayed by her beloved father, she took over her husband's place and name in order to save their Kingdom. When she won the Holy Grail War, she wished to go backwards to the past in order to fix what's wrong along with her family. Her name is Arthuria Pendragon, the King of Britannia.
1. Prologue

**.**

**Chapter 0 – Prologue**

**.**

* * *

"long time no see you, my family", blonde-haired woman wore blue dress and silver armor walked to the round table where six people already sat there "however, I gathered you all here, not for reunion".

Another blonde haired woman with Raven tattoo on her left chest right above her cleavage bowed her head "first, congratulation for winning the Holy Grail War, my King".

She nodded to her "thank you, Griselda".

The blonde-haired red-eyed man, Lancelot asked "what do you want, then? As the winner, you will have your request be granted, after all".

The said-King sat on the largest chair "to fix what's wrong, we will—".

They all gasped but only the blonde-haired emerald-eyed man who dared to protest "are you insane?!".

She didn't budge, instead sending icy glare "everything is fair in Love and War. Don't you remember that, Tristan?".

Tristan looked like want to argue back but before he could, the little girl who sat beside him talked first.

"well, not that I don't understand your feeling. _**I**_ understand your feeling", wavy-silver-haired girl who looked to be the youngest of them all, hugged her doll as she narrowed her heterochromia eyes "but have you been driven by your hatred and grief after father's death, older sister? Or is it your husband's death?".

"I'm not doing this out of the hatred and grief. Like I said, I tried to fix what's wrong, little sister. It has nothing to do with my husband's death. This is also for the sake of Britannia. Don't you want to save our father, Melody?".

Melody said nothing, only looking down sadly and Tristan patted her head with solemn expression.

Long straight orange-haired golden-eyed woman with beauty mark under the corner of her right eye spoke dubiously "you totally aware of the risk, right? After all, we aren't allowed to mess up with time. Change a thing, especially a major event, you will change everything, King".

The said-King nodded her head "I do, Morgan. The question now is, will you all come with me?".

"like we have any choice?", long straight brunette haired honey-colored-eyes, Titania sighed "I'm in, but only because I want to help you and make sure you will not cross the boundary".

Lancelot asked his cousin "how about the Fairy King's Forest, Queen?".

Said-Queen shrugged "I can ask my husband, Oberon to take care of it for a while as long as I'm off".

"thank you, Titania", she smirked before turning to her trusted comrades, her friends and family "and how about you guys?".

Morgan sighed heavily "...I'm in, only because I hope I can save my father too, that's all".

"then it's decided", Griselda nodded "but to which time we will land?", but after knowing which time and place they will land, Griselda flinched "there?".

Titania blinked "what is it? You don't seem spirited about it, Zelda".

Tristan scoffed "of course, her father was still in Ten Commandment's side on that point of time~ or in another word, our enemy".

Griselda tried to recompose herself, restraining herself from throwing her knife to her cousin "I prefer to not talk about it, cousin".

Melody scowled and hugged her doll tighter "you two, stop it".

"enough", Morgan raised her hand, knocking her wand on the table "here we go".

After Morgan knocked her wand on the table, a Holy Grail appeared with red-blood liquid within it in the middle of the table. Handing the Holy Grail to the winner, Morgan remarked calmly "drink this, my King. After that, hand over this Holy Grail to us so we can drink it as well before you tell the God about your wish".

After the King did Morgan's instruction, the Council of Gods appeared "what do you wish?".

"to travel back in time with my fellow comrades here, in order to fix what's wrong".

"very well. Mention your name with your title and your class before you jump into the portal to the past".

"Rider Class, Melody, Jackal Sin Of Fraudulent".

"Caster Class, Morgan Le Fay, Wolf Sin Of Provoke".

"Assassin Class, Griselda, Raven Sin Of Despair".

"Berserker Class, Lancelot, Alicorn Sin Of Prejudice".

"Archer Class, Tristan, Hydra Sin Of Revenge".

"Lancer Class, Fairy Queen Titania, Mockingbird Sin Of Hypocrisy".

Last, the blonde-haired King opened her blue eyes "Saber Class, Arthuria Pendragon, Black Swan Sin Of Desire".

* * *

It was right before Estarossa stabbed the seventh heart of Meliodas, Ban heard someone's voice in his mind _"just let him go"_.

Ban raised his eyebrow "what the fu—".

Without warning, they heard someone or something trotting before it hit Estarossa, knocked Estarossa and Ban on the process along with someone who ride it.

"UNYA?! Sir Meliodas, are you alright?", a boar, super hairy pig with a pair of ivory appeared and now hovering above Meliodas before realizing that his rider had thrown off of its back when the boar had knocked Estarossa "oops, I dropped her in the process. Crap".

Said-rider, happened to be the sexy woman who landed on Ban's body, quickly rose to her feet. Her heart-shaped top and mermaid-skirt black gown fluttered and there was roses thorny vines on her head as her crown. She stomped her foot on Wild's face "Wild?! How could you throw me off like that, you stupid pig?!".

"I'm so sorry, my Queen Lady Titania?!".

"nice timing, Wild?!", Lancelot appeared near Estarossa and Ban, carrying Ban on his shoulder with one of his foot stomping on Estarossa in attempt to bury him to the ground "just barely, that was close!? At least we can make it in time".

Tristan crouched himself beside Meliodas who lying unconscious with six swords already stabbed six of seven from his hearts, contemplating to pull it out now and here or later to prevent more blood-lost "make it in time your ass, Lancelot!? Are you kidding on me? he's already in the bad shape?! We could've gotten here sooner?!".

"Lancelot, Tristan, enough with your bickering?! Do you think this is the right time and place to argue over it?", Titania flopped herself on Wild again "also, in the bad shape, you said? Scratch that, he's truly in terrible shape, barely survived. The King wouldn't be pleased at all with this".

Another explosion came out nearby and revealed Morgan who reached out her hand "Melody, wait?!".

Tristan, Lancelot and Titania turned their head to see Melody ride on top of another creature that could be mistaken as Cath, only bigger which its size around Wild. With tears pooling on her eyes, Melody had her mount trotted to where Meliodas lying and the three of them cursed in unison, sort of reflex "oh, shit".

Looking down to Meliodas' state, she burst out into tears and cried out loud "DAD?!".

Surprisingly enough, her cry was able to make even the Ten Commandments covering their ears and having sudden terrible headache due to Melody's cry that seemed like to have magic power to make whoever heard her cry, would have terrible headache. Some of Commandments like Derieri, Monspiet and Fraudrin even had the bleeding come out of their ears.

"ouch, my ears", Lancelot winced at his ringing ears and rubbed his pounding head. With unconscious Ban slung over his shoulder, he shouted "who said it's good idea to bring Melody here?!".

Morgan lifted her hand in surrender though her expression showed no remorse at all "sorry, my bad".

Titania who had closed her ears, waving her hands "Tristan, just bring Sir Meliodas and put him onto Cathy's back and Lancelot, come here and do your best to calm Melody down".

"Lancelot was right, that we're not late, but Titania was also right, that the King wouldn't be pleased at all with this", Morgan caressed Melody's head as Tristan put Meliodas on top of Cathy beside Melody "Melody, stay with him and Cathy, take care of them three".

"yes, ma'am", Cathy rolled its tail to nudge Melody's wet cheek "sup, Melody, calm down. Speaking of which, the King hasn't arrived yet?".

Right after Cathy said it, last star came from the sky and landed on the ground, exploding and leaving the crater on the ground where she had landed. Only then the Ten Commandments realized the portal on the sky which closed after the last uninvited guests had come out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"well, well, well", the blonde-haired woman with blue dress and silver armor stepped out of the smoke, pulling out large sword on her back. As the smoke dissipated, she lifted her face. Her eyes had turned into dark-purple as black-ink of demon mark (which matching with Meliodas' demon mark when he was on his Assault mode) crawled across her forehead "you're right that I'd not be pleased at all with this, Titania and Morgan".

Ten Commandments felt strong murderous aura that enough to make them flinched.

Zeldris demanded "who are you!?".

Wind fluttered her blonde hair that tied into braid-bun and confident smirk carved on her face "Arthuria Pendragon, the King of Britannia. We are The League Of Hybrids".

"way to go for dramatic opening, my King", Griselda clapped her hands, sauntering into views from behind Arthuria "so what now?".

"...no way...", Zeldris was taken aback "Gelda?!".

"do like we have planned", Arthuria lifted her chin to Meliodas on top of Cathy beside crying Melody "proiritize to save _**his**_ life above everything else. You don't need me to remind you all to not get yourself be killed in the process. Keep yourself safe and back to me alive, do you understand?".

Her comrades (save for still-crying Melody) smirked and said in unison "as you wish, Your Majesty".

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Castle of Liones Kingdom...**

All of them turned deadly silent before Hendrickson mumbled "...anyone can explain what happened there?".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Yeah, this keep bugging me so be it. This fic is inspired from __**'The Wrong Time'**__ by __**Dame March Dolcetto**__ and __**'Four Riders of the Apocalypse'**__ by __**Kamije Celeek**__. Thank you and give applause for their masterpiece. You can say this is time-__travel story__ of second generation. Huh? You're asking why there's Wild here? Because I'd love to?!_


	2. The League Of Hybrids

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The League Of Hybrids**

**.**

* * *

"where are we?!", Melody felt herself floating and twirling on the air "dizzy...".

"hold my hand before get on Cathy?!", Titania grabbed Melody's hand, helping her to get onto Cathy's back before asking Cathy to wrap its tail around Melody's body "Cathy, make sure you're not dropping her!?".

Arthuria told them all to calm down because they wouldn't get separated as long as they remembered the same destination, precisely the exact time and place about to where they would land "no worry, we are in the Time Zone. You maybe will see the memories of people's past but for now, just focus to our destination".

Titania held on Cathy as wind blew her hair "I wonder how you all can calm like that?".

Morgan stated the matter of fact "like being panicked is gonna help at all?".

Griselda, Tristan and Lancelot said in unison "indeed".

Melody tightened her grip on Cathy, an idea popped in her mind "wait!? It means we can summon and tag along someone or something as our aide, right?".

"nice idea, but only you who can summon the creature here since you are the Rider, princess", Morgan agreed to the idea though still thinking how it would affect the timeline "also, as the reminder, we can't bring or tag along whatever, whoever you want to summon for too long, especially if their presence is important".

Melody grinned cheekily, her childish features that she inherited from her father made her look younger than her real age "unless the creature barely died and what I do is only to save it from its death, you can't tell me I break the rule, right?".

Tristan rolled his eyes to his little sister "wait, what creature you want to summon, sis?".

"Lancelot, you have to help me!? this is our chance?! I'm gonna save Wild?!", Melody giggled at shock in Lancelot's face "time and place where I will summon Wild, is before Wild died and after Wild threw daddy and uncle Ban to the gate. What do you think, Lancelot? You always said that you hope you can do what your father can't do, right?".

Lancelot smirked. His father, Undead Ban indeed told him once about how he hoped he could bring Wild together with them out of Purgatory, to let Wild meet Hawk even if just once. Lancelot once told the princess that he had to protect, Melody about his wish to fulfill what his father can't do "interesting. I'm in!?".

Titania chuckled "you two really are partner-in-crime, eh?".

Griselda turned to Arthuria "what do you think, King? you think it's allowed?".

Arthuria shrugged nonchalantly "hm... I don't think it's forbidden either, so why not? after all, taking a pig out of the Purgatory to save its life before it died, won't bring harm to whoever, I guess... hopefully so".

Morgan deadpanned "you're not sure either, eh?".

"then, it's decided?!", Melody turned her brilliant heterochromia eyes to one particular memory on the side, moving her hands to create the gate to summon Wild "Lancelot, now?!".

"as you wish~", Lancelot reached out his hand "**Alicorn Hunt**".

After Wild appeared in front of Melody, Morgan casted her spell to cancel Wild's ultimate technique "**Absolute Cancel**".

Looking down to the bloodied boar, Arthuria snapped her finger "**Invigorate**".

It turned out they all landed on the outskirt near where Hawk Mama was parked by. After the portal had appeared on the sky, Cathy landed first on the ground along with Wild. Melody and Titania were safe on Cathy's back. Looking up, Cathy moved to the side before anyone landed above it to prevent them of squishing Melody and Titania. Morgan landed on the ground, folding her dark, large wings. Lancelot landed to the ground on his feet along with Tristan and Griselda, leaving the crater. Arthuria landed last gracefully, folding two pair of her white wings before her wings disappeared into her body.

Melody looked up in awe before jumped up and down in excitement "Hawk Mama is so huge!?".

"focus", Tristan patted Melody's head "where are we and what time is it now?".

"we landed near Vaizel, right after the dusk", Morgan lifted her crystal ball "and looks like they are still wandering on the death maze".

Titania called their attention "oh, the boar's awake".

"huh?", Wild got up to its feet, blinking its eyes in confusion because his condition was totally fine and he was not dead "...I'm not dead yet? Where am I? This place is clearly not the Purgatory".

"I'll make this quick", Tristan lifted his finger and an arrow with red light sparkling on his finger before he shot that arrow to Wild "**Broadcast**".

"EH?! So you all are...", Wild stuttered, too shocked before asking in wonder "but why did you all help me!?".

"so you can help us and you can meet again with your little brother", Melody patted Wild's head before smiling broadly "will you help us?".

That was when Wild burst into tears and nuzzled to Melody, thanking her and her comrades for saving his life and giving second chance to see his little brother. Wild especially took liking on Melody because Wild thought she was just like an angel "I will serve you for the rest of my life until my death, Lady?!".

Lancelot chuckled at that "one more creature attached to you, princess?".

Tristan put his hand on his hip "but it means we still have time. They haven't entered the death match, yet".

"think we can enter the maze now? who know if we can reunite with them who had died on our time, again", flinched at the sight of his comrades turned to send dubious look to him, Lancelot waved his hand "just kidding".

Titania smacked his head, jabbing her thumb to Arthuria "sst, you're not sensitive as usual".

Griselda stood behind Arthuria who stood on the edge of the cliff with concerned eyes "my King".

Arthuria stared longingly to the maze as the wind blew her hair before she shook her head. Looking back, she turned back her attention to her comrades "Morgan, can you teleport me to somewhere? We need to prepare something".

Morgan was too distracted by the presence of someone particular nearby at first, just like Arthuria did before, but when Arthuria called her attention, she turned and nodded her head "sure, to where?".

"to the Fay Queen's Forest", Arthuria turned to Griselda "Griselda, can you come with me?".

"sure", Griselda nodded her head before waved her hand "we won't be long".

Before she was leaving with Griselda, Arthuria had told them "till we're back, just stay here and don't make any reckless move, got it?".

Though they had the hard time to obey her command this time, as long as Meliodas fought against Dolor and Gloxinia. Through Morgan's crystal ball, they could see what happened and Melody was already crying mess when Estarossa stopped Meliodas' sword, when Meliodas wanted to blow the death-strike with his **Revenge Counter**, only with one hand and cracked Meliodas' ribs with his foot.

Covering her face, Melody dropped to her knees "stop?! Please stop?! Stop hurting my daddy?!".

Lancelot gritted his teeth "when we could move, dammit?!".

"hold on", Tristan clenched his fist, too hard till blood came out of his knuckles. His expression was murderous "you are not the only one who want to dive into the battlefield right away to save him".

Next second, never they felt this relieved when they heard Griselda's voice through telepathy _"Morgan, ask Cathy to create the gate to teleport us all to the battlefield?! Our business here and all preparations have finished?! We will arrive there sooner after the Fay Queen here teleport us to there. You can move now. It's an order?!"_.

Tristan instantly stretched a pair of his dark wings "we're ready".

"at least!?", Lancelot turned to Morgan "Melody, stay close with Morgan here?! Morgan—".

Morgan nodded her head "you needn't to ask. I'll take care of her".

"Mistress, get on?!", Wild told Titania, ready to trot with his ivory came longer than before "you can trust me with my strength!?".

"uhm, I'm counting on you!?", Titania got on top of Wild's back "Cathy, create the gate?!".

Cathy simply waved its tail and three gates opened in front of Tristan, Lancelot and Titania (who ride on top of Wild) before the three of them lunged into the gate and entered the deadly battlefield. Although Morgan also had the hard time to baby-sitting the young princess. When Melody wanted to get onto Cathy, Morgan wrapped her arms around her body "no, Melody, don't?! You can't go?!".

Swinging her legs back and forth, Melody protested "let go of me, Morgan?! Put me down?!".

Cathy tapped Morgan's bicep "just leave her to me, Morgan".

When Melody calmed down a bit, was soothed by Cathy, Griselda and Arthuria arrived.

"welcome back", Morgan said in relief "now, Griselda, take care of Melody with Cathy while I and Her Majesty go to aide our friends".

Griselda blinked her eyes "wait, but where is Melody?".

Morgan turned back, only to find Melody had gone with Cathy.

"oh, crap. No wonder she's been silent", Morgan face-palmed "she's gone already?!".

Arthuria deadpanned "ah... told you so, you should have asked Cathy to stay if you wanted Melody to stay".

* * *

On the Liones Castle, they witnessed everything as clear as day.

Right before Estarossa stabbed the seventh heart of all Meliodas' hearts, in which Estarossa's seventh sword hovering above Meliodas' body, a dark circle, maybe sort-of portal or a gate that could teleport people like Oslo's portal. Something which looked exactly like Hawk, a super hairy boar came out of the gate with a single rider on it. It trotted to where heavily wounded Meliodas (and barely conscious in his dying state) lying, knocked Estarossa and Ban and accidentally threw off its rider on the process.

Estarossa and Ban landed on the ground. Estarossa seemed shocked (unexpected of what had come to interrupt their attempt to slaughter Meliodas) and Ban coughed as the boar's rider, a sexy lady landed on top of his body (Elaine puffed her cheeks in jealousy at this). The sexy lady wore sweetheart-shaped top and mermaid-skirt black gown with roses thorny vines on her head as her crown. She had long straight brunette hair reached her hips and honey-colored eyes.

Another portal appeared right above Ban's head, revealing a tall man with blonde hair and round-shaped red eyes. He snickered at the sight of what just happened to her, but still helping her "what is it, Titania? Have a bad luck with an animal as always?".

Titania grumbled but still accept his hand "shut up, Lancelot".

Lancelot seemed close with Titania and they seemed to have similarity, maybe they were a family like brother and sister or cousin? That was what Ban thinking when Titania accepted Lancelot's help while the boar, Wild asked Meliodas who lying near its feet about his condition but he couldn't answer at all, considering Meliodas had lost consciousness. That was when the boar just realized that the woman who ride him, had been thrown off of its back then in the process when the boar had knocked Estarossa and Ban. No wonder Titania stomped her foot on Wild's face and just if the situation wasn't this tense, they could laugh it off.

The boar seemed distress and Lancelot carried Ban on his shoulder before he turning back to Estarossa. Before Estarossa even thought to move back and continue his attempt to slaughter Meliodas, Lancelot stomped his foot to Estarossa's head in attempt to bury his head to the ground with all might despite Estarossa's struggle. Surprisingly enough, Lancelot was strong enough to do it.

Lancelot remarked to Wild about nice timing, he looked like want to cheer the distressed boar as another gate opened near unconscious Meliodas, right above his head, revealing a tall, blonde-haired man with brilliant emerald eyes. His long blonde hair tied into braid from the end of his nape and slung over his shoulder. His emerald eyes widened in shock before he crouched himself beside Meliodas who lying unconscious, inspecting the six swords which already embedding on Meliodas' torso which mean six from seven of his hearts had been destroyed. This man seemed furious and ready to kill whoever had done this to Meliodas as he gently, carefully cradled Meliodas on his arms before lashing out to Lancelot about Meliodas' condition (Elizabeth flinched in fright) and how they could have gotten here sooner.

Titania called both man, Lancelot and Tristan (the blonde with emerald eyes, they recognized) to stop their bickering as she flopped on top of Wild again. She also turned her attention with those concerned eyes to Meliodas, now she had inspected his condition, she also seemed enraged before she said similar things about how terrible Meliodas' condition and how 'the King' wouldn't be pleased at all with this.

Next second, it was not only the fourth gate, but also the explosion before it revealed two people. Their attention focused on the latter at first because the latter was a winged woman with long straight orange hair, a pair of golden eyes and beauty mark under the corner of her right eye. She wore asymmetric dark blue top with her back bared and asymmetric baby-blue skirt that revealed her legs from toe to thigh.

Escanor gasped _"Rosa?! No, it can't be... besides, her eyes' color is golden and beauty mark under the corner of her right eye, she looked more like..."_.

Gilthunder asked "...um, I guess I am not the only one who thought that winged woman really has so many resemblances with Lady Merlin, right?".

They nodded in unison. Indeed.

King exclaimed "and just what is she, actually? It's clearly not fairy's wing?!".

Her wings more looked like bird's wings. A pair of large dark wing attached on her back. She reached out her hand to the former who came out of the fourth gate "Melody, wait?!".

Now she mentioned it, their attention turned to the latter and they shocked. First, this little girl ride on top of another creature, Cath-like with Wild's size. Second, its rider, although the little girl had angelic, childish feature that maybe had made them mistaken about her age, she looked like clone of Meliodas-child-girl-version. She had long wavy silver hair with trademark upstanding-cowlick of Meliodas' hair and such unique heterochromia eyes, where she had emerald eye and sapphire blue eye. She wore sky blue off-shoulder top and forest green bubble skirt.

Three former adults who had arrived first (Tristan, Lancelot and Titania) turned their head to their two companions who just arrived and cursed in unison, sort of reflex "oh, shit".

With tears pooling on her eyes, once Melody had arrived near Meliodas (who lying unconscious and half-propped up the ground as he was cradled on Tristan's hands) and looking down to Meliodas' state. Her beautiful eyes widened as she inspecting Meliodas' gravely wounded body. Bruises, bloods, cuts or slashes littering his torso. The fresh-blood flowing out from the stump of his right arm. Worst, she also knew that six of his seven hearts had been destroyed from six swords embedding on his torso. It only made her tears flowing harder and her breathing was getting quicker.

She did what a child usually did when they were afraid.

She burst out into tears and cried out loud, screaming her heart out in heart-wrenching screech (though the word she had screamed out totally shocked them, just like her outburst cry) "DAD?!".

As if they had predicted this would happen, Morgan, Tristan, Lancelot and Titania had covered their ears while poor Ban had fallen unconscious with bleeding from his ears. Surprisingly enough, Melody's cry was even able to make the Ten Commandments covering their ears and dropped to their knees due to having sudden terrible headache. Some of Commandments like Derieri, Monspiet and Fraudrin had the bleeding come out of their ears while Dolor and Gloxinia had been knocked out, lying on the ground unconscious. Zeldris and Estarossa also had terrible headache, though they still could feel their body swaying. Grayroad had bleeding over their mask, who know the bloods came out of their ears or eyes.

Gilfrost explained in the middle of his terrible headache "ugh, looks like her cry has some magic power, powerful one I admit... using frequency that would hit our brain... thus whoever heard her cry, would have sudden terrible headache... and bleeding out of their ears... it seems the higher their magic power, the greater... ugh, the effect...".

"just like what happened to us now, huh?", Gilthunder rubbed his temple "ouch, my head".

Cath commented "wow, her cry is powerful enough to make the Ten Commandments keel over".

Howzer still felt dizzy "yeah, even us".

"such strong, terrible cry...", although Cath had covered his ears, Arthur still felt his ears ringing "but who are they, actually? Are they an enemy or an ally? And... and, why did that little girl who looked like Sir Meliodas called Sir Meliodas as 'Dad'? Does Sir have kids and wife already?".

"we don't know", King clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "we know nothing about him, because he never told us".

Diane blinked her eyes "King?".

"ouch, my ears", Lancelot winced at his ringing ears and rubbed his pounding head. With unconscious Ban slung over his shoulder, he shouted "who said it's good idea to bring Melody here?! Morgan, what I told you before to watch over her?!".

Despite his harsh words, the concern on Lancelot's eyes that directed to Meliodas and Melody was clear as the day.

Morgan lifted her hand in surrender though her expression showed no remorse at all "sorry, my bad".

Titania who had closed her ears, waving her hands "Tristan, just bring Sir Meliodas and put him onto Cathy's back and Lancelot, come here and do your best to calm Melody down".

Tristan sighed and lifted Meliodas off of the ground, leaning his forehead on his and whispering "let's go home, father".

They all who watched through the crystal ball, gasped.

"do you all hear it?", Howzer turned to the deafened, stunned crowd "I don't just hear a thing, right?!".

Gilfrost shushed him "ssh, focus!?".

"Lancelot was right, that we're not late, but Titania was also right, that the King wouldn't be pleased at all with this", Morgan caressed Melody's head as Tristan put Meliodas on top of Cathy beside Melody "Melody, stay with him and Cathy, take care of them three".

"yes, ma'am", Cathy rolled its tail to nudge Melody's wet cheek "sup, Melody, calm down. Speaking of which, the King hasn't arrived yet?".

Through telepathy, Cathy heard the instruction _"I know this will happen, so I've been waiting for the perfect time to dive in. Open the gate for me, Cathy"_.

"_yes, ma'am"_.

Another gate opened on the sky, two people came flying down from the sky and landed on the ground with a single explosion, leaving crater on the ground where they landed. Only then Ten Commandments realized the gate on the sky which closed after the last uninvited guests had come out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"well, well, well", the blonde-haired woman with blue dress and silver armor stepped out of the smoke, pulling out large sword on her back. As the smoke dissipated, she lifted her face. Her eyes had turned into dark-purple as black-ink of demon mark (which matching with Meliodas' demon mark when he was on his Assault mode) appeared on her forehead and crawled across her right eye down to her cheek "you're right that I'd not be pleased at all with this, Titania and Morgan".

Ten Commandments felt strong murderous aura that enough to make them flinched, but Zeldris, as the first one who recovered, demanded "who are you!?".

Wind fluttered her blonde hair that tied into braid-bun and confident smirk carved on her face "Arthuria Pendragon, the King of Britannia. We are The League Of Hybrids".

"Arthuria... Pendragon?", Elizabeth turned to the King of Camelot who dumbfounded as well "King Arthur, do you have a sibling?".

"no, at least not full-blooded, only half-sibling but I never heard about her, this Arthuria", Arthur noted to himself to ask Merlin about this but he felt entranced by this woman _"why... what is this feeling?"_.

Howzer sweat-dropped "she's so beautiful and badass, sexy woman, but also scary".

Gilthunder rolled his eyes in disbelief "is it the right time to comment or even think about it?".

"way to go for dramatic opening, my King", a blonde-haired red-eyed woman wore golden cloak and black dress revealing her cleavage, Griselda clapped her hands and sauntering into views from behind Arthuria as the smoke had totally dissipated "so what now?".

"...no way...", Zeldris was taken aback "Gelda?!".

Griselda simply narrowed her eyes to him, sending icy glare that successfully made Zeldris flinched.

"do like we have planned", Arthuria lifted her chin to Meliodas on top of Cathy beside crying Melody "prioritize to save _**his**_ life above everything else. You don't need me to remind you all to not get yourself be killed in the process. Keep yourself safe and back to me alive, do you understand?".

Her comrades (save for still-crying Melody) smirked and said in unison "as you wish, Your Majesty".

Estarossa dusted off the dirt off of his robe, walking to Zeldris "The League Of Hybrids?".

Tristan lifted his thumb to Arthuria "well, you can say it just like the next generation team of Seven Deadly Sins. The Seven of us are... sort-of their junior teammate, with Lady Arthuria Pendragon here as our leader".

Arthuria lifted her face "how is he, Tristan?".

Tristan shrugged with grim expression "see him yourself".

Just one glance between Arthuria and Tristan before Arthuria turned her back, walking closer to check him herself. Demon mark on her face disappeared, revealing her sapphire blue eyes that widened in shock. Narrowing her eyes, she gritted her teeth in attempt to calm herself down. They could see the pain and grief on her sapphire blue eyes as Arthuria stared down to Meliodas.

Leaning her face down, Arthuria kissed his forehead and caressed his head as she blinking away a single tear "...you have to survive. If you die, I'll never forgive you".

(the Ten Commandments didn't see her tears, but Elizabeth and the others did. While the others stared pointedly in wary to Elizabeth, Elizabeth clenched her whitened knuckles to her chest, wondering just who was Arthuria for Meliodas and who was Meliodas for Arthuria).

Gilthunder turned to King and the others "there's a team of Seven Deadly Sins' junior?".

"nope", King waved his hand "unless the Captain decided to create it behind us".

Hawk shouted in irritation "then what, King?! Do you still feel suspicious on Meliodas even after the Ten Commandments tried to slaughter him in front of our eyes?!".

King Flinched and Matrona who had been silent, advised "maybe it's not my place to say this, but... I think every people have their right to tell something or not to anyone and people have their own secrets, right?"

"I don't know who they are", Elizabeth clenched her fist into her chest "but... I think they tried to save him sincerely, because when Sir Tristan looked so furious, when Melody and Lady Arthuria cried after they saw how... how terrible Sir Meliodas' condition, I don't think their anger and tears is a mere lie?!".

"looks like we only can figure out who are they later—", Slader cut the tension before telling them that it's best to turn their attention back to the battlefield "—after we see what will happen next".

"whatever~ now what should we do with this cargo?", Lancelot referred to unconscious Ban "as strong as I am with my body, my hands will be too full of cargo".

Morgan snapped her fingers with confident smirk "then let's just send him to the safe place".

Next second, they were surprised to find Ban was here, on the Liones Castle. Elaine quickly went to his side and not too long after that, Ban regained consciousness "what the heck just now?!".

"okay, now my hands are free-load, let's bring him to somewhere safe before we can treat his wounds", Lancelot lifted Cathy on his other shoulder as Melody and unconscious Meliodas were still on top of Cathy "up we go. Princess~ make sure you hold onto Cathy and your Dad tightly, alright?".

Sobbing, Melody hiccuped but she did grip Meliodas tightly so he wouldn't fall. She sniffed, quickly wiping her tears "...yes...".

Gloxinia, finally woke up, shouted in irritation "do you think we will let you all escape?".

"that's right", Dolor who also had regained his consciousness, rubbed his head before standing "you have A LOT of things to explain to us".

"I know all of you will not let us go easily and maybe... we can't leave here unscathed, but...", Arthuria gripped the hilt of the Sword on her back, looking behind with her icy, deadly glare "I'd like to see you try".

Arthur and the others shuddered as they felt her Wrath that ready to burn everything into dust calmly, just like blue fire. When Arthuria pulled her sword out, Arthur recognized it as, without doubt, the Holy Sword Excalibur. Morgan reached out her hand, holding long staff with crystal ball etched on its top. Tristan stood in stance, holding Meliodas' Lostvayne. Lancelot already had his hand full with Cathy with Melody and Meliodas on top of the cat's body. Titania who sat on Wild's back, reached out her hand and a single spear appeared above her. Griselda moved her hands down, revealing twin dagger on her hands.

Each member of two opposite sides stood still as they lifted their weapons. Second ticked getting thicker as it was waiting for the pandemonium to burst into the stage, as if telling whoever moved first, they would die.

* * *

**A/N :**

_If you're wondering why the Ten Commandments didn't ask about Melody's calling Meliodas 'Dad', they will do it as they fight in next chapter. See you later~_

_To __**merendinoemiliano**__ :_

_Thank you for the advice. Like you said, it kinda messed because I was rather in a rush, but now I have tried to write it more smoothly from the audience on the Liones POV, I hope it's better now._


	3. Pandemonium

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Pandemonium**

**.**

* * *

**.**

(...) = conversation of the audience who watched over on the Liones Castle

**.**

* * *

(Ban shifted to get on his feet, carrying Elaine on his hand "someone care to tell me what happened?".

"of course", Gowther used his magic to send the information to Ban's head "who they are still mystery for us".

"WHAT?!", Ban gawked once Gowther's information reached his head "well, that little Melody indeed almost looked like the clone of Cap'n, the girl version, except the colors of her eyes and hair, but Cap'n never mentioned anything about having children and wife?!".

King sighed in exasperation "yeah, neither do we".

Ban turned to Hawk who holding the crystal ball "speaking of which, I wonder... do super hairy boar who strong enough to hit that damned Estarossa is your brother, Master?".

Hawk blinked dismissively "I don't know too".)

Lancelot drawled "so~ what's your plan, King Arthuria?".

Arthuria glanced sideways "Tristan, spread the plan".

"as you wish", Tristan lifted his finger and an arrow in form red light enveloped his finger. He touched his temples with his forefinger and middle finger before the light arrow went to Arthuria's head before it continued flying to other members "**Broadcast**".

(This time King gawked "it's the same magic with Gowther!?".

Gowther blinked his eyes "oh, I'm shocked".

Jericho deadpanned "but you didn't look shocked at all".)

"Sacred Treasure Activate", Arthuria pulled her Sword, her right hand moved from left to right hovering above the sword, her eyes narrowed slightly to the glistening Holy Sword in her hand "Excalibur".

Arthuria charged forward, Estarossa become her opponent. In the middle of Estarossa and Arthuria's sword dance, Zeldris came from the other side to stab Arthuria but Griselda halted his sword before she fought with Zeldris. Titania fought against Dolor and Gloxinia. Morgan fought against Grayroad and Fraudrin. Tristan used the Lostvayne to create a clone of him as he and Wild fought against Monspiet and Derieri. According to the plan, Lancelot had to run with Melody and Cathy to bring Meliodas to the safe place, assisted by Wild. That was how the plan supposed to work but not all things would go as they were planned.

"Spirit Spear Yggdrasil Second Form : Guardian", Titania moved her fingers as floating spear above her turned into giant bee that fighting against Dolor "Queen Bee".

"it can't be... Spirit Spear, you said?!", Gloxinia turned his own Spirit Spear into second form guardian as well, demanded "who are you?".

"well, at least in my place...", Titania tapped her chin "I am Fairy Queen Titania. Ah, but the Fairy King Harlequin isn't my husband, just so we're clear. My husband is Oberon".

(King was confused "I have never heard the Fairy King with that name?!".

Ban teased him "and~ here I just want to make a prank with you about her being your Queen without you told us, King~".

Ignoring her lover and her brother's bickering, Elaine stated in wonder "her Spirit Spear is real?!".)

Gloxinia asked dubiously "but if you're really the Fairy Queen, where is your wings?".

"oh, do you want to see it? In fact, I have a pair of wings but usually I fold it into my body. Only when I want to or because it's needed on the battlefield, I can reveal my wing", looking up, suddenly Titania disappeared from Wild's back and appeared behind Gloxinia with a pair of large and beautiful, butterfly wings. Unlike Gloxinia's rainbow-colored butterfly wings, Titania's wings more looked like mix colors of gold and silver "like this".

Before Titania hit him, Gloxinia leapt to the side and Titania's fist left the crater on the ground. Looking up, Titania clicked up her tongue "tch".

(Diane exclaimed in awe "that's super fast!?".

King gulped "and she has incredible physical strength that Fairy is supposed to not have?! Who is she, actually?!".)

"Spirit Spear Yggdrasil Fifth Form : Increase", Titania snapped her fingers to defend her cousin who retreated with Melody, still unconscious Meliodas and Cathy (before Monspiet's attack reached them, she had sent her Spirit Spear which changed into thousand swords flying to create the barrier to protect Lancelot and his cargo, as the Ten Commandments had realized and charged the retreated group) "sorry, but our purpose right now only to save uncle Meliodas and retreat, not to get rid all of you. Can you just let us go?".

Zeldris dodged Griselda's sword, somersaulting backward "no, before we know who you are?!".

Estarossa drawled playfully "and just let us kill Meliodas".

Arthuria swung her sword, embedding her sword on the ground before she leapt to kick Estarossa in the gut "not a chance!?".

Estarossa stepped backwards and lowered his sword, still standing in front of Arthuria "speaking of which, when that little girl cried, she called my brother as 'Dad'. What's that supposed to mean? Why did she call my brother as 'Dad'?".

"because I am", now she had calmed down from her crying fit, Melody stood and declared "Meliodas is my biological father. I am his daughter".

"what a surprise?! Not too surprising though, considering it's been 3.000 years, but we have been an uncle even without we know about it. What do you think, Zeldris?", clapped his hands, Estarossa turned to his little brother and earned his scowl before he turning back to Melody "oh, come on, don't be so cold like that, Zeldris. Forgive us, but don't cry, niece", Estarossa smiled gleefully that sending chill down their spine "I will make sure you can follow after your father and have happy reunion with him on the afterlife".

Instantly, Arthuria and the others retreated to get closer to Melody and Meliodas instinctively. When Monspiet's **Hell Phoenix **and Fraudrin's **Milky Way** barely reached Lancelot, Melody, Meliodas and Cathy, Titania had sprung in between them.

"**Heavy Metal**", Titania turned her body into absolute iron, thus she could hold their attack "as long as I'm nearby, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my cousin and our precious princess".

Lancelot protested "I'm not that weak until you have to protect me, you know?".

Dolor's only eye widened "it can't be... how could you use Giant Clan's ability?!".

"why so surprised? We are The League Of Hybrids, remember? My father is the Fairy and my mother is the Giantess. That's why, I have inherited abilities of Fairy Clan and Giant Clan. One of those, I have an ability to control the Earth", still floating on the air, Titania lifted her hands "like this?!".

Five platforms of earth floated to the sky. Griselda wrapped her arm around Arthuria's waist before she jumped onto one of the platforms. Wild, Melody (with Meliodas and Cathy), Tristan and Lancelot also had jumped on the other platforms while Morgan and Titania could fly with their wings.

Looking down to her father worriedly, Melody nibbled her fingers, turning to Cathy "you think I can just pull out these swords so we can treat daddy's wounds, Cathy?".

Estarossa appeared behind her "no need to worry. I can help you to pull it out".

Arthuria called out as Melody turned her head back "Melody, jump here?!".

Before she could even think about what just happened, Melody pushed Cathy and Meliodas off of the platform to save them and get them away from Estarossa so both creature and grievous-wounded-body Meliodas fell off of the platform. Cathy wrapped its tail around Melody's waist to pull her along with it but Estarossa pulled out those six swords from Meliodas' body. Next second, they saw six swords impaling itself on Melody's torso.

(Elizabeth covered her mouth and shrieked "no!? Melody?!".

King flinched and had to look away. Ban cursed under his breath and Elaine tightened her grip on his hand. Diane covered her eyes and Matrona looked away. Escanor was horrified).

Next second, Lancelot, Wild and Arthuria jumped off of their platform. Arthuria reached out her hand and she successfully caught Meliodas, carrying him on her hand and cradling him gently before landing on top of Wild who cushioned her and Meliodas after Wild had landed on the ground first beforehand. From the corner of her eyes, she also confirmed that Lancelot had caught impaled-by-six-swords-and-bloodied Melody and Cathy as he landing on the ground. Putting down Cathy on the side and looking down to Melody's bloodied body, Lancelot gritted his teeth and punched the ground with his fist.

(Ban gritted his teeth, remembering of the moment Elaine had died on his arms after looking at the blank looks on Melody's eyes "even to a child like her?! Damn him, heartless bastard?!".

Elaine pointed to the crystal as the other averted their eyes, unable to look "wait, look?!".)

"**Alicorn Hunt**?!", Lancelot reached out his hands and those six swords sliding out of Melody's body even without touched by Lancelot who caught the flying swords on his fingers. After he throwing those six swords to the side, he shook Melody's body "princess?! Get yourself together?!".

Miraculously, Melody gasped and jerked head back before she sat up as if nothing happened.

"ow?! It seriously hurts, you damned uncle!? If it were ordinary people and not me, they would die definitely?!", Melody lifted both her hands up to the air before licking bloods on the corner of her lips and her fingers "ew~ I hate this because my dress is stained by blood now".

Tristan landed behind her and Lancelot "seriously, that's what you cared about now!?".

(the others who witnessed this on the Liones Castle fell flat with their head first.

Ban lifted his thumb "yup, that little crazy tough girl is truly the kid of our Cap'n".).

Griselda landed beside them before crouching in front of Melody, wiping the blood on her face with her handkerchief "let's just clean you up after we retreat, okay?".

"glad to see you're alright, only stained by blood", Lancelot sighed heavily before turning to the large cat "oi, Cathy, you're alright there?".

After Cathy turned to them, they flinched, only then they saw Cathy had a dagger piercing its body from its chin running through its stomach and its tip pointed out of its back "as long as Lady Melody is alright, I'm alright. I'm sorry for not able to protect you just now, M'Lady".

(Arthur flinched "uh, Cath... Cathy is related with you or not?".

Cath swung its tail "honestly, I don't know too, Arthur".)

"Cathy, no?! You clearly aren't?! how could you say you're alright when you are skewered?!", horrified Melody carefully pulled out the dagger out of Cathy's body before realising her father wasn't nearby "wait, Daddy?!".

"here, I've got him", Arthuria sauntered to them, cradling him on her hands and uncared of Meliodas' bloods staining her armor and dress "are you okay, Melody? Sorry, I didn't catch you first, but I know I can believe Lancelot".

"no problem at all", Melody waved her hand cheerfully to her sister before puffing her cheeks as she threw her tiny fists to Lancelot "Lancelot, you stupid!? Why did you take me instead?! You should have taken my Dad instead of me?!".

Lancelot caught her tiny fists "but I have to protect you as your—!?".

Melody argued back "no need!? You know I won't die?!".

A vein popped on Lancelot's head "oh, yeah, sure?! but still, it doesn't mean you can't feel the pain and get injured?!".

"told you, this is what would happen when they know that you are **his** children. They're gonna aim for your head too", Morgan pointedly stared to Melody's silver mop that bloody-mess now "and you're bloody mess too".

"that's understatement—", Tristan lifted his finger before next second, a curved sword flying to his direction which decapitate his head and his head was chopped off of his body. Miraculously (again), although his head had been separated from his body and rolling to the ground, his head still could speak "shit".

(Elizabeth felt like she was gonna lose consciousness. Hawk's eyes twirled. Arthur and Escanor hugged each other's body before freaking out about zombie. Diane and King shrieked in horror, holding each other's hands. Gowther wondered if Melody and Tristan were also Undead like Ban. So-called Undead Ban felt like he had witnessed something like this somewhere beforehand but his memory failed it).

Melody lifted Tristan's body carefully before handing it to Tristan's hands "here, your head".

"thank you", after he put back his head on its place, Tristan glared to the Commandments with hope to find the one who had decapitated him "at least, let us have some talk and give warning before you're trying to decapitate me next time?".

Grayroad was totally dumbfounded (she was the one who had thrown the sword) "how could you two not die?!".

Melody waved her hand "oh, not our first time to have people tried to kill us and failed, thank you very much".

Tristan put his hands on his hip "uh, I think it's not something we can be proud of".

From above, they felt murderous intention before they confirmed it coming from Titania.

"Melody~ keep my crown for a second, my dear", despite angelic smile on her face and sweet tone in her voice, it was clear she was furious from what she asked to Melody. The Fairy Queen just confirmed that she would take off her crown. Looking to the side, Titania called out "Morgan?!".

Right after Titania took off the thorn vines crown on her head that she threw to Melody, Titania folded back her wings into her body and her body started growing bigger.

Morgan reached out her hand "**Afford**".

Before her clothes ripped off, leather brown and orange dress wrapped itself around Titania whom its size had turned into the Giant size, as big as Dolor. Reaching out her hand to the side, shining Spirit Spear appeared with gigantic size, or more exactly in true form of the Spirit Spear.

"just because you know she is uncle Meliodas' daughter, you don't have mercy upon her at all and tried to kill her although she's only a child? I'm not gonna feel satisfied unless I use my Giant form to rip you apart?!", Titania swung her Spirit Spear in circle motion behind her back before pointing her spear to Estarossa "**Quartet Hammer**?!".

After the earth shook and created four fist that hit Estarossa from four directions, Titania turned to her cousin "Lancelot, bring princess Melody and uncle Meliodas to safety?!".

"will do, cousin~ After I've kicked this man's ass?!", Lancelot appeared right above Estarossa who had been trapped in four fists of earth. Lifting his fists, Lancelot launched punches to Estarossa who flying downwards to the ground. Landing on the ground, Lancelot lifted his middle finger "that's for hurting **my** princess, you asshole!?".

Griselda clarified "in fact you punched him, dude, not kick him".

Titania deadpanned, pointing to Meliodas as she dodging the attack from Dolor "so bold of you as usual, but I wonder if you still can call her as your princess too in front of her father when he's awake later, cousin?".

Lancelot smirked and lifted his thumb "good idea. Why not?".

Melody blushed furiously which made Griselda, Arthuria, Tristan and Wild snickered as they fought against Zeldris, Fraudrin, Greyroad, Derieri and Monspiet. When Titania lifted both her hands and stood in a stance, Morgan snapped her fingers. Five others who still fought Commandments in front of them, suddenly disappeared and Titania used this as her chance to use her ultimate move as Giant and Fairy.

"**Empress ****Embrace**", Titania lifted both hands to the side and closed her eyes slowly "Spirit Spear Yggdrasil Fourth Form : Cherry Blossom".

Gloxinia turned to Dolor and his comrades as the gigantic tree with purplish pink flower petals appeared behind Titania "step back?! It's the strongest form of Spirit Spear?!".

(Howzer lost count of how many times he was amazed "oi, oi, no way...".

King saluted with amazement "no way... two strongest, ultimate moves of Fairy and Giant at once?".

Diane gawked "how strong she is actually? It's even more powerful than my **Mother Catastrophe**?!".

Gowther seemed unaffected at all "looks like it's her ultimate move as half-Fairy and half-Giant. Her power reached its peak and it seems her temper similar with Diane".

Diane narrowed her eyes "excuse me? Who are you again, anyway?".)

The earth around the death maze upraised in circle while the fallen purplish pink flower petals exploded once it touched something. After Titania's ultimate move hit the Ten Commandments, they saw that Dolor used **Heavy Metal** to shield his own body, shielding the other Commandments with **Earth Dome** while Gloxinia also used the Eight Form of Spirit Spear Basquias, the **Promised Land** to protect all of them.

"oh, my. Still able to fight back? As expected of legendary King of the Giant Clan and legendary King of Fairy the Clan, Dolor and Gloxinia", Titania clapped her hands "you all are really hard opponent to kill with".

"you too", Gloxinia wiped blood of the corner of his mouth "you are a scary woman and hard opponent".

Tristan shrugged "well, well, well, Titania is not known as the strongest Fairy Queen for nothing, after all~".

("oh, so they're above there? I wondered to where they have gone before Titania launched her ultimate move", Arthur squinted to the floating group around Morgan, right above Titania "eh? Wait...".

Little-bard who had been silent and was grouped with Howzer, gasped "it can't be?! This magic power that fulfilled with light is...".)

"our revenge and retribution to Meliodas is internal matter of our Clan?! Outsiders do not have the right to interfere?!", Zeldris looked up to the flying group above after Gloxinia and Dolor de-activated the protection but he and his comrades gasped at what they witnessed right now. Yes, Morgan had her own wings, thus she could fly but what shocked them was the others. Both Tristan and Griselda had a pair of dark wings that match with Demon's wings. Lancelot was floating on the air only because Melody wrapped her arms around his bicep. It was Melody who had two pairs of dark-feathered wings, but it was Arthuria who shocked them the most because Arthuria who carrying Meliodas on her arm, had two pairs of white-feathered wings. Even Arthuria's pupils turned into pristine orange with the symbol of Goddess clan in their pupils, unmistakable signs of Goddess Clan "it can't be... you are from Goddess Clan?!".

"Goddess Clan? Ha! Don't group me with those eagerly-warmonger, belligerent and oppressive Clan!? I'm not the same with the like of them because I am half-Goddess and half-Demon. I have blood from both Clan, but I don't stand on the same side with them, not with Demon Clan, not with Goddess Clan", Arthuria scoffed and lashed out to Zeldris who dare to claim her as part of Goddess Clan although it was not entirely wrong. Looking down to Meliodas softly, she smiled before she turned her hardened expression to her sworn enemy "besides, who said I have no right to interfere and outsider? I only tried to save my father. I have every right to interfere".

Fraudrin jaw-dropped "it can't be?!".

"oh, but it's the truth. Without doubt, Meliodas is my biological father, and his children isn't only me", Arthuria announced proudly "I am the firstborn daughter and my twin, little brother, Tristan there is the firstborn son. Melody is second daughter and third child, the youngest from the three of us".

"just looking from how you all, his children, have thrived to save your father and reacted when you saw your father's dying state, I can see what kind of father he is. He must have loved and raised the three of you", Estarossa dusted the dirt off of his blue robe and clapped his hands before looking up to Arthuria "but I have one question, niece, who is your mother?".

Arthuria lifted her chin up and smirked "who else? You all know too well who, and I bet all of you know too well about the story of our parent. My mother is the only goddess that I respect, admire and adore because she is entirely different with other Goddesses who always think themselves oh-so-much-holier-than-other-Clans-especially-Demon-Clan".

"it's clear now...", Zeldris tightened his grip on his sword before launching "so you are really my older brother's children with that cursed Goddess?!".

(Elizabeth trailed "Sir Meliodas is her... father?".

Arthur narrowed his eyes "and their mother is the cursed Goddess? What does it supposed to mean?".

Without they knew, two of participants from the death match clenched their fists, the little-bard and the muscular guy who had been vessel of Tarmiel and Sariel).

Zeldris lifted his sword and Arthuria had prepared to halt it with her sword but Griselda swiftly moved to interfere "if you want to lay your finger on her, you have to step over my dead body first".

Both Zeldris and Griselda asked their comrades to not move as they clashed swords, not to mention they also had a lot to talk about "move aside, Gelda. I don't want to fight against you!".

"stop calling me that. I'm not Gelda. My name is Griselda. Gelda is my mother", Griselda clarified with cold eyes looking straight to Zeldris whose eyes widened "mother kept telling me to believe on you, she always loved you, never had stopped loving and believing on you, but after I saw what happened right in front of my eyes, I realize... you and uncle Estarossa are so obsessed with becoming Demon King, until you two don't doubt to kill your own older brother?".

(Escanor exclaimed in disbelief "they are really Captain's little brothers?!".

Ban gritted his teeth "and one of so-called little brothers tried to kill him~".)

Zeldris recoiled "Meliodas is traitor for Demon Clan?!".

"but he is still your older brother, dammit?! He has predicted that someday maybe he would clash sword against his brothers again but just if he could, he wouldn't want it to happen, ever?! But he also has a family, the children he has to protect, so he has no choice but to fight, so he can protect them and go back to his family!? What Uncle, Aunty and their children wanted is only one, to stop the Holy War because they knew, if this war continued, all races would be perished into nothing!? I don't understand, why should we continue this war?!", Griselda dodged his sword, throwing many knives made by her blood "true, uncle Meliodas has left the Demon Clan and he is traitor for the Demon Clan, no wonder Demon Clan wants to kill him but above all else, I just can't bring myself to understand it... I don't understand at all and I don't even want to understand it... of all people, why should you kill your own older brother!?".

As Zeldris somersaulted backward, flying on the air in front of her, Griselda raised her sword, pointing it straight to him "you said uncle Meliodas is the traitor, big failure of an older brother but how about you? I know of the fact that before uncle Meliodas left the Demon Clan, he has asked you to come with him and bring my mother with you, because after all, you two have similar complicated conditions. However, you chose to not come with him. You choose the throne of Demon King over my mother".

Zeldris swatted his hand to the side "no, you're wrong?!".

"then what? you want to say that you did it for my mother? ha, I don't think so! I tried to understand your choice because mother asked me to, but after witnessing what you've done, I'm ashamed of what you've done?! Not only abandoning my mother, sealed her off along with her clan because you chose the throne of Demon King over her, but you also have tried to kill uncle Meliodas".

"why did you defend him that much?!"

"because I and mother owe him with our life?! 12 years ago, after the seal of Vampire Clan was broken, my mother asked uncle Meliodas to kill her because she's lost in despair, knowing what kind of fate you and she's gonna have to face... but uncle Meliodas refused, knowing she has me. Uncle said once... 'I have abandoned my brothers, at least I want to do something for him as a brother'. That's what he had told me when I asked why did he help me and mom instead of killing us like mom's request. That's why... do you have any idea... how hurt it feel for me... to see my beloved uncle was barely killed by my own father that I want to meet with so much?", Grisleda tightened her grip on her twin dagger "you better think twice if you still want to kill him because I won't let you!? I've lost to **Despair** because you and mother weren't there for me!? **You** weren't there for me and it's only uncle Meliodas and his children, my cousin... Arthuria, Tristan and Melody, who reach their hand for me and stay by my side so I still have reason to live. If you kill them, you kill me. If you still want to kill uncle Meliodas, think twice and just stop this?!".

Zeldris narrowed his eyes "and if I tell you that I can't do it, what will you do?".

"just like how mother's done waiting for you, I'm done believing on you?! The hell with you and Demon Clan's retaliation. The hell with Holy War!? If you and the Ten Commandments still want to kill uncle Meliodas and his children, then continue this Holy War, I'm gonna kill you all?! If it means to protect uncle Meliodas and his children, even if I have to make you my enemy, I'm not gonna step back and I'm gonna fight, even if it means I have to fight against you, my own father?!", Griselda huffed before she took a deep breath "no matter how I repent my Sin, my mother would not come back to me... only with protecting uncle Meliodas and his children, I can repay their kindness and atone for my Sin".

(Gowther mumbled dismissively "so Estarossa and Zeldris are Captain's little brothers. King Arthuria Pendragon, Tristan and Melody are Captain's children while Griselda is daughter of Zeldris with his lover, Gelda. Interesting".

Diane twiddled her hair "do you think... there's a chance Meliodas fought them half-heartedly because two of Commandments are his little brother?".

Ban clicked his tongue "yeah, his so-called brother who tried to butcher him. Even so, he should have fought wholeheartedly so he can come back to us!?".)

When Griselda launched her dagger to Zeldris which barely hit Zeldris on the chest, Arthuria came in between them and halted Griselda's daggers with her sword, still carrying Meliodas on her arms.

Looking down, Griselda shakily breathed "why did you stop me, Lady Arthuria? He just tried to kill your father?!".

"Griselda, we don't doubt your loyalty, your fidelity is unwavering and we have seen your resolve, but don't waste your tears for the kind of a father like him. However, no matter how you resent him due to your love to your mother, he is also your father and I know, no matter how you can't forgive him for what he has done, you still love him and think of him as your father. That's why, above everyone else, you can't forgive what he has done, for failed you and your mother, for trying to kill my father who has saved you and your mother", looking straight sadly to Griselda's widened eyes, she twirled her sword downward before cupped her cheek to wipe her tears. Arthuria leaned her forehead into hers "I'd not want you to do something that you might regret. It only would hurt you and make you suffering further. You are our beloved cousin. We can't let you take more pain and suffering".

For a moment, Grisleda buried her crying face to Arthuria's shoulder. Lowering his head in shame, Zeldris clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, unable to lift his head. Before Zeldris could ask her about what had happened to them, Estarossa appeared behind Zeldris. No one of them realized the twitch on Meliodas' finger.

"what? So it's not only our older brother, but you also have illegitimate child with your lover, Zeldris?", with a pair of dark wings on his back, Estarossa appeared behind Zeldris "I wonder what our old man will say about this".

"say, uncle Estarossa", Melody called out "you said just now that your love to my Dad, Meliodas, runs the deepest. Is it true? Does it even true?".

Estarossa smiled gleefully "of course, I really mean it, niece".

"liar", Melody spat with despise that shocking them all before she lashed out with accusing tone "you wouldn't try to kill my dad from the first place if you truly love him as your brother?! maybe I'm still young and naive who know less about how this world works, but I'm not that dumb till I don't realize what do you think of my Dad!? After all... you're just envy, right? You envied him because Dad had everything back then!? The throne as the next heir of Demon King, power, even the woman you desired... you just envy my Dad and want to be him, because my Mom chose my Dad, and not you?! Pity... no, pathetic".

(King clapped his hands "oh, it's really logical, good words we have here. Good job, girl".

Ban smirked "I wonder how the Cap'n raised his child till he has such brave and smart girl like her".

Gowther raised his glasses "oh, so there's triangle love between the brothers?".

Escanor felt pity but still not forgiving what Estarossa did to Meliodas "but if it make him trying to kill the Captain, it's...".)

"you better watch your mouth. Such nonsense you spit out here, you cheeky little—", Estarossa raised his swords, ready to launch his swords to her again but next second, he froze "oh, shit".

"Estarossa, your Commandment **Love** that once belonged to our father, will make anyone who holds hatred in their hearts before you lose all their means to hurt or inflict damage on anyone. It means, when you hold hatred in your heart to someone, you also will lose your means to hurt or inflict damage to certain someone, no matter how little it is. Now, the curse has backfired on you thanks to Melody~ Gotcha", Tristan smirked lopsided, clasping his hands "Lancelot, now!?".

Not wasting his chance, Lancelot leapt and sent deadly blows to Estarossa, sending him to the ground, again "eat this?!".

Zeldris snapped out of his trance, flying downward to catch his brother "brother?!".

"nice words we have here, Melody", Titania who had turned back into her Fairy form after she put her crown back on her head, clapped her hands "though I think it's more like Morgan's words rather than yours?".

Melody pointed to Morgan "only said what Morgan told me to say to him after I told her about what I know about him".

Morgan smirked, wisefully remarked "someone should have to reveal those nice words. No matter how thrilled I am to say it with my own mouth, only the children of uncle Meliodas who can say it".

"as expected of our Wolf Sin Of Provoke, eh?", Lancelot floated on the sky, having Melody catch him before he fell too "just don't poison her innocence, okay?".

"what? Come on, that's fun. Or copying my father's words", lifting her forefinger up to her lips, Morgan smirked lopsided which match with Merlin's trademark smirk "that is my Sin".

Tristan raised his eyebrow "you do look like your mother when you smirked like that, Morgan".

(Ban trailed "...anyone other than me who thinking that Merlin is the mother of this Morgan?".

Escanor protested "Ban!? we don't even know if Lady Merlin has married yet, or having a husband and a child?!".

Ban argued back "we also don't know that Cap'n has married, even having kids and wife, right?".

Looking to droop Elizabeth and Escanor, Hawk squawked "oi, way to read situation?! We can just ask Merlin and Meliodas to explain it later!?".

Slader caressed his chin "remind me to ask if that Wild is Sir Hawk's brother or not".

Arthur nodded his head "also if Cathy and Cath are related or not too".)

"let me clarify something. Our mother, the Goddess Princess, Supreme Deity's firstborn daughter and our father, the Demon Prince, Demon King's firstborn son, married secretly so it's entirely fine to have us and you can't claim us as their illegitimate children. Also, there were the witnesses", Tristan drawled before looking down pointedly to certain Fairy and Giant "thank you very much for being the witnesses of our parent's secret wedding, Dolor and Gloxinia".

Morgan lifted her hand "don't forget, my mother was there too".

Tristan tapped his fist to his palm "oh, right".

Gloxinia remembered who exactly had been there on Meliodas and Goddess Elizabeth's secret wedding "and don't tell me, your mother is...".

"yup, all of you surely know who is she", Morgan smirked playfully "the daughter of Belialuin".

The Commandments gasped before Fraudrin frantically stuttered "n-no way?! You claimed yourself as her descendant and she survived?! We will not be tricked by you?!".

Zeldris hissed, with Estarossa in tow "care to explain it to us, Gloxinia and Dolor?".

Gloxinia whistled nonchalantly and scratched the back of his head "nothing~ it's no longer important because last time I checked, your father has taken care of it? why not just ask him?".

(King wondered "just who is this daughter of Belialuin?".

Slader nodded his head "I wonder why did they become frantic like that".

Diane gasped "look!".)

That was when the unpredictable thing happened. Meliodas raised his only hand to cup Arthuria's cheek and startled them all while Arthuria stiffened in shock. Ignoring the bloods smeared her cheek, Arthuria looked down with concern clear on her eyes "father, can you hear me? do you recognize me?".

Meliodas smiled weakly, dull green orbs looked up to her fondly "of course... You are... so much like your mother...".

She sucked in a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Meliodas closed his eyes again as his head tipped backwards and limply dropped his hand to the side. Titania who carrying Melody on her arms, gasped and covered her mouth as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"...Dad?", Melody frantically wriggled on Titania's hands "Daddy!?".

If she looked older from her father beforehand, right now she looked like lost child as she blinked away her tears. Arthuria could no longer holding back her tears, her words stuck on her throat for a second before she shakily breathed. Holding him with her shaking body as she clenched her eyes shut tightly and leaned down to press her lips on his forehead, blinking away her tears "you are the only one... who ever tell me that, father... at least... let me tell you that, you moron...".

(at the same moment, Elizabeth covered her mouth and cried, just like Diane and Elaine did. Ban gritted his teeth and King lowered his head with tears flowing freely from his eyes, just like Escanor, Arthur, Hendrickson, Hawk and Jericho).

Estarossa narrowed his eyes "...is he dead already?".

Fraudrin snickered in content "at least".

It seemed enough to trigger whatever restrain that had been left on Arthuria. With a single tear cascaded down her cheek, she growled with deadly glare "shut up, _**Servants**_".

Looking down to crying-mess-Wild, Arthuria put Meliodas on top of Wild "Wild, take care of Melody and father with Cathy, got it?".

Wild sniffed "sure".

Once Titania put her down, Melody wrapped her arms around Meliodas, crying silently before they saw rage on her eyes "sister... let me assist you. Let's kill them".

"no need. You have more important task here", Arthuria smiled gently and kissed her forehead, patting her head "just stay with father, okay?".

After Melody nodded her head, Arthuria told Tristan to spread the plan through **Broadcast** again after she turning her head back to battlefield with hardened expression. This time, Griselda stay by Melody's side and the other five jumped back to the battlefied to face the Commandments across them. Looking down, Griselda prayed "I don't know if prayers from the kind of me would be heard, but please... I hope you all come back to us safely...".

With her wings came out of her back and both pupils turned into pristine orange with Goddess symbol, Arthuria lifted her sword forward, pointing to Estarossa and Zeldris "time to counter-attack".

Tristan, Lancelot, Morgan and Titania said in unison "as you wish, Your Majesty".

* * *

**A/N :**

_To __**merendinoemiliano**__ :_

_And you get more~ hope you like it *wink_

_To __**Welt Ende**__ :_

_I guess it will be cool, so I have to try it!? not to mention I also love Arthuria character?! Well, for your question, yes and no. Yes, because this story have the characters in my story 'The White Enchantress' where I include Meliodas and Elizabeth's children but No, because this story is kinda another AU of 'The White Enchantress' where I also include the children from other members of Seven Deadly Sins and what happened in the future is tragedy thus Arthuria with her comrades decided to change the past and do time-travel. What the differences of this story with 'The White Enchantress', you will find it out later~_


	4. Counter Attack

**.**

**Chapter ****3**** – ****Counter Attack**

**.**

* * *

Tristan stepped forward before his body started the transformation. Both his hands and legs turned into Dragon's hands and legs. Nine head of Dragons appeared from his back, his eyes turned bloody red and the dark shadow wrapped around his body as sleeveless high-collar dark cloak "**Assault Mode : Hydra**".

Following Tristan, on the other side, Lancelot moved his hand before his body started the transformation as well. If Tristan turned into Hydra (not fully, though), Lancelot fully turned into Alicorn, the winged white horse with horn on his head, the beast's beautifully shone in gleaming green and blue "**Berserk Mode : Alicorn**".

Tristan and Lancelot dived into the battlefield again as they fought against the Commandments. Thanks to Titania's ultimate attack, Dolor and Gloxinia had run out of magic power. Right now both legendary Kings collapsed unconscious on the ground after the nine heads of Hydra from Tristan's back breathed out the poisonous smoke and Arthuria took this advantage to cut all Dolor's arms off and knock Gloxinia off with a single chop on his nape. Although, the smoke screen dissipated after Monspiet cleared it with wind.

"your wings, your eyes, even your presence and aura as someone who possessed blood of the Goddess Clan even if it's just half", Derieri lifted her fist, lunged to attack Arthuria with her **Combo Star** "it's disgusting for me?!".

Monspiet appeared behind Arthuria, lifting his hands where the **Hell Phoenix** appeared "I wonder, are you as strong as your parent?".

"well, I know of the fact that Goddess Clan can't be fully trusted because 3.000 years ago, Goddess Clan had kept your brethren as hostages, or more exactly... the live baits for luring the Demon Clan out", with Excalibur on her hands, Arthuria halted all of Derieri's fists and slashed Monspiet's **Hell Phoenix**. Lowering her sword to the side, she narrowed her eyes "Ten Commandments brought their troops to find the hostages. That plan was purely made by one of Four Archangels, Ludociel, in order to exterminate the Demon race. My mother, the Goddess princess wasn't aware at all of Ludociel's plan and not even realized that your brethren had been stolen. Had she known it, she would have stopped it. My mother went to negotiate with Ten Commandments without knowing that Four Archangel would take advantage of her action to keeping you all occupied. In result, in front of your eyes, your brethren that had been kept hostages as the live bait and locked within omega Ark, was killed by Ludociel".

"ho, so you about know mother's and her Clan's Sin", Monspiet clapped his hands and caressed the end of his mustache "seems like Meliodas taught his kids well".

"...one of the hostages was Derieri's older sister", Arthuria narrowed her eyes, looking up to Derieri with sincerity and remorse "no matter how many times my mother apologized, she knew it wouldn't bring back your brother neither it would heal your wounds, but in my mother and Goddess Clan's stead, forgive us".

(Diane gasped "I would never expect the Goddess Clan could be that cunning and cruel!?".

Gowther lifted his finger "to clarify it, it's actually not the Goddess Clan, but the one of Four Archangels named Ludociel".

King crossed his arms with disapproval frown "whatever, but why should Lady Arthuria apologize in her mother's and Goddess Clan's stead?".

"isn't it clear?", Ban snickered and shook his head "she's really Captain's daughter".)

It only angered Derieri who charged to her, lifting her fist "shut up?! I don't need your empathy at all!? More so from you, the daughter of that traitor Meliodas with that cursed Goddess?!".

Tristan wrapped his arm around Arthuria's waist before jumping backwards, carrying his twin on his arms "Monspiet and Derieri, you two sacrificed your six hearts to transform into Indura on the Holy War 3.000 years ago but my mother risked her life and saved you two before you two died due to using your life-force in your Indura form and my father opened up the chance for you two to run away before Four Archangel could kill you two".

Derieri gasped and her fist stopped on the air "how could you know it all?!".

"I wonder, would mother ever regret her choice to save you two if she knew you two kept trying to kill my father? At least, I know my father fully knew his own risk and he wouldn't have blamed any of you although he gets himself killed tonight because Gloxinia asked my father after my mother saved you two, would it be alright with him because as Ten Commandments, you two may end up coming to try to kill him someday but my father only smiled and said he'd deal with that when it came to it", Arthuria gently pushed Tristan away and rose on her feet "it's not that I want to say that you should have been grateful and return the favors, thus I brought this up. However, have you ever questioned why did my parent save you two or at least, why should you fight? No matter how many people you kill, it will not heal your wounds, neither it will bring what have been lost of you".

Tristan appeared behind Monspiet and Derieri, nine heads of Dragon from his back opened their mouth "yet, you two tried to kill him here, you ungrateful fiends".

Arthuria gasped "Tristan, wait!?".

Flying down, Morgan wrapped her arm around Arthuria's waist before flying back to the sky "watch out?!".

Monspiet reached out his hand behind, using his strongest technique "**Ashen Dragon**".

"**Full Counter**", Tristan smirked devilishly and swung Lostvayne before throwing Derieri to where the **Ashen Dragon** that had been strengthened by **Full Counter**. Monspiet jumped and wrapped his arms around Derieri before **Ashen Dragon** hit them, leaving their charred body on the ground "oh, sorry for that~ but I'm not as softy and kind-hearted as my sisters and my parent".

"true, while your sisters seemed to inherit your mother's traits, it seems that you inherited your father's cruelty. Looking at you now, it reminded me of the old Meliodas, back when he was still our leader", Estarossa clapped his hands and appeared behind Tristan "right, the old Meliodas before he met with your mother who brainwashed him, of course. After all, brainwashing is Goddess Clan's ability and your little sister was entirely wrong, when she said that I'm also in love with your mother".

Tristan looked behind, he could avoid Estarossa's **Hell Blaze** because nine dragon heads shielding his body with its scales but the **Hell Blaze** hit Arthuria and Morgan, just barely. Just in time, right before Estarossa's **Hell Blaze** hurt Arthuria and Morgan, a gigantic bird with feather as dark as night and a pair of golden eyes that blazing like fire appeared from the sky and flew downward, landing on the ground to wrap its enormous, dark wings to shield Arthuria and Morgan.

Lancelot looked down to the creature as he and Titania still fought Zeldris, Grayroad and Fraudrin before turning to Melody, lifting his thumb because he thought it was Melody who summon this creature "nice aide, princess?!".

"wait, I'm not doing anything?!", Melody waves her hand "I never summon it?!".

Titania cluelessly trailed off "huh? Then why did it protect them?".

Morgan looked up and gasped "mother?!".

Lancelot tossed his fist on his palm "oh, so it's your Mama bird, Morgan".

"thank you, Lady...", Arthuria tapped the gigantic bird's wing before looking to Morgan "...uh, how we supposed to call her now?".

Tristan called out "thank you, Morgan's Mama?!".

(King saluted "no way".

Howzer's eyes were about to pop out of its place "are you fricking kidding me?".

Ban gawked "**that** is her mother?!".

Diane gasped but deep down in her heart, she felt relieved Arthuria and Morgan were safe "what kind of creature it is?!".

Gilthunder pointed out "from what I have read on books, the most suitable name to describe Morgan's mother is Raven".

Gowther immediately denied "I don't think so".

Elizabeth turned to him "huh? why do you think so?".

Gowther nodded "you'll figure out".)

Soft golden eyes stared down to Morgan fondly as its beak gently caressed Morgan's head before a pair of golden eyes glared to the Ten Commandments, particularly to Estarossa who threw **Hell Blaze** that barely burning her daughter. Spreading her wings, she roared before the dark bluish fire enveloped her body.

(Gilthunder trailed off "...someone can explain to us what kind of creature this Morgan's mother? Raven or Firebird?".

Gilfrost who had been silent, touched his chin thoughtfully "uh, I don't know I should call this creature, Morgan's mother as what... but I can feel that dark bluish fire belonged to Demon realm".

Gowther lifted his glasses "like Sir Gilthunder said, from her appearance, we can call her Raven but I feel massive magic of fire... no, more exactly, the Sun that compatible to Phoenix. Although, what he said that the dark bluish fire belonged to Demon realm is the truth. Which realm, I also have no idea. For now, let's just call her Dark Phoenix".

Gowther's question was answered by Grayroad though)

Grayroad shifted uncomfortably beside Fraudrin "it can't be... what kind of creature is this?! how could it possess the **Purgatory Fire**?!".

"oh, but it's the truth~ trust me, not only her who has **Purgatory Fire**~", Tristan charged to Fraudrin who still possessed Dreyfus, nine heads of Dragon were ready to launch **Purgatory Fire** this time "now, your turn".

Fraudrin touched his chest "wait?! This body belonged to human?! If you kill me, you're gonna kill this man—".

"like the hell I'm gonna f*cking care about it?!", with tears of blood flowing out of his eyes, Tristan launched fire arrows to Fraudrin, slamming his body to the ground before sending him to wall of the cliff with a single kick "I'm not gonna be satisfied until I kill you all, who dare to do this to my father!".

(when Griamore cried for not hurting his father, Slader wrapped his arms around him.

Hendrickson clenched his fist "no... please, stop!? Don't kill him?!".)

Next second, Arthuria impaled her sword, piercing his body running through his chest. Her blue eyes shone under the moon like glistening ice blade "don't worry, it's alright because you will not feel the pain anymore".

Coughing blood, Dreyfus took over his body for a second and smiled to Arthuria "...thank you...".

"no need to thank us", with black-ink orbs and demon mark on his face, Tristan grimly narrowed his eyes and reached out his hand to touch Dreyfus' head "just apologize to our father after this and atone your Sin with your life".

Tristan launched **Purgatory Fire** after Arthuria casted **Purge** that dispelling Fraudrin out of Dreyfus' body. The Commandments could not find even a single body, not Fraudrin and not Dreyfus, only the fragment of Fraudrin's Commandment, **Selflessness**. Before any of Commandments could recover the fragment, Arthuria slashed the fragment with Excalibur, shocking the remaining Commandments of the fact she was able to exterminate the fragment of Commandment that turned into dust only with using the Excalibur Sword on her hand.

"surprise? **Eternal Sanctuary**, it's my magic power", Arthuria lifted her hand with amused grin "my magic power provide me the ability to destruct and reconstruct whatever I've got. Using this magic power, I also can purify every evil entity, like the curses or even the fragment of Commandments. Now, which Commandments that I should destroy?".

Grayroad was horrified "you even killed the human that possessed by Fraudrin?! And why are you still alive?! You should have died due to my Commandments?!".

"any problem with that? can you blame us after he tried to kill my father many times?", Tristan glared to them, voice tainted with cruelty and hostility "also, I am Undead. I'm dead already, there's no way you could steal my life-span when I don't even have one".

(Gowther remarked "as I expected, he is Undead".

On the rooftop of Liones Castle, Griamore and Hendrickson cried, thinking Dreyfus had died and Slader cradled Griamore on his hands. That was when surprisingly unconscious Dreyfus appeared in front of them.

Griamore ran to him, shaking his body "father?!".

When Dreyfus regained his consciousness, he was baffled to find no injuries on his body "I'm supposed to die, right?".

Gowther explained to them all about what happened "King Arthuria casted **Purge** to dispell Fraudrin out of your body and before any of Commandments realized what truly happened, Morgan snapped her fingers to teleport you here while Tristan pretended to kill you and Fraudrin in front of their eyes using his **Purgatory Fire**".

Dreyfus had touching reunion with Hendrickson and Griamore, also shocked to see his son turned into a child again, Hendrickson promised him to explain everything later. After that, Dreyfus turned to them "but Sir Meliodas—!?".

All members of Deadly Sins and Elizabeth lowered their head and stared down solemnly to the crystal ball that showing Griselda expertly tried to wrap the makeshift bandages that she made of Melody's ripped skirt onto Meliodas' torso to stop the bleeding while Melody, crying silently, kept holding onto Meliodas' hand. That was when they saw Lancelot who had turned back into his human form, dragging Melascula's body on his hand)

Lancelot lifted limp-bodied Melascula to Melody "then? what do you want with this corpse?".

"Melascula?! since when—", turning to the ground, he just realized Melascula was no longer there and Zeldris grabbed the hilt of his sword before he leapt with Estarossa and Grayroad in tow "tch!?".

Titania halted them in the process and snapped her finger, turning her Spirit Spear into the Fifth Form : Increase "oh, your opponent will be us~".

Estarossa pulled out his sword, swinging his sword to Arthuria "not that I care too much, but what do you want with her?".

Arthuria smirked "oh, you're gonna find out about it".

"she's not dead yet", Melody wiped her eyes and stood up before she reached out her hand with one hand still holding Meliodas' hand "**Absorb**".

All Miasma on Melascula's body was sucked by Melody who '**Absorb**' her Miasma, bathing her body with miasma that she transferred to Meliodas in order to help him fix his body. Once all of Miasma on Melascula's body had been sucked dry by Melody, Melascula turned into snake with still-twisted neck and Lancelot threw the snake to Morgan "my old man told me about how her ability is annoyingly a nuisance for us, but since we can't kill her... You can give it to your mother as well".

"thank you", Morgan put turned-into-snake Melascula into flask "mother will be pleased with this".

(Gowther lifted his finger "interesting methods. They tried to get rid the Commandments one by one in such effective way. Now, it's only Grayroad, Estarossa and Zeldris".

Ban clenched his fist, remembering of the moment he hadn't able to finish his words when Elaine died "yes, but the Cap'n is...".

"the chance of the Captain survived is still exist as long as he still has one heart, although indeed, he's still in danger of dying", Gowther reassured in not too reassuring way "thus Melody has transferred her energy to strengthen him as long as she holds the Captain's hand".

"it means there's a chance that Sir Meliodas can survive, right!?", Elizabeth, tearfully, intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes shut _"please, Sir Meliodas... you have to survive and come back to us"_.

Elizabeth was unaware of Sariel and Tarmiel who watched her over from the beginning.

Gowther mumbled "I wonder why, the longer King Arthuria fought against it's only Zeldris, Estarossa and Grayroad with help from Morgan's Mama, Morgan, Titania, Tristan and Lancelot, the magic power within Excalibur only grows stronger".)

"speaking of which, the curse of Grayroad's Commandments is quite annoying. We can't kill anyone as long as we're still in the range of his curse", Titania snapped her finger, turning Spirit Spear into the Second Form : Guardian "any suggestion, my King?".

"yeah, unless they are Immortal or Undead like Lancelot's father or Tristan, I guess no one can get rid of Grayroad", still deflecting Estarossa's sword, Arthuria pointed out "Morgan's mother is exception, though".

"Lady Arthuria, Titania, move aside?!", Morgan called out from above, sitting on top of her mother's head "leave Grayroad to me and my mother?!".

After Arthuria and Titania moved aside like Morgan had instructed, Morgan reached out her hands to create the barrier around Grayroad in order to prevent the Demon to escape "**Thousand Suns**".

Morgan's mother lifted and intertwined her wings, a gigantic sun appeared in front of its beak "**Phoenix Sun**".

After the **Phoenix Sun** hit Grayroad, Morgan peeked down "did you kill that Demon, mother?", next second, Morgan gawked "eh? not yet? why?!".

After her mother answered with little squeals, Morgan flopped backward "oh, my god... I see. You want make Grayroad as your Guinea Pig. Geez, you should have just told me to catch Grayroad beforehand, mother", when her mother made purring sounds, Morgan grinned triumphantly as she prepared empty flask for Grayroad on her hand "huh? Oh... you simply wouldn't feel satisfied if you didn't kick her ass first for cursing uncle Meliodas and barely endanger us".

Titania chuckled "aw, it's so sweet of you, Morgan's Mama~".

Tristan dodged Zeldris' sword "as much as it's fun to witness your bonding time with your mother, please don't forget we are still on the battlefield, oi?!".

"yeah, yeah, we know", with Grayroad was lying unconscious on the ground, this was their chance and Morgan lifted her hands "**Endless Whirl**?!".

Nothing Estarossa and Zeldris could do when Morgan trapped Grayroad within the empty flask that she tucked into her pocket, precious Guinea Pig for her mother.

_"it's been full"_, Arthuria stepped backward, holding her sword up "retreat?!".

With that, all members The League of Hybrids except Arthuria, retreated and jumped back, landing on the edge of the cliff. With all her comrades stood behind her, after Morgan's mother hovered, flying right above her, Arthuria exchanged glances with Morgan's mother before Morgan's mother, again, intertwined her enormous wings in front of her beak, launching her **Phoenix Sun** to Arthuria. However, instead of hurting Arthuria, the **Phoenix Sun** was absorbed by Excalibur instead.

Arthuria lifted her Sword as golden light with yellowish sparks like the Sun surrounding her sword "**Avenger Counter**".

"for your information, this technique is originally created by my beloved twin sister, rather similar with **Revenge Counter**. The different is, if my father used his body to charge himself with the attacks after render himself defenseless against all forms of power, my sister only needs to charge the attacks in all forms of power into her Sword. I wonder, how many attacks that you all have launched to her?", Tristan smirked and lifted his thumb "according to my memory as her twin brother, I've never seen her this mad so I bet you can't survive her **Avenger Counter** unless you have superior power level or at least, on same class with Mael, the strongest of the Four Archangels".

Morgan said as she casually sat on her mother's head "but don't worry, she hasn't used her full power yet. Maybe there's a chance you will survive if you're strong enough to survive from her attack. Good luck~".

("i-i-i-i-it can't be... her power level is insane?! Unless this magical eye is broken...", Hawk stuttered and sweat-dropped "Power: 200.000; Strength: 178.000; Spirit: 169.000; Power Level: 547.000!?".

Ban gawked "and it's not even her full power? How strong she is, actually?!".)

When Zeldris and Estarossa tried to run away, surprisingly they came back to where they had stood and Morgan smirked triumphantly "**Copy Cat**. Spells that make me able to copy someone's technique with just one look. Unfortunately, I'm only able to copy technique that I have ever seen. This time, I copied '**Cursed Chains Of Emnity**' that belonged to Grayroad. This time, you are the one who unable to escape, Ten Commandments".

"this is for my father", blinking away her tears, Arthuria swung her sword "**Avenger Counter**?!".

After the explosion of power destroyed the battlefield, Arthuria tried to control her breathing before she dropped to her knees, embedding her sword on the ground.

Griselda approached her first "Lady Arthuria?!".

"I'm fine", with beads of sweat covering her body, Arthuria huffed before looking up "coming".

"what's coming?", Griselda startled, looking up as well "these presences—!?".

Next second, a group of black-cloaked with hood covered their head and face appeared in front of The League of Hybrids.

One of them who holding the long staff, approached Arthuria and Griselda, the gruff voice that sounded like an old man "we don't expect to find you in this mess, The League Of Hybrids. Especially not you, Arthuria Pendragon".

"as I expected. Grand Order Chaldea, huh?", Arthuria huffed "so what now? want to send us back?".

"maybe your actions this time can save all Clans and prevent more casualties of the Holy War, but we can't just simply turn our cheek and close our eyes of the fact you have acted due to personal reason".

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and pulled down the hood, revealing beautiful woman with a pair of horns on her head and a pair of large, dark wings from her back. What shocked them was the fact that this woman looked almost like Merlin. The different was, she had long straight raven hair that reached her hips. With one stern sideways glance, she successfully made the gruffy old man retreated. Turning to Arthuria, she smiled fondly.

"don't worry, Arthuria, if your actions can save the existence of all Clans, prevent more bloodshed and stop the Holy War before it demands more casualties, maybe your act this time, due to personal reason, will not be problem. I can talk and discuss about this further with these Elders of Grand Order Chaldea", looking behind, before any of her comrades could protest, she shut them all with a single glare "and all of you will listen to me no matter what, if you don't want to invite my anger. I have full responsibility over them. Do we agree, Elders?".

One of Elders from Grand Order Chaldea grunted "tch, fine then. This time, we will believe on your judgment. Hopefully you'll not be ended up losing your own head, the Fay Queen Lilith".

After all of Elders from Grand Order Chaldea left, leaving Lilith with the League of Hybrids, Arthuria smiled "thank you, Lady Lilith".

Lilith merely nodded her head "anytime".

Suddenly, they all turned their head to the battlefield, still fulfilled with smoke.

"impressive, there are two of them who still able to move while the others have gravely injured to the point they are barely able to move. Estarossa and Zeldris. I guess it's because Zeldris was using Demon King's power that make him immune from magic attack and Estarossa is on superior power class with Mael of the Four Archangels", Tristan clicked his tongue before turning to Arthuria "what should we do now, sis?".

With Griselda stood beside her to support her, Arthuria sheathed back Excalibur into its scabbard on her back "for now, let's just go back to the Boar Hat. We still have a lot to discuss with her and we also can treat father's wounds better there".

Tristan pointed to Morgan's mother which its size was ridiculously too big to hide anywhere "and? how about her?".

"fret now, I can turn her back to her human form", Lilith rubbed her temples "although... geez, I thought she's smart enough to not use this form".

"let's go, before the Commandments come here", Morgan knocked her Sacred Treasure to the ground "to Boar Hat".

After smoke had dissipated, only unscathed Zeldris who still stood while heavily-wounded Estarossa along with charred Derieri and Monspiet lying on the ground. Dolor and Gloxinia could no longer be found anywhere, not even their fragment of Commandments could no longer be found.

Clenching his fists, Zeldris screamed out bloody murder for their lost this night _"Gelda, Griselda, what in the world happened to you two?"_.

(after Grand Order Chaldea and The League Of Hybrids disappeared from the battlefield, leaving who were still remained of Ten Commandments, Elizabeth mumbled "what happened on the Boar Hat? How about Sir Meliodas?".

Hawk pointed out "wait, Merlin is still on the Boar Hat!? Surely she can feel their presence, right?".

Ban clicked his tongue "then, Merlin's better get out of the Boar Hat to check on the Cap'n right away. Hopefully she's doing a good job of house-keeping".

Gilthunder asked to the mage "can you show us what happened on the Boar Hat, too? maybe it will help us to figure out who are they".

Gilfrost nodded his head to Gilthunder "sure, just tell me the coordination and I can move my spell to see what happened there".

No one of them expect what they will witness after this, though).

* * *

**A/N :**

_So, Grayroad and Melascula are Guinea Pig within the flask. Fraudrin was dead. Estarossa, Derieri and Monspiet were roasted. Dolor and Gloxinia are missing. Zeldris is the only one who still health enough to move. See you next chapter~_


	5. Enemy Or Ally

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Enemy Or Ally**

**.**

* * *

After they arrived near the Boar Hat was parked, the first thing they did was to care for Meliodas.

Arthuria immediately approached them "how is father's doing, Melody?".

"not great", Melody sniffed and shook her head, face as pale as death, like all of her bloods had drained from her body, rubbing her tears away from her eyes "I've been transferring my Miasma from my body so his darkness can fix all of his wounds... but his wounds... I've never seen Dad injured this terrible...".

Wild tried to cheer her up "at least all wounds which discharge his bloods have closed and his bleeding has stopped now. You've been doing a great job at this point, Melody?!".

"Wild is right", Cathy wiped her tears using her tail, purring "don't cry, M'Lady".

"he will be out of commission for weeks without healing magic but from what I heard of Arthuria and Griselda about your abilities, we can heal him faster with help from Titania's Spirit Spear Form Eight and Melody's power. Correct?", Lilith confirmed which gaining nods from Titania and Melody before sighing loudly, smacking Meliodas' head lightly "honestly, to think he even tried to fight the Ten Commandments all by himself... I already know that he is an idiot, but he should have known this is too much even for him... wonder how his children have felt, to have this idiot as their father?".

Tristan snorted "you are not the only one who said it, thank you very much".

"well, we just need healing magic, then", Arthuria reached out her hand "**Invigorate**".

Sure enough, the body didn't seem change at all and it was really shocked them. Looking down to her palm, Arthuria frowned "...why wouldn't this work, I wonder?".

"are you feeling okay?", Lancelot asked dubiously "it's not because you've lacked of magic power after our battle or you simply don't feel well, right?".

"let me check", brushing her hand across his feverish forehead, Lilith turned to Arthuria "hm... we've got a problem here, kid. He's got the curse from Commandments, **Love** and **Piety**. Not only it will slow his recovery down but I'm afraid he will reseal off himself before he goes relapse. It only heightens the chance he will never open his eyes again".

"not gonna happen as long as we're here. Well, I guess it's my turn, then", cupping his father's cheeks and pressing her forehead into his, Melody closed her eyes and inhaled deep breath before she opened her eyes wide, unique eyes gleaming with gold and silver sparks "**Dive**".

Next second, Meliodas opened his eyes wide, with glint of silver and gold sparks, his eyes gleaming red as his body started thrashing around till Griselda had to restrain his legs and Tristan held down his body. Arthuria clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes when Meliodas started coughing more bloods with his body writhing in pain and screaming in agony. Titania had to look away of the stomach-curling sight and Lancelot cringed a little. Griselda bit her lower lips and closed her eyes.

Even Lilith twitched her eyebrow "...care to explain to me, what is she doing?".

"well, to put it simple, Melody uses **Dive** to possess our father's body in order to find the curses and get rid the curse", Arthuria looked down to her palm "I tried to use **Invigorate** on father just now but it's just not working. I guess it has something to do with the curses".

Several seconds later, massive waves of miasma burst out of Meliodas' body. Meliodas closed his eyes again in exhaustion, slumping back into his deep slumber. Melody instantly kept the distance with her father and covered her mouth. Knowing what would happen, Lancelot quickly swept Melody on his arms before putting down Melody on the ground, stroking her back as Melody heaved, spewing bloody bile to the ground.

Panting, with bloody bile flowing down her chin, Melody smiled weakly "I did it... the curses have gone for good and... at least, all of his hearts have started growing back... his veins and his bones started to re-attach as well... we just need...".

"we know, we just the healing magic", Tristan cut her off, patting her head "but you overdid it to the point spewing bloody bile, again. Now, just rest and leave it to us for a while".

Titania winced at the stomach-curling sight "I should admit... that was gross...".

Melody wiped her mouth with her sleeve, trying to make it light with her dry joke "not my first time... remember?".

Lancelot carried her on his arms again, rocking her lightly as he stroking her back soothingly "but if you can, please don't do this to us?! Do you think how do we feel when witnessing you spewing bloody bile like this?".

Leaning her head on Lancelot's shoulder, Melody welcomed the warmth and sighed in content "hey, I'm gonna be alright, remember?".

"yeah, say the one who was just spewing bloody bile seconds ago", Arthuria grumbled, gently touched Meliodas' forehead, feeling he started feverish, the way him breathing raggedly was unsettled for her heart and she turned to the Fairy Queen "now the curses have gone, we still need the healing magic to heal all his wounds. Titania".

"understood. Spirit Spear Eight Form : Beehive Cocoon", Titania moved her fingers, spreading her arm to the side. Her Spirit Spear turned into Beehive Cocoon, the transparent cocoon fulfilled with honey and all kind of herbs that could heal "this should help his regeneration. He should be able to gain back all his hearts and fully recovered in... well, at this rate of his condition, at least it will take about a half month or the slowest, a month".

"very fair, then. With the Ten Commandments' crumbled conditions now, they also need time to heal. They will likely move after they recover as well, so we can say that we're even now", Arthuria shrugged after carrying Meliodas and put Meliodas into the Beehive Cocoon, looking down to him with solemn narrowed eyes "for now, just rest, father".

Lilith clapped her hands "you truly are a great leader, Arthuria. I admit I'm rather amazed, because for a child whom their father got himself barely killed by your enemy, you seem calm and cold-headed, Arthuria. Unlike your brother and sister, you have everything under control. Well, out of the fact that your brother is hot-blooded and your sister is only a child. Who said it's good idea to bring a kid like Melody to the battlefield, anyway?".

Titania lifted his thumb, ignoring Tristan's constant complaints "good point you've got here".

"it could've been worse. Had we been too late, father would have...", Arthuria shook her head, unable to continue her words before she smiled bitterly "we could save him this time, but still... I thought we really should have come sooner, otherwise father...".

Tristan smacked Arthuria on the back of her head "okay, stop right there. Stop your bad habit to blame yourself that you've inherited from father".

Arthuria rubbed the back of her head and frowned "like you never did the same?".

"not on the same level as you and father, at least", Tristan rolled his eyes "the most important thing is, we have saved father tonight and next thing we should do is to help him heal before we re-launch the attack to stop the ambition of the Demon King and Ten Commandments. You are our leader. If you turned so softy and sitting duck only to blame yourself, I'd kick your ass of your throne and put myself in charge".

"...you're right", Arthuria blinked her eyes hardly as she was on the verge of tears. Choking back her tears, Arthuria turned to Lilith and smiled gently "your aide is truly a big help for us. Thank you so much for letting us to stay on your place, Lady Lilith".

"just think I'm doing the favor for old friend, my dear. After all, I owe Meliodas and your mother for saving my daughter's life 3.000 years ago. Since Meliodas and his children haven't met for years, I think it should be best for them to stick together as long as Meliodas is recovering. The perfect place to hide will be my place, since we can heal him and hide from the Ten Commandments, you can call it as hit two birds with one stone. Not to mention, I also love children and animal like Melody and these rare-animals. I'd love to spend time with my daughter and grand-daughter as well", Lilith looked around "but from what I heard from Griselda and Arthuria, at least Meliodas has some fellow comrades. Where are they? I didn't even see a single one and why didn't they help him?".

Titania explained "they are on Liones Castle. One of participants is a Wizard and he transferred them all to Liones Castle in the middle of the battle between uncle Meliodas with Gloxinia and Dolor".

"it can't be helped, I guess... Unlike us, by this point of time on their current state, they are still rather frail and weak. Not that I want to insult or lash out about them, but copying what uncle Meliodas would say...", Lancelot ruffled his hair before he shrugged his shoulders, trying to copy Meliodas as he drawled playfully "you've still got a long-long-loooong way to go, kids~".

Arthuria and Tristan choked back their laughter.

Arthuria cleared her throat and covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking "well... can't say you're totally wrong... but...".

Tristan clutched his stomach, covering his eyes with his hand "but the way you were speaking, trying to copy my father was rather...".

Melody brightened even if just a bit, laughing it out loud "Lancelot, you're so mean?! Even if it's the truth, you shouldn't say something bad about other people like that!? Although that was really funny, I admit".

"finally, you laugh again", Lancelot smiled warmly to Melody, ruffling her head "it's better to see you smile and laugh brightly rather than crying, you know?".

"okay, stop right there. We know she's your fiancée and you love her, we all do love her even", Griselda snatched Melody from Lancelot and carrying Melody "but we can't get her too worked up now".

Melody tilted her head innocently "to where will we go now? to your hibernaculum?".

Lilith tried to joke despite her serious expression "yes, because your Dad is gonna need to hibernate for a while".

Arthuria raised her eyebrow "grouping our father with a bear now?".

Tristan rolled his eyes "please don't say it to her with that serious face of yours, Mother-in-law. She will believe it as the fact and it's not funny at all".

Lilith lifted her hand "kidding".

"now, how about the mama bird here?", Tristan lifted his thumb to Mama bird behind them "no wonder if Morgan wanted to bring her Mama Bird to Liones Kingdom because her father is still there but I don't think it's good idea to bring father along with us to Liones".

"I decide to bring father to Lady Lilith's territory because it's the best for his healing and once he has fully recovered, we will go to Liones Kingdom", Arthuria narrowed her eyes with sideways glance to Tristan "now, with Fraudrin's gone and the Ten Commandments are indisposed like father's, we needn't to worry for a while. What's your problem that make you not want us to going to Liones with father?".

"you ask me what's my problem, sis? okay", Tristan put his hands on his hips "why should we believe them? You still want to bring father to the Liones Kingdom where the weaklings who not even able to do anything to save him tonight, instead being suspicious on him just because of the mere notion that father is Demon, even turning their back against him and trying to kill him when they found out that our father is a Demon?".

Titania stepped forward, ready to argue "are you seriously bringing this up now?".

"Titania", Lancelot touched her shoulder and shook his head "he's right".

"Tristan, what you said... we can't deny it because it's the truth, but I think isn't it way too out of line?", Arthuria closed her eyes and rubbed her eyebrows "I don't want **this** become the source of your fight with Titania and Lancelot again, so let this just be an argue between us. I get your point, but you also know that not all humans or Clans other than Demon Clan will look at us like that".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "like what? Like your late husband—".

In a second, Arthuria had pulled Excalibur out of its sheath, pointing her sword to Tristan's neck.

Griselda reached out her hand "Lady Arthuria, wait?!".

"rules on our family number seven : don't rub the salt on our family's wounds", Arthuria glared, lifting her sword to his chin "I've had enough. You already crossed the boundary, snot-nosed brat. If you want to continue this, just back to the point".

Lowering the tip of her sword from his neck, Tristan sighed "...I know, but I wonder if they are truly as trustworthy as we knew them? Should I remind you about what happened to father and to us? Not only once or twice, people were being suspicious, turned their back against us, left us and even trying to kill us, just because of the mere notion that Demon bloods running through our vein, to the point that not only us, but even father thought it would be best to just die, to stop feel the pain and just put the end to the suffering, only to get the pain and suffering deeper than before?".

"what the differences of us with them if we did the same?", sheathing back her sword, Arthuria stepped forward and bring his head down to lean on her shoulder "I know, it's hurt to try to believe again after we are betrayed, many times in fact, but we still have each other as family. No matter how many times we have been betrayed, don't stop believe on our beloved one. That's what father told us".

Tristan sighed to her shoulder "you're too softy".

"you're too worrywart", Arthuria narrowed her eyes "...is it because of witnessing father nearly died again?".

"shut it", wrapping his arms around her waist, Tristan buried his face on her shoulder "maybe I'm just tired, that's all".

"I understand, we all do", patting his head, Arthuria smiled softly "wait, you're crying?".

Titania gasped and covered her mouth mockingly "oh my, he's crying?".

Lancelot patted Tristan's head with mocking grin "don't cry, my friend~".

Lifting his head, Tristan blushed furiously "I am not?!".

"no worry, we can bring them to my place. Sorry, Arthuria, but I agree with your brother this time. It's way too easy for people to hurt your father right now, but we can handle it if we bring them to my place as our hideout", turning to Morgan, Lilith waved her hand "anyway, I need to make it clear now, why did your mother turn into this form, Morgan?".

"I have no idea too, grandmother!?", Morgan charged into Lilith, wrapping her arms around Lilith and looking up "what I know is, I thought I had talked to mother to just stay here and wait until we're back with uncle Meliodas because Mother was not in condition to fight, but then Mother appeared in this form?! Do you think she turned to this form because of me?".

"sup, we just need to ask her about it later", Lilith smiled down fondly to her, kissing her forehead "don't judge something too fast, my dear".

"why not make it quicker with read her mind?", Tristan lifted his finger and threw an arrow light so he could read her mind "uh, looks like she 'accidentally' turned into this form".

Griselda raised her eyebrow "what do you mean with accidentally turned into this form?"

"her body turned into stone because of the curse, correct?", Tristan pointed out, gaining collectives of nods from his comrades before scratching his head "well, your mother was panicked, thinking your life would be in danger because of fighting against the Ten Commandments. She knocked her body to the floor, which the body-turned-into-stone shattered into pieces, Phoenix blood in her body's awakened and she resurrected again. Long story short, she activated her phoenix blood in order to save you, her daughter, Morgan".

"for heaven's sake, I never know my daughter can be this stupid?", Lilith face-palmed "wonder if she's got it from Meliodas? Maybe I really shouldn't have to just let Meliodas raised her".

"so it's my fault?!", Morgan cupped her cheeks, horrified before she dropped to her knees, squirming. Next second, she turned into a cute little girl "oh, it's past the midnight already".

"that's cute of you. So, what Arthuria said that you will turn into child after the midnight is true", Lilith was amused "speaking of which, where is your father, Morgan?".

"father... obviously not here, I don't feel him nearby", Morgan trailed off before pulling her sleeve with concern clear on her eyes, pointing to her mother "how about mother? What if she can't turn back into her human form? You have to help her?!".

"that's why I'm here, my dear. Although, looks like I will need your help", Lilith convinced her and patted Morgan's head, looking up to the flying dark bird above with hardened expression, lifting her finger "**The Hymn Of The Woods**".

Green and yellow light appeared from Lilith's fingers that wrapping the gigantic dark-feathered bird's body. Along with the sound of someone singing beautifully, they also could hear the sound of the Woods as the Morgan's mother slowly turned into human, a woman that they recognized and well-acquainted with. After all dark feathers turned into flower petals, a short-shoulder-length straight raven-haired and golden-eyed woman cladded in sweetheart dark dress gasped, tipping her head backwards and the beads of sweat covering all over her face and body. Black marks wrapped her forearms and her chest, crawling on her back in shape of dark sun. Her fingernails grew longer almost like a claw of bird. She jerked her body backwards, screaming bloody murder before a pair of enormous wings appeared and she spreading her wings out, flapping her wings which in result creating the gust of wind.

"as long as I've known you, you are a wise woman and you should have been smarter than this, Merlin", Lilith approached her "though I don't expect at all, that our reunion would be like this, my daughter".

Panting, now with her wings stretched out, Merlin who was on her knees and palms, now glared up to Lilith before Merlin roared and lunged into Lilith, toppling her backwards with enough force to knock the air out of Lilith's lung, clutching her neck as she straddling on Lilith's midsection.

"wha—", Morgan gasped and covered her mouth, already want to run to their side "mother, what are you doing?!".

Arthuria lifted her hand to the side, halting them all "Morgan, don't come closer. Your mother is not in her right mind".

"well, I expected this reaction of you. No wonder if you hate me", Lilith reached out her hand to cup Merlin's cheek with those sad eyes as her daughter glared down to her with so much bloodlust on her beautiful golden eyes "but looking at your condition right now, it's just like looking at the sorrowful blood-thirsty beast. Such beautiful beast that I've given born to this world who earned the blessings from the Demon King and Supreme Deity. Have you forgotten who you are? Have you been driven by your hatred and sorrow to me to the point where you only want nothing to do with me but to kill me, my daughter?".

Merlin threw her head back and laughed loudly, darkly before she glared down to Lilith with dark smirk "oh, are you really calling me your daughter now? after you told me that I'm no longer your daughter, that you don't consider me as your daughter anymore, back then when you tried to kill me, mother... or should I call you the Fallen Angel who turned into the Fay Queen, Lady Lilith?".

"we can always argue about this later", Lilith's expression didn't change at all "I know, whatever I tell you... will not change the fact that I hurt you deeply, but I've prepared myself to repent my Sin. At least, give me a chance to atone. I will do anything as my penance".

"anything? Then I want you to break me free from this curse that you've bestowed upon me", Merlin hissed "break me free from my curse and take away the **Purgatory Fire** from my body!?".

Lilith caressed her neck and shook her head "no, I can't do it".

"then I will just have to force you to do it", pushing Lilith back to the ground, Merlin held her shoulders down "after all, I'm Boar Sin Of Gluttony. I only know how to take, not to give. Do it, before you get yourself burned along with me".

Griselda created the barrier to protect her and her comrades behind her from the blue fire, that Merlin had ignited all over her body, spread out "she's trying to burn herself along with Lady Lilith?!".

"somebody has to stop her?!", Titania caught Morgan, wrapping her arms around her waist "wait, not you!? at least not with your condition now?! You can get yourself burned as well?!".

Morgan in her child version, wriggled her way out of Titania's iron grip in vain, only able to crying out loud "don't, mother?!".

"why, hello, little Merlin", wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulder, Gloxinia kissed the crown of her head and blue fire which surrounding Merlin's and Lilith's body died down as Merlin spared glance to him. Gloxinia smiled down to her fondly and kissed her forehead as she looking up "I even barely could recognize you, dear. You really have become full grown-up woman. I know you're so cute when you were a child, but I can't believe you've gotten so beautiful, even having such an adorable daughter like Morgan".

Merlin blinked away her tears before she looking behind over her shoulder with sweet smile on her face "uncle Gloxinia, uncle Dolor".

Gritted her teeth, Morgan used teleportation to move away from Titania's iron grip to the ground near Merlin and Lilith. Pushing Gloxinia away from Merlin, Morgan successfully knocked him to the ground "stay away from my mother?!".

After Gloxinia toppled over to the ground with Dolor nearby, looking down to him in pity, this time the little Morgan turned into Merlin, running to her and toppling Merlin over to the ground. Wrapping her arms around Merlin's shoulders, Morgan clung to her for dear life "mother, stop?! Just let people say what they want, because no matter what people said about you, it will never change what I feel towards you?! Even if your hands were stained by blood, I only have one mother?! It's been only you?! I know you!? You are my mother and I am your daughter?! I'm still here?! I only want to stay by your side, so please, don't leave me?! This isn't you!? If you can hear my voice, please come back to me, be my mother that I've known and loved?! Remember what father said, that you are his sun?! I feel the same too, that's why... stay, don't leave us...".

For several minutes that felt like eternity, Morgan hugged Merlin who lying on her back despite a pair of dark, large wings on her back. Morgan flinched when Merlin touched her, but when Morgan looking down to the soft golden eyes that stared up to her with sweet, motherly smile grazed upon her face, she knew her mother had come back.

Merlin cupped her cheeks "don't cry, Morgan. as expected of my daughter. Your voice reached me".

"MOTHER?!", Morgan wrapped her arms around Merlin's body, she burst into tears of joy before she sobbing violently "I'm so relieved that you're back to normal!? I'm glad you've recovered!?".

"I'm so sorry, that I scared you, Morgan", looking down fondly to her with a single tear cascaded down her cheek, Merlin smiled motherly and kissed Morgan's forehead "thank you... for remind me of what's important of me and who I am... don't worry, I'm not going anywhere... I won't leave you and your father... but... looks like I need... to lie down for a while...".

"mother!?", supporting Merlin, Morgan protectively wrapped her arms around Merlin who slumped to her body. Only then Morgan realized her mother sporting sweat buckets and her clammy, feverish skin "you're burning up?!".

"it's fine... I'll be alright...", panting, Merlin tried to reassure with wry smile "not my first time".

"yep, she's right", Tristan took over, already supporting Merlin on his arm, snaking his arms on the back of her head and her waist "yo, should I say long time no see you, Merlin? How about you just rest for a while?".

"Triss, take care of my daughter... for a while...", looking up, Merlin blinked away her tears with choked back tiny sob, cupping his cheek "I can't lose her...especially not after I lost my sister...".

"I know. After all, I promised Isolde to protect our family. Isolde is not only your little sister, she is also my wife", Tristan smiled sadly, giving a light peck on her forehead "don't worry, you can count on me. For now, just rest".

After Merlin smiled sincerely, almost child-like, her head tipped backwards and she fell unconscious again.

Arthuria stomped on the back of Tristan's head "just because you married with her little sister, don't be so touchy-feely and feel free to kiss her like that".

"that's right?!", Morgan instantly snatched Merlin away from him and pointed her accusing finger "she belongs to my father only?!".

Gloxinia crossed his arms, nodding his head "but I'm curious now, actually who is your father?".

Morgan scowled, tightening her arms around Merlin "huh? who are you, anyway?".

"I admit even I was shocked to see her outburst just now. It's been a long time ever since the last time she expressed her feelings so openly, so emotionally and genuinely. Maybe we should give thanks to you, for helping us to try to stop her, Gloxinia", scratching his nape, Tristan lifted his head with icy, deadly glare "but this and that are different matters, Gloxinia, Dolor".

Standing tall in between her friends and enemy, Arthuria stepped in "what do you want? Surely you do not come here to die on our arms and recklessly come after us with your barely-left magic power, right? It would be way too easy for us to kill you here".

"okay, to make it short...", cross-legged Gloxinia floated on the air, looking down to Arthuria "Arthuria Pendragon, the first daughter of Meliodas, you can destroy the fragment of Commandments, correct?".

Dolor sat on the ground, due to their size differences "we need your help to destroy ours".


	6. Truce And Hostages

**.**

**Chapter 5 – ****Truce And Hostages**

**.**

* * *

After they had calmed down Merlin who fell fast asleep on Morgan's hands, their attention fully directed to Gloxinia and Dolor. Lilith instantly stood, hovering above Morgan and unconscious Merlin behind her back to protect them, her expression as if telling them to not come closer and whoever dare to bring harm on her daughter and grand-daughter would accept the consequence on her own hands. Titania had moved to Melody's side to protect her along with Meliodas still sleeping within the Cocoon. Griselda had pulled out her twin dagger. Wild had a pair of ivory near its mouth, shielding Melody who sleeping on top of Cathy behind it. Tristan and Lancelot stood in front of Titania and Griselda. Arthuria stood protectively on the front, Excalibur sword ready on her hand.

"you want Lady Arthuria to destroy the fragment of your Commandments?", Griselda moved to in front of Arthuria "and why should we believe if this is not only one of your tricks?".

"we need you to tell us the answers of the questions that we need to know", Gloxinia rolled his eyes to Meliodas who slept like dead "considering your answers, of course. After all, like Lilith said, it's way too easy to hurt Meliodas in his state right now".

Tristan prepared the Dragon heads out of his back already "why did you ask us to kill you with such roundabout way?".

"wait", lifting her hand to the side, Arthuria blinked her eyes, looking up with such helluva, unreadable poker face that she earned from her father "that's surprisingly fast for someone who just fought with intention to kill against my father. I expected this to come and while true, this is time-saver, what have you two changed your mind this fast?".

Dolor and Gloxinia exchanged glances before they started talking.

"maybe you have heard from your father, but we are not actually part of Demon Clan. In fact, along with your father, we once fought side by side with one purpose, to annihilate the Ten Commandments and Demon King but throughout the course of our battle... well, let's just say unforeseen circumstance unfolded before our eyes... we were eventually forced to make a decision and the consequences of that decision still reverberate to this day", Dolor closed his eyes solemnly "we had racked our minds over the decision but in the end, we made the choice that needed to be made. That is what we believed and held steadfast to right up until today... when we again exchanged fists with your father".

"your father's words keep ringing on our head, thus we started to questioning about our own decision, whether our decision was correct or not", Gloxinia floated down, stealing a glance to Meliodas again "maybe you would not believe it if we said this, but your mother and your father were our best friends".

"yeah, remembering me that the one who make Dad lost one of his hand was the one who launched the Spirit Spear Basquias to him. Some best friend you are, huh?".

Wild sighed in exasperation to the little girl who half-opened her eyes while lying on Cathy's body "my Lady, so you're not sleeping yet? what we told before you to rest?".

"it's no use, Wild", Cathy swung her tail "the Lady is so stubborn".

Lancelot sat on Wild, clapping his hands "that's really good words we have here. Thank you very much, Melody~".

Dolor trailed off "...we will not make any excuses for that".

Gloxinia sighed and shook his head "looks like the little girl inherited her father's smart tongue, huh?".

"forgive her. She's the youngest of us", Arthuria turned to her sister, earning her frown "Melody".

"what? Want to ask me to not lash out, sister? no, I'm not buying it right now. I know, I'm still only a naive child, but actually what Dad has done? He never does something terrible to you that make him deserve this suffering and be killed like a lamb to be slaughter?! If something happened to Daddy, no matter what you said, sister, I would never forgive those who slaughter him tonight?!", Melody sat up, looking up with intense glare that more looked like cute pout before she pointing her finger accusingly "made the choice that needed to be made? You only tried to find an excuse for your mistake. Didn't dad say it himself? There's no turning back once you chose to go that way. No matter how much you have lost and how deep you have suffered, it's not an excuse to turn your back against the truth and chose to go that way!? You just want to looking for the scapegoat for the error of your life and one of the casualties is my Dad. How could I not be upset when for the rest of our life knowing father, he does not deserve this at all?!".

Panting, Melody was on the verge of crying again, just if she didn't puke bloods again next second and the panicked Lancelot instantly carried Melody on his arms. He wiped her tears, rocking her soothingly "what we told you before to not push yourself too hard?!".

"she didn't just say it without reason. Do you think how much the lost and suffering my father and sister have endured until they could be this strong and stay alive till today?", Tristan patted Melody's back, ignoring Arthuria's protest about how he and Melody also could be counted as well before turning back to Gloxinia and Dolor "indeed, you two and father have fought against each other with intention to kill each other seriously, but he did it in order to stop you two. Because you two were his friends, because he still thinks he has the responsibility to stop you two that he considered as his best friends, who have chosen the wrong path".

Gloxinia heightened his tone "if he indeed still thought of us as his friends, why would he try fight with intention to kill us just now?".

"instead because he thought of you two, even still thinks of you two as his old friends, he has to stop you before you two went too far?! Why couldn't you two see it that way?!", Tristan lashed out back "okay, at least he has kept his promise to us!? But he said to us once, that he should have found you to apologize, for abandoning you two. Hadn't he, you two wouldn't have walked this way. He thought it was his fault for abandoning you, that make you two choose to go this way. He and mother knew what happened to you two and if he could, he wouldn't want to fight and kill you two. Even if he died on your hands, he said it's alright because he deserved for it, for abandoning you two... but wouldn't it make sounded like he didn't mind at all to die on your hands?! Perhaps he even would let himself be killed, if we didn't ask him to promise us?!".

Dolor piped in "what promise?".

Arthuria and Tristan exchanged those sorrowful, sad eyes before Arthuria turned to answer.

"bad enough that two of the Ten Commandments, Zeldris and Estarossa, are his little brothers... he also has to face you two, his old friends... I was so scared, that he would let himself be killed, so I asked him to promise me... I and my siblings, we asked him to promise us, that he would live and survive, for us, no matter what upcoming in front of him, no matter whoever his opponent would be, so he could come back to us, his family who would always wait for him. If father didn't fight you two seriously... there's a chance that he would die and he wouldn't able to go back to us... besides, if he didn't fight you two seriously, wouldn't it make you two misunderstanding about him further? If he didn't fight you two with all might, you would think it means he had underestimated you two and also, it would mean the insult for Giant Clan, am I right?", earning no answer, Arthuria pressed further "answer me honestly, Gloxinia, Dolor... have what been happened between the three of you as friends who fought alongside each other to defeat the Ten Commandments and Demon King 3.000 years ago, do all of those memories are a mere lie? It just means nothing to you two although my father thought of you, even still thinks of you two as his friends that he has to stop?".

Dolor and Gloxinia clenched their fists, damn her for being so logical, before Gloxinia answered "...no, it's not".

"well then, I guess I could tell you this", Tristan sighed "father asked me to tell you two, had something happened to him and he hadn't had the chance to tell you two with his own mouth... even if just once, he hoped he could tell he apologize for abandoning you two and not able to save you two... what he could do as your old friend, only to make sure there's still something that have been left from you two".

Gloxinia demanded "what do you mean?".

"Gloxinia, your little sister is alive. Her name is Gerharde, right? She has been serving the Fairy King for generations as the Fairy King's Advisor. You haven't lost her. Father asked me to tell you about this if I met you first before he did or he had no chance to tell you... and Dolor, maybe I couldn't give satisfying answers for you... but you've been admired as the First Giant King, the strongest Giant King that the Giant Clan has ever had. Wouldn't it be enough?", Arthuria revealed "if you don't feel satisfied with our answers, you may ask your brethren but for now, that's all we can provide for you two".

Dolor's expression turned soft for once "Meliodas, you haven't changed a bit from how you used to be, have you?"

"the complete idiot!? We are the one who betray you, you shouldn't have to... you idiot...", Gloxinia punched the ground with his fist till his knuckles was bloodied. Covered his eyes, Gloxinia lowered his head in shame "like he said, there's no turning back for us... the chance of us getting into fight and kill each other like what happened tonight, we realized it very well and we have prepared ourselves... we think it's not sounded bad at all, to die in our former best friend's hands... however, it turned out like this, we never expected to die **that way** and after witnessing how we would died... looks like... to die in the hands of the children of our best friends doesn't sounded bad as well. After all, we have betrayed your parent. You, as their children, have every right to punish us".

"your little sister's right. We have been selfish and we don't even think about how our decision would have affected your parent's, even their children's and the little Merlin's life. After witnessing how much your parent have endured and suffered, without knowing what they have been through for 3.000 years with Merlin and their children, we even scrubbed more salt to your wounds with helping your sworn enemy and tried to kill your father. We know, no matter how many times we tried to apologize, what we did is unforgivable and maybe this is still too light as our punishment", Dolor also lowered his head in shame "but we have decided it, as our penance, you can take the fragments of our Commandments, destroy it and kill us".

"I refuse, because it's not too late for you to fix what's wrong and to repent your Sin, you know?", with a disapproval frown, Arthuria shook her head before she reached out her hand instead with absolving smile on her face "we can forgive you two for what you did to our father, only if you truly want to repent your Sin and fix your mistake".

Melody lifted her hand "no, we haven't forgiven them, yet".

"yes, it's only you", crossed his arms before his chest, Tristan leaned down to his twin "like I said, you're too kind, older sister. Do you seriously want to ask us to forgive them after they tried to kill our father?".

"the one who seriously want to kill our father was, ironically, our Uncles. At least, Gloxinia and Dolor have realized their fault and want to try to atone it. Why should we not help them with much better way, other than killing them?", crossed her arms before her chest, Arthuria lifted her head up "and I believe, that's what our mother and father would do, no matter how crazy it is in front of other people's eyes".

Griselda, Morgan, Titania and Lancelot said in unison "naive".

Griselda smiled knowingly "but oh well, this is exactly why we respect and choose you as our King, cousin".

"like parent like children, huh?", Gloxinia chuckled bitterly as he looking up nostagically to Arthuria "maybe you have more of your father's features other than your mother's blue eyes, but Meliodas was right... when he mentioned that you are so much like your mother, Arthuria".

"...other than father and Merlin, you are the other ones who said it to me. Thank you", Arthuria smiled before turning to her twin with much-too-innocence smile and threatening aura surrounding her body "speaking of which, Tristan, I thought I told you to only tell them about how they would die?".

"oh, maybe I accidentally added how many times father and mother died?", Tristan smiled way-too-innocence before turning to Gloxinia "and Gloxinia, when you said that humans are beyond salvation, I can't deny the fact because it's the truth. Ah, and don't tell my father about this because he's gonna strangle me".

Arthuria locked Tristan's head "how about _**I**_ strangle you instead first before him?".

"give up", Tristan choked before continue "however, even with Demons went all in to invade after our father's death, someone had told us to not lose to our despair and despite not knowing what kind of fate that lies ahead of us, somebody has to try because as long as we never give up, one day, the light will shine through. Ironically, the one who had told us and lit up the hope on our heart again when we have barely lost hope as well, is a human who successfully melted away the frozen heart of my twin sister".

Pressing her forehead on Tristan's back, Arthuria fisted the fabric of his clothes on her hand "...you're an idiot".

Tristan's body stiffened "sister? you're not crying, right?".

"idiot", Arthuria smacked his head before stomping on his head "don't talk bad about my late husband as long as I'm nearby if you don't want me to cut off your head next time".

Tristan lifted his hands in surrender "no problem, as long as you're not crying over your late husband again or else, I have a hunch feeling that either Griselda, Morgan or Titania will try to kill me".

"let's go back to our business, I'm gonna destroy the fragment of your Commandments after Griselda takes it out. About what we will do with you after this, let's discuss it further", Arthuria lifted her hand where Excalibur was ready with far-too-sweet-and-innocence smile on her face "but~ if you dare to do something that may hurt my family, ever, again... you fully know that we are more than capable to kill you two, right?".

Gloxinia and Dolor lifted their hands, sweat-dropped with note to never make her as their enemy "we understand".

Arthuria looked behind over her shoulder "Griselda".

"understood, Your Majesty", Griselda moved forward and moved her hands to remove the fragment of the Commandments from Gloxinia's and Dolor's body "wozn meihn' kha yshma noh' jhimeu".

Dolor's and Gloxinia's body shone before two fragment of Commandments came out of their body and Arthuria leapt, swinging her Excalibur Sword, successfully destroyed fragment of Commandments. She landed on the ground, sheathing back her Excalibur "congratulations, you two aren't the members of the Ten Commandments again. So, what do you want to do after this? Going back to your Clan?".

Gloxinia and Dolor still weren't sure if they had been back to normal so they did the body-check which ridiculously, Dolor asked Gloxinia to check if the mark of part as Demon Clan and the mark as one of the Ten Commandments on his butt was still exist or not but Gloxinia refused, telling him that the colors of his eyes had turned back into normal, just like him (in result, Tristan and Lancelot had laughed it off) before Gloxinia confirmed to them about what they would want to do.

"not to mention the Giant Clan and Fairy Clan have their own King right now, we also still have more important things to do", Gloxinia shook his head and landed in front of them "we owe you and your parent, so we want to help you to break the curses upon your parent, your siblings and Merlin".

"my mother too?", Morgan tilted her head "for uncle Meliodas and his family, I understand, but about my mother?".

"know this, Morgan, if there's a human that we don't hate, it's your mother, our little Merlin. We do fond of her, after all", Dolor raised his eyebrow "about 3.000 years ago, on the neutral metropolis of the Sages who sided with neither the Demons nor the Goddesses, Belialuin, there a miraculous child prodigy was born possessing the magic of Infinity. As rumors of this child resounded to both the Demon Underworld and the Heavens, a god from each wanted the child offered to them. That child is Merlin, your mother".

"naturally, the sages of Belialuin were heavily opposed, claiming that the child's power was, of course, their own. But the young child, against the will of the sages, negotiated with the two gods on her own and her terms were gifts of her own liking. Demon King gave the detailed information on all the secret arts and mysteries of the Underworld and divine protection that could defend against the brainwashing of the Goddesses and the Supreme Deity bestowed the child divine protection able to nullify any and all manner of dark curses and commandments but in the end, that girl who had received these divine gifts turned down both of them... in other words, she had deceived Gods. The two enraged Gods rained curses, mists of death, hellfire and lightning over the Belialuin for 1.000 days, destroying the metropolis but the child with the Gods' protection and the magic of Infinity was able to easily escape the ruination and disappeared", Gloxinia sat beside Morgan, looking up fondly to Arthuria "in fact, it was your parent who had saved her and brought her to hide her on Fairy King's forest on their house where they lived together. I was the Fairy King and Dolor's best friend, so they needed to ask my permission to bring her and it was only natural for Dolor to know what I know. We asked her, why would she do it and you know what her answer?".

"she simply wanted to find a cure to save her father's life, who was dying after he entered the Purgatory. Little Merlin's father, the Chief of the Capital Belialuin and the Elder of Sages, he was the one and only person who has ever gone to the Purgatory and made it back alive. During his research, he discovered a way through a doorway to Purgatory and he was able to step foot inside and return, though only for just one minute... and that mere minute reduced him to an invalid", Dolor heard the gasps near his foot "even after her father's death, Merlin still figured out how to bring her father's back and she found a way. **Purgatory Fire**. It's the source of light on Purgatory and you can bring someone back to life with it".

"I was the one who stole it from Purgatory, cooperated with Hades, the God of Underworld with one condition. I have to make love with him to give him a successor and I agreed", Lilith revealed, looking down to Merlin sadly "however... instead of giving it to Merlin's father, I gave it to Merlin who was dying 3.000 years ago when Demon King and Supreme Deity tried to kill her after they have cursed their own children".

"that's why... I don't understand at all... As long as I've known you, you're fond of your daughter and you love her, so why, Lilith? Of all people, why should you and how could you bestow the curse upon Merlin, your own daughter, Lilith!?", Gloxinia hissed and sighed in exasperation "first the Demon King and the Supreme Deity cursed their own children and now you also cursed your own daughter. Honestly, have the parent cursed their own children been the trend on Britannia?".

Dolor asked "actually, what kind of curse you've bestowed upon her?".

"**Limbo**. It's the curse I have put on Merlin, so she can forget her real identity as my daughter, so she would think and believe herself that she is a human, not the Hybrid, the half-breed of human and Fay, but only a human, prodigy child who possessing the magic Infinity. Look at her now, she is known as the strongest Sorceress of all Britannia, even if Merlin doesn't know what kind of blood that flowing through her vein. It's the only thing I could do as her mother... not only abandon and neglect her, not only once I hurt her and broke her heart, but I also hurt her twice and shattered her heart into pieces... I accept it if it only will make her hate me further, but if it can make her happier and live longer, I don't mind at all even if she hates me", Lilith touched Merlin's forehead "it will be a complicated, long story... but we have more than enough time on my place. I will explain everything later".

Arthuria sighed and stood up "she's right. Who know if Zeldris or other Commandments will send their troop to inspect the area around here? Let's go".

"Arthuria, are you okay?", Gloxinia frowned, pointing to under his nose "there, the nosebleed".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "sister, does your head hurt?".

They were surprised when this time, Arthuria coughed bloods.

Griselda squealed and caught her body as Arthuria staggered "Lady Arthuria!?".

Tristan and Melody approached her and crouched by her side "sister!?".

"it's alright... I'll be alright, just... the usual side-effect...", Arthuria covered her mouth, blood pooling on her palm "after all, Excalibur is extremely powerful Sword...".

"you're too reckless. You know what will happen to your body when you overuse your magic power, right!?", Lilith touched her chin and smiled fondly "my, I barely recognized you. You've grown up into such beautiful, fine woman. Meliodas and your mother would have been proud of you, had they known what kind of a woman you have become. I hope our reunion isn't like this".

"me too", Arthuria smiled wryly and patted Melody's head despite the blood staining her mouth as the crying little girl looked up to her with fear on her unique eyes "hey, don't cry. It could have been worse, had I not held myself back... so please, don't cry...".

"holy shit. Don't give us that", Tristan shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, crouching himself in front her "you and father are really... one of a kind. If father knew this—".

"—I wouldn't hear the end of it, would I?", Arthuria sighed with wry smile before leaning to Tristan's chest, tapping his bicep "take care of father, Melody and everyone as long as I'm off, Tris—".

Tristan cursed under his breath when his sister collapsed unconscious, carrying her bridal style "I know, geez. At least, just for once in your life, could you and father think more of yourselves before others?".

"we know all too well how selfless they are, right?", Titania chuckled bitterly, wiping her tears "I only hope... we needn't to wait too long, for them to open their eyes again...".

Lancelot patted Titania's head "you know they're strong, right? Let's believe them".

"yeah, if she was serious, she could kill them all but she didn't... she chose not to, because one of them is my father...", looking down to unconscious Arthuria with concern on her eyes, Griselda carried still crying Melody on her arms "what should we do now?".

"let's retreat for now. Your father and your sister's condition are far more important now", Lilith carried Merlin on her hands and advised Tristan who nodded his head before she turning to Dolor and Gloxinia "how about you two?".

"let us come with you?!", Gloxinia persisted "you also can keep us as hostages if you still don't believe us, we don't mind".

"don't think bad of me, then. Just think I'm doing this for my family's and guest's protection", Lilith snapped her fingers before a single iron shackle wrapped around Gloxinia's and Dolor's wrist "Demon's shackle. It will seal your magic power so you can't use magic power when you wear it, only as long as you stay on my place or until Meliodas or Arthuria regained their consciousness and one of them allow you to not wear it anymore. Deal?".

Dolor and Gloxinia nodded their head "deal".

After Cathy created the gate, they left to Lilith's place, the Fay Queen's Forest, leaving Hawk Mama who trotted back to Liones Kingdom after Melody had asked Hawk Mama to go to Liones Kingdom.


	7. Interval

**.**

**Chapter ****6**** – ****Interval**

**.**

* * *

If they held their breath, they didn't realize it. They simply couldn't feel relieved even if they knew that Meliodas was in good hands and he would be okay with his... well, children. Amazing and crazy strong children. This far, they knew that three of the seven (Arthuria Pendragon, Tristan and Melody) were indeed Meliodas' children. The blonde-one, Griselda who had fought against Zeldris, her own father, was their cousin. The other three? They still had no idea, only knowing that Lancelot and Titania were cousin, Titania was hybrid (half-Fairy half-Giantess she said?) too. Morgan, the one with wings that had so much resemblances with Merlin, she had a gigantic dark-feathered bird as her Mama and she was also the grand-daughter of Lilith, the Fay Queen who happened to be acquaintance with Meliodas' children.

Ah, and don't forget two rare beasts too, the one looked like Hawk's twin but this one was clearly bigger than Hawk, the super-hairy version of Hawk (seemed to be acquaintance with Meliodas as well) and the other one looked almost like Cath but this one was female and her name was Cathy, also bigger than Cathy.

This far that was all information they knew from them. They never heard anything from Meliodas about him having children already and they didn't even sure if it was really safe for them to trust their group. Well, at least with Meliodas, they could believe these kids to protect and take care of Meliodas.

Still, the tensed air hung heavy on the rooftop as they cautiously watched how still Meliodas lying on top of Wild's body with Melody nearby to care for him. They barely thought he was still alive. Knowing how Melody hadn't ever seen her father injured this terrible and Lilith mentioned about Meliodas had gotten the curses from two Commandments wasn't helping either. Even Merlin hadn't able to break the curse on him yet and it was just one curse. Meliodas got two curses, for heaven's sake?!

After Melody had confidently offered to break the curse, they wondered what she could do. Although the sight of Meliodas and Melody were puking bloods and bile was unnerving, at least the curses had been broken already. Elizabeth released long, heavy breath that she had held unconsciously ever since they saw Melody trying to break the curses. All of them seemed to breathe heavy and long sigh in relief when Meliodas' once-contorted-in-pain face turned into calm as if he only fell asleep, the peaceful one after Arthuria put him into Titania's Spirit Spear Eight Form : Beehive Cocoon. Elizabeth especially, hoped she could be acquaintance with Arthuria. The way Arthuria gently carried and hugged Meliodas on her arms, as if she was afraid of hurting her father further on his fragile state, enough to tell her about how much she loved her father and Elizabeth really wanted to know her further. Looking at the way Arthuria had gently whispered to Meliodas to just rest despite knowing he couldn't possibly hear to her, her affection and compassionate was so clear as the day.

Listening to how long the Captain should rest to his recovery, they couldn't help but worry, afraid and concern, knowing the Captain's indisposed condition this time was deadly serious and fearing of another attack from the Ten Commandments. However, Arthuria was right when she said that the Ten Commandments were also in the same condition with them. It seemed like their war had turned into Cold War, waiting for who would get recover first before each one of them could launch the counter-attack first.

After the bittersweet bantering between the twin who most likely the leader of their group (Arthuria and Tristan), they wondered just who was this Lilith and her daughter, the one who was saved by Meliodas and the goddess princess 3.000 years ago, the Mama Bird a.k.a Morgan's mother. Also, why they should bring Meliodas to Lilith's still-unknown place, persistently even, instead of bringing Meliodas to here, the Liones Kingdom where they waited when these kids even knew about them, Meliodas' comrades? At least, they still could help him recovering, right?

Or the Hybrids just thought they weren't trustworthy enough.

Despite the dry jokes from Lancelot who intended to make Melody laughing, they couldn't help it but feeling guilty, helplessness and uselessness because nothing they could do this night to save Meliodas, they only could watch what happened from here on the safe place when Meliodas' life was in stake and his children with their cousin and comrades were the ones who able to save him. It turned out Arthuria's decision to bring Meliodas to Lilith's place from the first place was the best option they had to get him recover but the argue between Tristan and Arthuria after that...

...it felt like their hearts were stabbed by sharp swords which embedding on Meliodas' body just now. Their pain, grief, misery and doubt were as clear as day. It was not these kids did not want to believe on them, these kids were just scared if they would be rejected like what Tristan mentioned. Not only Ban who gritted his teeth or King who clenched his fists, but also all of them who feeling sharp words from Tristan as sharp as Estarossa's swords piercing through Meliodas' hearts.

Even so, when Arthuria persuaded her twin brother, the way she smiled fondly and certain with every of her words and actions, it was so painfully familiar with her father. After Arthuria hugged her twin and mentioned about him crying, Lancelot and Titania exchanged identical mischievous grin before Titania faked her shock and Lancelot had mockingly tried to comfort him which Tristan annoyedly told them he was not crying at all but the red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks told them otherwise.

Lilith interrupted before this time, the attention fully directed to the Mama Bird, Morgan's mother. They had a hunch feeling who was Morgan's mother (well, some of them) after the mention of the curse that turned the body into stone. Could it be—

—nah, no way. Speaking of which, why did Merlin not come out at all from the Boar Hat just like this group did not go into the Boar Hat?

"so~ not only Arthuria, Tristan and Melody, but Cap'n also raised this Morgan's Mama? Seriously, I wonder how many kids you've raised, Cap'n?".

Knowing he fact that Morgan's mother, the Mama Bird was Merlin, it was an understatement that they were shocked.

King jerked back "NO WAY?!".

Ban gawked, his eyes were about to pop out of its place "FOR REAL!?".

Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock "it can't be!? So Lady Morgan's mother is...".

Still-amnesia Diane cluelessly chimed in "what's wrong? you guys know that woman?".

Escanor was the most shocked "Merlin!?".

"are we going to ignore the fact that the Cap'n has helped this Lilith to raise Merlin and is practically sort-of Merlin's godfather?".

The exchange between Merlin with Lilith (her mother), Gloxinia and Dolor that she called as 'Uncle', also Morgan (her daughter) and Tristan (her little brother-in-law) before Merlin was unconscious again, it was only confused them even more. Hopefully they would understand several things from what might happen after this (like what was Merlin's curse, what was her relationship with Gloxinia and Dolor that she called as Uncle, who was Morgan's biological father and why should these two Commandments asked Arthuria to destroy their Commandments).

Both Meliodas and Merlin seriously owed a ton of explanations for them after this.

However, witnessing what unfolded in front of them, seeing how unbidden Gloxinia and Dolor willingly to help Arthuria to break the curses on her family, be it the curses on her parent, her siblings and Merlin, they can't help but wonder, what could they do and what did they know?

Merlin and Meliodas had always been their trusted comrades, the most mysterious and dependable ones even in between the seven of them, but looking at them in this vulnerable state, discovering that their friends, trusted comrades and beloved one even, lying unconscious in front of their eyes with unknown curses (only for them) still active on their body, they felt the urge to instantly to go to their side, begging for explanation and asking these strangers (for them) who even allow their ex-enemies to come with them, to not and Merlin to who-know wherever they would go.

With Tristan carried Arthuria on his arms, Lilith carried Merlin on her arms and Titania who brought still-sleeping-grievously-injured-Meliodas within her Spirit Spear Eight Form Beehive Cocoon, Cathy opened the portal before Griselda, carrying Melody on her arms, looking up to Hawk Mama.

"Hawk Mama", with tears streaming down her face, Melody asked Hawk Mama to go back to the Castle of Liones Kingdom "tell Daddy's comrades to come and find us. They can find the entrance to go to the Fay Queen's Forest on the Fairy King's Forest".

That was the only clue for them, at least for now. After they could no longer be seen, Elizabeth dropped to her knees, crying silently as she was thinking how she was dying to see Meliodas, to make sure he would be alright, to wrap her arms around him to protect him from the world. Arthur looked up to the star on the dark, night sky, hoping and praying that Merlin would be okay and wondered why he could not get rid Arthuria from his mind. King noted to himself to talk with Gerharde before asking Gowther, Escanor, Diane and Ban to go to the Fairy King's Forest with him, looking for the entrance that Melody mentioned. Ban was determined, dying to make sure his best friend and fellow comrades would be alright and to make everything about Meliodas and Merlin clear, just the same with Escanor and Diane. Gowther had been curious, wondered if he could pester Tristan about his magic power that resemble with his before asking explanation from Meliodas and Merlin too.

* * *

**Fairy King's Forest**

However, they didn't find the entrace anywhere on Fairy King's Forest and even Gerharde also knew nothing about it. Gerharde convinced them "I swear, my King, I don't know about the entrance you're speaking about here. I've never seen any entrance to the Fay Queen's Forest on the Fairy King's Forest, unless... ah!".

King really hoped this time they could get the resolution of their problem, to find their missing friends that was taken by strangers of unknown group that may endanger their friend (he meant, of course, the mother who cursed her own daughter, really?) "what is it, Gerharde?".

"the former Fairy King's Forest", Gerharde explained there must be a change of geography after 3.000 years had passed by "and the Fairy King's Forest 3.000 years ago".

Gowther confirmed "it was under the Liones Castle of Liones Kingdom".

That was when they turned pale because only the five remaining of Sins who came to this Fairy King's Forest while Elaine, Elizabeth, Hawk and the others still waited on the Castle of Liones Kingdom "shit?! Everyone on the Castle isn't protected well!?".

* * *

**Liones Castle**

On her room, Elizabeth curled into ball, crying silently and burying her face on her intertwined arms as she hugging her legs _"Sir Meliodas, please be safe... you have to survive, you have to come back to me..."_.

"I figure out you will not able to sleep tonight. Looks like my decision to just come here is right".

Looking up, through blurry sight, Elizabeth was surprised to see the blonde and emerald eyes looked down to her "...Sir Meliodas?".

"sorry to disappoint you, it's just me", Tristan smiled sadly and reached out his hand "if you're dying to see him, let's go".

Elizabeth took his hand and nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Arthur caressed his eyebrow, leaning his back on the door _"I hope you're alright, Merlin. Also, what kind of feeling is this? why couldn't I stop thinking of Arthuria?"_.

"that's quite the expression you've made".

Arthur gasped as he looking up "you... Griselda?".

"yes, I believe you and your comrades already knew who we are... well, not entirely, though", Griselda smiled confidently before her expression turned serious, bowing her body "we need your help to wake her up, King Arthur Pendragon".

When King and four other Sins arrived back on the Liones Castle, Elizabeth and Arthur had disappeared without tracks.


	8. Stagnation

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Stagnation**

**.**

* * *

Instead of going back to the ruins of the Edinburgh Castle, Zeldris brought his remaining comrades to the nearest Kingdom.

Camelot Kingdom.

As the only one who still could move, Zeldris took the lives of the citizens of Camelot Kingdom to use in the ritual as sacrifices to break the seal of the Goddess Clan and freed more Demons although mostly the ones got freed was only low-class Demons, but it was enough to make a troop for them. Luckily, in between those who got freed, Zeldris also could summon Peronia so she could handle recovery of their comrades and his older brother.

Looking down to Estarossa, Monspiet and Derieri who still sleeping in coma within their healing pods, Zeldris sighed in distress. Fraudrin was executed right in front of their eyes. Galand was defeated by Seven Deadly Sins and turned into stone. Gloxinia and Dolor disappeared without trace, could it be they were taken as hostages as well like Melascula and Grayroad? Melascula and Grayroad were taken and being kept as hostages within the flask by that little wench who claimed herself as the direct descendant from the daughter of Belialuin _"seems like she doesn't lie at all about it considering how strong her magic power. although, I never expected to see and meet the daughter of Belialuin with my own eyes, in that form of her that I've heard once from father. Seems like she has awakened her blood entirely from how she's changed into her Phoenix form. Because of her, not only Monspiet and Derieri, even older brother grievously injured and he's not regained consciousness yet"_.

However, considering how terrible Meliodas' condition must have right now, guess it all was paid well. Meliodas only had one heart left after Estarossa destroyed six of his hearts. Zeldris could make sure to destroy last heart while invading Britannia as he waited for his comrades' recovery. It was just... Zeldris couldn't get rid Griselda's words out of his mind.

Was she really his daughter with Gelda?

Actually, what happened to Gelda and her?

Only one thing Zeldris could do to clarify it : meet with Griselda again and clarify everything.

If, in the process, Zeldris met again with Meliodas, there was no turning back for him. Zeldris wouldn't step back just because of Griselda's words when Zeldris didn't even know if Griselda were really his daughter with Gelda or not. He just had to make sure of it first.

For now, he only had to wait until Estarossa, Derieri and Monspiet to recover while giving sacrifices in the ritual to break free the Demons out of the seal of the Goddess.

Once they were all recovered, it was the time for counter-attack and full invasion.

* * *

On Fay Queen's Forest, Lilith led them deep to the woods where there were so many trees with healing pod within it.

Gloxinia wondered in awe how much Lilith had endured to grow this place before pointing to the green yellowish liquids within the tree that layered by transparent membranous glass-like tree bark "what are these?".

"I call these as the Queen Ant's Hill, rather similar with Titania's Beehive Cocoon. Its healing power is rather slower from **the** **Drop of Life** from the **Moon Rose** form of your Spirit Spear Basquias but we need this because we also need to rest and recover for next battle. We can't keep using Titania's Beehive Cocoon to heal Meliodas. It also will be faster for Melody and Arthuria to recover here", Lilith knocked her staff to open up two healing pods in the large tree in front of her "bring them in, quick".

Lancelot and Titania nodded their head, carrying Melody and Meliodas in their arms before they gently put Melody and Meliodas within the healing pods. Melody had fallen asleep in exhaustion and Meliodas didn't show much changes. On the other side, Tristan who came with Griselda in tow, carrying Arthuria on his arms after they changed her bloodied silver armor and blue dress into off-shoulder white sleeping gown. With Arthuria's long straight blonde hair that tied into braided-buns hair now hung loosely that reached her hips, only now Gloxinia and Dolor recognized how her ferocious features on the battle had changed into softer one. After Griselda cleaned all dirts and blood on Arthuria's body and changed the clothes, Tristan came back carrying her bridal style. All of them had cleaned themselves up and ready to rest.

"_yep, I guess Meliodas wasn't wrong at all when he said she's so much like her mother, out of the fact she's earned her father's blonde hair"_, Gloxinia landed on the ground "so what we should do now?".

"for now, just rest here, all of you", Lilith reassured the Fairy King and the Fairy Giant as she put her still sleeping daughter on the mass of hay and grass covered by white bed sheet as makeshift bed "and I really mean it. Also, we needn't to worry at all about wasting too much times. After all, the time flies faster here rather than the outside world".

Gloxinia demanded "detail, please".

Putting down Arthuria on the makeshift bed that made by large tree stump covered by white bed sheet, Tristan lied down on the grassy ground beneath him beside her and closed his eyes, both hands tucking behind his head "one day here on the Fay Queen's Forest is just the same with one hour on the outside world. Although we spend one day here, it's only one hour passed by on the outside world".

"the plan is, we will go to see my father and his comrades on Liones Castle to let them know the truth, about what might have happened on the future also what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago", Morgan yawned before lying down beside Merlin, burying her face on Merlin's chest "as I expected, it's comfier to sleep in my small form as clinging to mom".

"don't forget to tell about the curses part", Lancelot leaned his back on Wild's hairy body "as I expected, you're so comfy, Super Hairy Master".

"agree with you here, cousin", Titania lied down on her Spirit Spear that turned into ivory pillow that large enough to be her makeshift bed and leaned her head on the other side of Wild's body "Dolor, Gloxinia, you two have to sleep too... since I need my beauty sleep, good night".

"you two seriously want to lie down and sleep on my body?", Wild yawned before lying down "well, whatever. Good night. Cathy, you have to sleep too".

Cathy swung her tail up and down as she looking up to Melody and Meliodas who sleeping inside the healing pods within the tree as they were recovering, turning to Wild "thank you for your consideration, Wild. I'll sleep soon after I make sure the Lady is gonna be alright".

"she will. I also have an alarm that will be ringing if there's an uninvited intruder here. For now, let's just rest because we need it", Lilith snapped her fingers before she slept on the platform "good night".

"ah, maybe you two are rather surprised of how laid-back they are when they're not in their fight mode, but you two will get used to it", looking down to Arthuria, her cousin's pale face, Griselda frowned "I don't think I can sleep tonight, though".

"go to sleep already", Tristan grumbled "so we can to pick your mother on Edinburgh after we rest for a night, or only a half hour on the outside world".

Griselda smiled wryly "looks like I have to try, huh?".

With nothing much they could do and with everyone sleeping soundly without guards here, Gloxinia and Dolor exchanged glances and shrugged before they went to sleep either.

* * *

When Elizabeth accepted Tristan's reached out hand, she had no idea about what was upcoming her in the future. She only wanted to see him so badly with her own eyes, that's all.

When Arthur accepted Griselda's reached out hand, he had no idea about what would happen to him. He just hoped he could earn the answers of so many questions that keep bugging his minds, about who they were, about everything he wanted to know from them.

So, when they opened their eyes, they were shocked to find themselves in the entirely different places. They were no longer in their room on the Liones Castle, but on the outside, in front of them spreading the most beautiful land they had ever seen with various kind of creatures. Fairies. Human. Giants. Even Goddesses and Demons.

"welcome to the Tir na nÓg, King Arthur Pendragon, princess Elizabeth Liones. Your arrival here is very welcomed", Lilith stood behind them and she smiled down to them as they snapped their head to her "this place is the Holy Land for all races that I created".

Arthur looked around bewildered "Tir na nÓg... but I thought you lived on Fay Queen's Forest?".

Lilith chuckled and smiled in the way that similar with Merlin "that's exactly where I live, King Arthur. This place is the Kingdom that I created, Tir na nÓg, the Holy Land that I created and built with my late son so all races can live here peacefully. That's why, only those who have pure heart and means no harm that allowed to enter this place, under my permission of course. I live on my Castle on the woods, that's the Fay Queen's Forest".

While Arthur and Elizabeth were enchanted in bewilderment, Lilith turned her back against them and snapped them out of their trance "come with me. I believe you two would want to see them".

Arthur and Elizabeth nodded their head to each other. It was only about a hour or so after the last time they saw them and now, they couldn't believe they could be invited here this quick. On their way deep to the woods, Lilith explained to them about the differences of time frame here with their world. Even if they spent one day here, it was only a hour on the outside. Arthur and Elizabeth noted no wonder they were allowed to come here this fast but one more question bugged them. Why, of all people, they were the ones that invited here and why only them, not along with their comrades.

Both Elizabeth's and Arthur's eyes widened when they saw the state of their friends. Meliodas, Merlin, Melody and Arthuria were still sleeping on their places. Merlin and Arthuria were sleeping on their makeshift bed. Meliodas and Melody were in their healing pods within the tree, the Queen Ant's Hill Lilith said.

Looking to Elizabeth, Griselda who stood in front of where Meliodas sleeping, told her "he hasn't woke up yet ever since we came here".

Tristan carefully asked "...you don't have any questions to us? About who he is or who we are, and why they turns on us as our enemy?".

"it's alright, Sir Meliodas", Elizabeth seemed to not listen to Tristan's words, lifting her hand to touch the transparent membranous tree bark n front of her and looking up to Meliodas' sleeping figure with teary eyes "whoever you are, no matter what happens, no matter who turns on you, no matter who your enemy is, I'll always be here. I'll never leave your side".

Griselda saw from the corner of her eyes how Tristan closed his eyes solemnly before she snapped her head up as she caught a glimpse "he's awake?!".

Instantly, it made Tristan who stood near Elizabeth and Griselda, Lancelot and Titania who stood in front of the healing pod where Melody was sleeping, Wild and Cathy who accompanied Morgan and Arthur near Merlin and Arthuria, also Lilith who stood beside Merlin, to turn their head.

"Sir Meliodas?!", Elizabeth called out to him, despite not sure if he could hear her or not "Sir Meliodas, can you hear me!?".

He seemed to struggle with getting his words out so Tristan used his **Broadcast** to convey his words to Elizabeth's head.

In her head, Elizabeth heard his words _"...Elizabeth, __please __don't cry..."_.

Elizabeth clenched her fist on her chest "...I'll be fine once you've fully recovered. You should have thought of yourself more...".

Tristan snapped his finger, using his **Broadcast** again but this time, to convey Elizabeth's words to his father before Meliodas smiled weakly and fell asleep again.

Lilith touched Elizabeth's shoulder, helping her to stand after the princess sunk to the ground and crying silently "let him sleep in. Maybe it will take about two or three days before he's awake. He's recovering, after all".

"_mother__, please don't cry__"_, Tristan gently tapped her shoulder from behind "are you alright, princess?".

"...I'm alright", Elizabeth wiped her tears before she stood up, walking to outside "I just... need some fresh air".

When Tristan wanted to follow her, Griselda lifted her hand "let me".

Gloxinia and Dolor who watched everything from the first place, couldn't help but feeling the pang of guilt piercing through their hearts. Meanwhile, Arthur stood still near where Arthuria and Merlin were sleeping, looking down to these women who sleeping soundly on their deep slumber in wonder.


	9. Change For The Better

**.**

**Chapter ****8**** – ****Change For The Better**

**.**

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Zeldris gripped the hilt of Excalibur Sword and tried to pull it out with all might, to no avail. The Holy Sword which would not bestow its power upon anyone except the chosen one _"damn it, it's not budging at all. The power from this sword is completely opposite from that of Demons"_.

From above, the shadow swirled before it spoke **"Zeldris, my representative, my son"**.

"father", Zeldris looked up, lifting both hand to the side "please, forgive us for our incompetent. Once we have fully recovered, we will—".

"**to be perfectly honest, our situation is indeed dire, my son"**, Demon King cut him off, showing that both Gloxinia and Dolor had turned their back against them, again **"I never expected Lilith would interfere and show up with these unknown strangers after all these years, though it's no wonder, considering the Phoenix blood within the daughter of Belialuin has awakened"**.

"father, please give me your order about what should we do for now. I fully aware from what happened tonight. Our opponents can't be underestimated".

"**that's right, but they are also in disadvantage now, with Meliodas and some of their members are injured. The least thing you can do right now is only to send a troop of low-class Demons to Liones Kingdom where the Seven Deadly Sins resided for now. Get rid of them before they can be threat for us someday. There's a chance they hide Meliodas there as well"**.

"as you wish, father", Zeldris turned his back before leaving the room where Excalibur Sword was embedded on the floor _"hopefully you are there too, Griselda"_.

* * *

**Queen Ant's Hill**** Of ****Fay Queen's Forest****, ****Tir na nÓg**

Griselda crouched beside Elizabeth who sat on the ground, hugging her legs and burying her crying face on her knees "are you alright, princess?".

"...I never saw him like that and I thought, I would have lost him and he could have... I'm so useless back then. I can't bear to see him longer in that state, that's why I...", Elizabeth sobbed, remembering the moment she saw him, so weak and vulnerable. The moment she saw him reached his hand and told her to not cry, she could no longer hold her tears and at this moment she truly hoped she could fight to protect him, so she still could embrace him, or at least heal him, but she was too powerless right now "...is there really nothing I could do for him?".

"forgive us".

Griselda stood and looked behind over her shoulder "oh, I wondered for how long you two would hide, Gloxinia, Dolor".

Elizabeth gasped, she wiped her tears and quickly stood up, her eyes widened after she turning her body back to where Gloxinia and Dolor appeared behind her, as if they were in reprieve and still waiting for their execution.

The first thing came to Elizabeth's mind was confusion "...why did you apologize?".

Gloxinia and Dolor exchanged glances, they had heard about their friends' condition but witnessing it with their own eyes, it was different story.

Dolor merely explained about the ability of his magic eye and how he could see her heart "you love him, and we hurt him, even barely killed the man you loved. You have every right to blame or punish us".

Gloxinia walked forward, face to face with Elizabeth "we don't hope you to forgive us, not after what we've done to Meliodas, but at least... let us apologize and proof to you with our way, even if it will cost our life, that we truly want to atone our Sins for betraying our best friends".

Elizabeth firmly said as she shook her head "no".

"...yeah, we understand", Gloxinia lowered his head in shame with downcast expression "of course, no wonder you can't forgive us, but we really mean it when we said...".

"no, you misunderstand it", Elizabeth hastily added before Gloxinia and Dolor questioningly looked to her "I mean 'no' because you apologized to wrong person. The ones you should have apologized to and given proofs, is Sir Meliodas and his children, which you have done it, right? But if you still need my forgiveness", with absolving and reassuring smile that familiar in both first Fairy King and first Giant King's eyes, Elizabeth tilted her head and smiled "I forgive you".

For once, Dolor's expression turned softer and he smiled in nostalgic way _"like mother like daughter, huh?"_.

"_we really don't deserve your forgiveness, Elizabeth... but still..."_, covering his eyes, Gloxinia chuckled before he started crying, rubbing his temples "...thank you, thank you so much".

Elizabeth suprised to see Gloxinia crying in front of her, so for just this once, she hugged him and he sobbed silently in her shoulder. For just this once, without Elizabeth knew, both Gloxinia and Dolor truly hoped and prayed that someday, Meliodas and Elizabeth would get their happiness for eternity.

On the sideline, Lancelot teased "don't cry, uncle~".

"he's right", Titania pretended to teared up "don't cry, uncle".

At that, Gloxinia squawked "enough with your prank, kids!? I'm older".

When they came back, they saw Arthur sat on the edge of the large tree stump covered by the white bed sheet where Arthuria had been lying. The first thing came to his mind as he saw her sleeping figure was her beauty, grace and elegance. The opposite with his previous impression of her, as he saw her fighting in the battlefield. It felt like he had just found the War Goddess, so beautiful and ferocious, deadly yet enchanted.

Gloxinia floated behind him "keep staring to her for more than 30 seconds further, I will start to think you've started enamored to her".

Dolor sputtered in laughter and it made Gloxinia exclaim in joy "it's been a long time ever since you burst your guts like that, Dolor!".

"kh, can't help it, I guess... I can see clearly what exactly does he think of her", Dolor rolled his eye "should I explain it to you?".

"you misunderstand it?! True, she's elegant and beautiful but I wondered how could she be the King of Britannia and why did she have this Excalibur Sword!?", Arthur frantically said with red face before his face only got redder than before as he covered his mouth once he realized what he just let out _"crap. What did I say? Sir Meliodas is gonna kill me for sure"_.

Dolor dumbfounded "what a honest young man".

Gloxinia smirked wickedly "...I'm gonna tell Meliodas".

"no, I'm gonna kill him first", Tristan appeared behind Arthur before he locked his head "interesting. It's been a while ever since I have heard such brave and straight-forward confession".

"give up", Arthur smacked Tristan's hands, taking a deep breath once Tristan let him go "speaking of which, why does her Excalibur Sword rather different with mine?".

Tristan rolled his eyes "yet you recognize it as Excalibur Sword?".

"it just like... came right into my mind, that this Sword on Arthuria's hands is exactly, without doubt, Excalibur Sword but on closer inspection, yes, hers is different with mine. Her Excalibur is smaller with beautiful carves, fitter for a woman like her, while mine is bigger with simpler design", Arthur stared down to the Excalibur Sword on Arthuria's body. Ever since they arrived here, Excalibur Sword had been lying on top of Arthuria's body "but why did you put her Sword on top of her body when she's sleeping like this?".

"you have seen it, how Excalibur Sword can absorb magic power, right?", gaining Arthur's nod, Morgan continued "it's just like that. She can heal faster this way, because Excalibur can stabilize her magic power. Excalibur can absorb or transfer the magic power when her magic power is too big or too small, to the point she's fully recovered".

Elizabeth turned to see Meliodas, this time she could bear to see him despite his still-weak state "but still, is there really nothing I can do to help?".

"actually, there is, princess. Say it as hit two birds with one stone. Meliodas can heal faster and you also can upgrade your healing magic power level", Lilith approached her, lifting the orb on her staff "first, please take a look at this".

Elizabeth saw what happened to Wild, how Arthuria had healed dying-Wild with **Invigorate** spell "it's so incredible! What is this?".

"it's true healing magic, an exclusive ability that belonged to the Goddess clan, **Invigorate**. The druids clan who revered Goddess Clan indeed have the healing power but it's not as strong as **Invigorate** from the Goddess Clan. While the druids only can heal the wounds, they still can't use their healing power to heal all kind of wounds from something vacant. For example, his hand", Lilith pointed to Meliodas' stump (which Glooxinia flinched inwardly) "nothing druids can do with his hand, but with **Invigorate** spell, his hand can grow back".

Elizabeth remembered that Lilith was indeed from Goddess Clan, of what Merlin said in her outburst "then, Lady Lilith, could you—".

"unfortunately princess, I am a Fallen Goddess. My magic power right now is more belonged to dark magic power and I can no longer use **Invigorate**. Had I been able to, I would have healed him myself. Of all people in this place right now, it's only Arthuria as the direct descendant of Goddess Clan, the Goddess Princess even, who can use it but with her condition right now, we can't ask her...", looking fondly to the disheartened princess in front of her, Lilith smiled encouraginly "but I still remember and know how to use the **Invigorate** spell and I can teach you how to use it. What you need to do only to practice it to him. As you learn the true healing magic spell **Invigorate**, you also can heal him. Would you like to do it?".

Elizabeth brightened and pleaded "yes, please?! Although I'm still new-learner, I will do my best!?".

After Elizabeth tried for about four hours, Elizabeth was out of breath and exhausted, on her palms and knees on the ground "...and I still can't get all his arm back".

Lilith caressed her back and smiled encouragingly "you did great, princess. At least, he's got back his hand to his elbow now. With your help, at this rate he should be able to get his arm back in two or thrice of your healing power. However, I insist for you to try it for only three or four hours per day like you did just now".

Lancelot idly added "but it's just his arms, don't forget about his other wounds".

Morgan blurted out the diagnose that she earned from her diagnostic spell "yeah, we still need to repair with regrow the six of his seven hearts, fix the broken or cracked bones or ribs, the broken nerves and crushed internal organs that created the internal bleeding, not to mention the bruises or any minor injuries. To make it short, if it weren't uncle Meliodas, he would be dead at this rate".

Titania turned pale "uh, should you mention it? It makes my stomach churning".

"princess, get yourself together!", from behind her, Tristan supported Elizabeth who about to faint "told you, don't say it in front of her?! You're seriously gonna make her fainted?!".

Morgan covered her mouth without remorse on her face "oops, sorry, my bad".

Elizabeth convinced Tristan that she was okay before turning to Lilith "um, Lady Lilith... forgive my presumption, but could I ask you something?".

Lilith blinked "what is it?".

Elizabeth hesitantly asked "how about Lady Merlin? She hasn't woke up yet till now and... does it true, you have cursed her?".

Gloxinia floated down beside Elizabeth "also, did Merlin really mean it when she said that you have tried to kill her once?".

Lilith froze before she lowered her gaze in shame "...it's the truth. Ah, I also have promised my old friend to explain everything, right? It will be long story about the complicated relationship between me with some men and the story of forbidden love".

* * *

**Liones Kingdom**

It took about a hour after they witnessed what happened to their Captain and the Sorceress who had been taken by Lilith and the League Of Hybrids and they decided to call the day off.

It took about two hours after they were ready to rest but the five remaining members of Seven Deadly Sins came back, before the Castle turned uproar as the people on the Castle frantically started to search for Elizabeth and Arthur who disappeared once they realized both young King and third princess of Liones had disappeared without trace from their room.

It took about three hours when they all gathered on the main hall of the Liones Castle without result and they had uninvited guests.

"yo, looking for us or more exactly, your missing comrades?".

Dreyfus felt chilled, still fresh on his mind the familiar murderous intention came from above. As they looked up, they could see Tristan standing tall on the fence, arms-crossed before his chest with two of his companions. Griselda sat on the fence, legs-crossed on her knees and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Morgan floated beside Tristan, looking down with those piercing golden eyes that match with her mother's eyes, the dark-feathers of her wings fell to the floor.

"we can answer every questions you have to us. First of all, do you want to know if uncle Meliodas is really on your side or the Demons?", Griselda swung her legs up and down "well, I guess we needn't answer it. Obviously, you already know the answer from what happened tonight, after witnessing how Ten Commandments tried to butcher uncle Meliodas like a lamb to slaughter, as what our sweet Melody said. What else? Any question?".

"if you're asking are **we**, the League Of Hybrids really on your side, the answer will be defend on your answers", Morgan floated down, flying around the Seven Deadly Sins "we only have one goal for now, to save our parents. The question is, will you all ever able to help us? Will you believe us even if we tell you all about the truth? Or, will you stand against us instead after you know the truth?".

"oh, next question that keep bugging your mind, maybe. What is my father, Meliodas, really after? It's simple. Just the same with us, his children. We only have one goal. To break the curses on our family. Not only on our parent, my father and my mother, but also us, their children. The ones who cursed us are none other than our shitty grandparents or, also known as the Demon King and the Supreme Deity", Tristan crouched with confident smirk "he said it himself, right? He can't tell you everything and even if he did, he doesn't think you would believe him, honestly. Let me get this straight... even if we tell you, what's the point? To break the curse on our family, it's needed the powerful magic strength on the same class with Demon King or Supreme Deity and it's been over 3.000 years ever since our family have been cursed. Even if you know, nothing you could do to help us".

Gilthunder clenched his fists "that's—".

"what? Do you have enough power to help us to break the curses?", Tristan cut him off with icy glare and earning deadly silences from them, he scoffed "see? the answer is clear, no. There's no point at all on telling you. As his son, I can tell that much, that's what exactly my father think. Well, only half of it, though".

Ban skeptically asked "and how about the others?".

"the other? Isn't it obvious? Because it's personal, dude", Griselda sighed in exasperation "ever since 3.000 years ago, from the first place, it's been the problem of our family. None of these, the curses and which sides we stand with, is any of your business. He will be the enemy to whoever dare to lift a hand against Aunt Elizabeth or any of your other comrade. Didn't uncle Meliodas say it himself, did he?".

Not only one who had the confusion as they thought about why would Griselda call Elizabeth as aunt _"Aunt?"_.

"and the other half, even us also can get scared. We just scared and uncertain, even our father... would you ever see us the same again after you know the truth? No, you wouldn't. I can tell you all about what curses that Demon King and Supreme Deity have bestowed upon us, but... I don't think you all would still see us the same after knowing the truth. Not at all", Tristan narrowed his eyes as the dark past of their live re-surfaced on his mind "just laugh at us as much as you want, but we're not coming here only to tell you the nonsense. It's entirely the truth. I and Melody said it herself, right? Not the first time for us to have people wanting to kill us and failed. Not the first time for us to have the precious people that we considered as friends, trusted comrades, even family, to turn their back against us, leave us, abandon us and despise us. Not only once, and in the end, what we can do only to try to get used to it. However there's no point on telling you all if in the end, you also will turn your back against us and become our enemy like how Demon Clan and Goddess Clan have done".

"you should have known it that they're different too, right?", Griselda leaned her chin on her palm "well, although you just started to believe it thanks to your twin sister's late husband".

"**they** on our time, yes, **they** are different", Tristan skeptically answered "we still have no idea about **them** in this time".

Morgan sighed loudly "could you just stop giving a hard time on my father and everyone here? Or is it really your good idea to give **Revenge** even if just a little bit for some hardships your father earned from them? Just because Titania and Lancelot weren't here, you think I wouldn't tell them?".

"that's right, Morgan. I don't doubt your parent. Never even once they betray my father, but...", Tristan landed on the floor, leaving the crater where he had landed before he stood in front of Morgan "after witnessing with my own eyes how my father was barely killed, not only my shitty Uncles, but also the one he called as his best friend? Not to mention the other one who clueless, went too far with his mouth and hurt my father just because of the mere notion that my father is a Demon, he thought it's enough to hate him and turn his back against him, questioning if my father is trustworthy or not while in fact, I also wonder if he is trustworthy enough or not".

"look, your father must have known you too well and yeah, he knew you would give this harsh reaction to them, thus he wistfully decided to not tell you", Morgan rubbed her temples "you just knew after you read his memories and I don't think he would approve what you did, to read his mind and lashed out to them because of a single mistake—".

"single mistake, you said? I have mentioned just now, Morgan, about what make me angry. Don't make me say it again", Tristan touched her chin "so how do you expect me to not give **Revenge** even if just a little bit, Lady Morgan Le Fay?".

"we just need to figure it out with show them the truth and give them the trials, to know whether they're trustworthy or not", Morgan narrowed her eyes "and as his son, you should have known it better than anyone, no matter how people hated him, he would never have blamed anyone or even have thought of blaming anyone".

"yeah, I know right. It's only the kind of a man he is but it doesn't mean I'm just gonna go on without giving **Revenge** even if just a little. I also need to get this off of my chest and I said it myself, I'm not as softy as my parent or my sisters", Tristan waved his hand and turned his back, looking to outside "your turn, Morgan. I have nothing to say anymore, so I guess I will just wait outside and maybe... I can hunt down a troop of Demons outside who gather and come to us".

Griselda jumped down, looking to outside "it's surprisingly fast, maybe because they think we will bring your father to here?".

"who know? but looks like your grandma, Lady Lilith's advice to move tonight is right", Tristan walked forward to the door to the veranda. When he opened it, they saw a troop of Red and Grey Demons flying to Liones "they're just like a group of moth who flying to the fire".

"they underestimate us", Griselda walked forward, standing beside Tristan "maybe they knew it already or predicted it, that we are here. Thus, they sent the troop of low-class Demons".

Howzer jaw-dropped "are you kidding? We have to fight with all might even for get rid of one Gray and Red Demon?!".

Instead, Tristan smirked "show time".

Morgan waved her hand "just be careful to not destroy this city when you hunt them all down, okay?".

"if you're that worried, just create the barrier to protect the city as long as I get rid of them all", Tristan cracked his neck "it won't be long. I only need about 15 minutes to defeat them all".

"make it into 5 minutes with my help", Griselda lifted her hand to the side and a large scythe appeared out of nowhere "just concentrate to attack them from far distance. I will take care of them all directly".

"got it", Tristan turned his back and jumped to the fence, standing tall on the fence before waving his hand "now, all of you, step aside. We need to get rid of them all before we continue our argument".

When Tristan closed his eyes and mumbled something about 'open the door number Five', five Dragon heads appeared from his back before each Dragon's heads launched different magic attacks. Fire. Water. Wind. Earth. Thunder. Meanwhile, Griselda expertly swung her death scythe to kill the Demons and no one of Tristan's magic attacks could get her. Morgan casted spell to create the barrier to protect the town as long as they fought. After Tristan and Griselda had gotten rid all of the troop of Red and Grey Demons, Griselda landed on the fence beside Tristan.

"why are you so surprised? I thought you have known who I am. I am the daughter of the Executioner Zeldris, one of Demon princes with the Vampire Princess Gelda, the Assassin Griselda. So, you should have known it, it's no use to attack me with magic power because magic attacks will not work on me", turning her back, Griselda looked up "unlike yours, mine is something I'm naturally born with and not something'd only lent by Demon King, father".

The only Demon who survived, none other than Zeldris "are you really my daughter with Gelda?".

Griselda glared up "you lowlife, pathetic father. You can't even tell your daughter from your lover is real or not?".

"alright, now I know for sure you're the real daughter of her", Zeldris lifted his thumb "but where is your mother and what happened to her?".

"just because you are my biological father, why should I tell you? you don't even have the courage to make an enemy out of the world for the sake of those you treasured the most, unlike uncle Meliodas", Griselda shrugged "so my answer is clear, no, I can't tell you anything about mother, including her whereabouts".

Zeldris hissed "I need to clarify if you're really our daughter or not, but how could I even know about it if you don't even allow me to meet with your mother?".

"the Executioner Demon Zeldris, who was the one that ordered you to do the execution of the vampires including my mother? And once you know about my mother, what will you do?", Griselda challenged him "the Commandment the Demon King bestowed upon you told the Demon King everything in detail, yet you still chose the Demon King's throne over my mother? my answer is clear. As long as you still don't choose my mother and can't be honest with yourself, I only can say good bye, you pathetic father", Griselda wrapped her arm around Tristan's bicep before leaning her head on his shoulder "now, would you do me a favor and send my father back to his home, my love?".

Zeldris lifted his shaking finger "wait, he's Meliodas' son... you and him are cousin but...".

Griselda smirked mockingly "what? Any problem if I'm dating with my own cousin?".

"like she said, just go back home", Tristan sighed before five dragon head opened their mouths "send him home, Tiamat".

Griselda waved her hand with sweet smile "bye bye".

"an imitation? Great, so he just sent his proxy, sort of his illusion maybe, not his real body", Tristan said after his attacks only hit the empty air "and what kind of prank you've pulled just now in front of your father, cousin?".

King jaw-dropped "so it was a lie!?".

Griselda clutched her stomach before laughing heartily "AHAHAHA!? Your face... and his face just now is really priceless!?".

Unimpressed, Tristan turned to Seven Deadly Sins and the others "whatever, but can we continue? Just so we're clear, it needs thousand years for you if you want to ever try to outargue me".


	10. Decision

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Decision**

**.**

* * *

"okay, you want to continue the argue for round two? Fine?!", Hawk hoofed and screeched "yes, you're right?! Maybe we are **weak** and nowhere as strong as you all, but know this, kid!? Your father is the Dragon Sin Of Wrath, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins?! He is not only our trusted comrades but he is also our friend?!".

"interesting. Even after knowing the fact that uncle Meliodas is the Demon, you still can say that he is your friend? Or...", Griselda smirked, tapping her finger on her cheek "you only say it because you want him on your side and you're too afraid of making him as your enemy? Very logical. Of course, you'd not want to make him as your enemy, with the Ten Commandments and Demon Clan on your feet, but once you are no longer in need of him, you can get rid of him whenever you want".

Tristan scoffed "typical".

"are you underestimate us?", Ban stood over Griselda "be it he is the Demon or not, the Cap'n is still the Cap'n. Watch your mouth, you insolent maggot".

"that's right?! We know nothing of what happened to your family, but at least you can tell us and try to believe us, so we can help your family too!? How do you expect us to help you if you can't even trust us?", Hawk trotted to in front of Tristan "admit it, you're just afraid, right? If you can't even try to trust us, you are nothing but a coward?!".

Tristan glared down and caught Hawk by its mouth, lifting his finger "insolent rare beast, should I burn your eyes to make you know your place?".

Ban reached out his hand "stop?!".

Griselda toppled him over, sitting on his back "why don't just let him?".

A single light arrow that appeared on Tristan's finger clearly hit Hawk's eyes "**Begone**".

They were panicked to see what Tristan had done to Hawk.

"ow?! My eyes...", rolling on the floor, Hawk cried before he woke up and blinked his eyes "...is okay?".

All of them dropped to the floor flatly on their faces before Ban snatched Hawk from Tristan's arms "just what kind of prank you've pulled, kid?!".

"you did it? It broke already?", Griselda tilted her head and stared down to Hawk "but nothing seems changed from him, though".

"let me see", Morgan cupped Hawk's chin and narrowed her eyes to check on Hawk's eyes before she confirmed "yup, the connection between Purgatory with him is gone now and Demon King can't watch over us through Hawk again. Good work, Tristan?! You and Griselda can stop playing as villain now".

"finally?!", Tristan puffed his chest and sighed loudly as he sunk, crouching on the floor "you have no idea about how hard to play as villain, you know?".

"it can't be helped. Lady Arthuria is the best choice knowing her poker face and ability to usher people as our King, just like your father, but both she and Melody are still recovered. Titania is worried about Gloxinia and Dolor so she watched them over. Lancelot refused to leave Melody's side and bad liar, he can't possibly do this. I can't do it too because one of them is my father. The last choice will be you and Griselda", Morgan lifted her finger and put her hand on her hip "also, you and Griselda are the one who lost when we picked the lottery so you two have to play as the villain tonight".

"looking at you being so bossy like this on your cute form right now, I can't get angry no matter how annoying it is for me", Tristan rolled his eyes to Morgan before pointing to Griselda "I dare to say that Griselda alone is far better than me".

Griselda crossed her arms before her chest "I already have my part, so just accept your bad luck".

Tristan leaned down beside her face "but I have a hunch feeling you're rather enjoying it, to play villain in front of your father?".

Griselda laughed devilishly "hohoho, he deserves it. That old man who can't even tell his daughter from his lover is really pathetic, low-life being. Also, I'm still mad to him, don't forget it".

"somehow, I feel pity of him, to have a daughter like you. Knowing how deep you care to my parent, I am really grateful, but...", Tristan twitched his eyebrow "you just enlisted me as his assassination target with claiming me as your lover, seriously! I'm married already!?".

Griselda nonchalantly stated the matter of fact "my father and your wife aren't acquaintances, yet, in this time".

"guys, just save your bickering for later", 16-years-old silver-haired girl wore white dress sat on top of Cathy, sauntering into the scene with Lancelot and Wild in tow "you make them all confused, right?".

Veronica lifted her hands to the side, running to her "Ellie?! You make us worried?!".

Next second, Lancelot carried her bridal style, lifting his hand forward to stop Margaret and Veronica "oops, sorry princesses, but she's still pretty delicate because she's still recovering. Also, she's not your little sister, princess Elizabeth Liones".

Tristan stomped on the back of Lancelot's head "your hand is so fast as usual".

In closer inspection, Margaret told Veronica to calm down because the girl who looked exactly like the third princess of Liones, wasn't Elizabeth Liones after they saw her pristine orange eyes with goddess marks on her pupils "who are you, then? Why do you look exactly like my little sister?".

"of course, I have so much resemblances with her. Elizabeth Liones is my mother", spreading two pairs of dark-feathered wings out of her back, she smiled as her pristine orange eyes with goddess marks on her pupils had turned into a pair of unique heterochromia (blue and green) eyes that indeed, belonged to Melody "I am the daughter of Meliodas with Elizabeth Liones, Melody".

Lancelot lifted his thumb, pointing to himself "so, first of all, we come from the future?! And we, the members of The League Of Hybrids, all of us are the descendant from members of Seven Deadly Sins with their spouse".

Griselda lifted her hand "except me. I needn't explain who I am or who is my parent, right?".

"okay, first of all, kid", Ban demanded, hovering above Tristan "be it you the son of our Cap'n from the future or not, what the hell you were doing to Master just now?".

Tristan turned to the side, calling "Wild~".

"MILD?!", Wild trotted to the scene after Cathy opened the gate and Wild accidentally bumped into Hawk, crying mess. After it had calmed down, Wild explained "my little brother Mild was taken away immediately after he was born by the Demon King and sent somewhere far off outside of this world. That was over 8 million years ago".

Tristan pointed to Hawk "believe it or not, it's you".

"don't worry, we believe it", Ban lifted his thumb "he is exactly the clone of Master, only super-hairy~".

Hawk screeched in disbelief "but I woke up in Britannia only about 16 years ago?!".

"it's because a minute in this world is a year in Purgatory, so considering the math, Hawk is indeed Mild, Wild's little brother that was taken by Demon King. The reason is to keep watch over our father, Meliodas, his firstborn son", Melody explained "at first the Demon King, our grandfather used animals of the real world to keep surveillance on our father to ensure that father stayed vigilant to his duties but they'd always either die to trivial accidents or from their short life-span. The reason why he chose Hawk is probably when he turned his eyes to creatures of Purgatory and sure enough, Hawk is extraordinarily resilient and tough".

King punched his fist on his palm "so that's why he was even able to easily survive from Hendrickson's attacks when he was possessed by Grey Demon and connected to the Purgatory?!".

"my mother felt like heard someone's voice that she recognized as Demon King's voice in the middle of the death match between my father with uncle Meliodas. That's when mother checked on Hawk and realized that Hawk is connected with Purgatory and to be more precise, Hawk can be a gateway that connecting this world to Purgatory", Morgan nodded her head in approval "granted, my father is strong enough to able to hold his fight thus he won in their death match and could stop uncle Meliodas when uncle Meliodas was not in his right mind and no one could stop him".

Escanor wondered just who was her father when the others stared to him in suspicion with one very same thing _"don't tell us her father is..."_.

"all long this time, Demon King has watched over what have been happened to us through Hawk's eyes but nobody's ever cautious about him since he's so personable and likable. What I did just now, only to burn the connection between Hawk and Purgatory so the Demon King can't watch over us again. I hoped I could do it with more friendly way, but Morgan as our tactician said, it would be convenient for us to make Demon King thinking that we're not ally and not totally united", Tristan patted Hawk on the back before bowing his head to the others "sorry for scaring you just now, Hawk. I also apologize for my terrible attitude and harsh words just now. I don't really mean it".

"it's alright, kid!? I forgive you!?", Hawk caressed his body to Tristan's body, started liking him after getting the vibe about how much he resembled with his father "but I don't understand why should you pull that stunt to show the Demon King that you're not our ally?".

With intelligence of her father and determination on her eyes that resembled with her mother, Melody explained "we have two possibility now, with Demon King thinking our father is with us, the League Of Hybrids and hide on Lady Lilith's place, not with you here in Liones Kingdom. First, Demon King would come to after us and our father but it will take time for them to find Lady Lilith's place. So, the biggest possibility is, they will come here to find Seven Deadly Sins with their troop like what happened just now. What they know, Seven Deadly Sins in Liones Kingdom is father's ally and in order to find our father, they just need to attack here so our father and us, from the Leauge of Hybrids, will show up like what happened tonight. We just need to show them that we're not ally and not united as we truly are, so they will try to focus on attack us in Liones Kingdom while in fact, **we** are the one who will get rid of them, the Ten Commandments. With mostly the Ten Commandments are recovering, just like my father, we can fight them toe-on-toe".

Morgan smirked devilishly "and~ it's my job to arrange the words and create the plans to provoke the fight between you~ Tristan only followed what I suggested him to say through telepathy".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "you seem really enjoying it, huh? Think of how I felt when I have to be the villain...".

"you don't have to apologize to us, Kid. After all, you're totally right. What you said just now...", Ban ruffled his head "after all, you and your sisters are the one who just witnessed your father barely was killed by the Ten Commandments. You and your sisters have every right to get angry to us who hurt your father".

Tristan tapped his shoulder encouragingly "I could never truly hate you, uncle Ban. You are father's best friend, after all. And you're a good man. Thank you, for being a good friend with my father and always tried to save him".

"nah, he's indeed a damned good man too", Ban chuckled in mirth, genuinely "I have no idea, how it felt to be his son and always getting worried over him".

Tristan grinned lopsided in the same way, so familiarly resembled with his father "yeah, indeed".

"as his son, of course you will defend him and yes, the Captain is also our friend. After all these years, I want to believe him, that all these years we have spent together, isn't a lie at all", King remembered of the moment when Arthuria asked the same thing to Gloxinia and Dolor about whether all those years they had spent together as friends, were all a mere lie or not "so when he didn't tell me anything when I asked him about what is his real purpose, how could I not feel suspicious on him? when he told us nothing about the Ten Commandments, he never told us about his real identity as Demon, neither about his little family and the curses on your family, anything? Do you think he has ever told us? No, he never did. He knew but he chose to not tell us. How do you expect me to believe him if he doesn't even try to believe us!?".

"so, what? Should I bring his corpse in front of you to make you believe that he's not on Demon Clan's side... like what happened on our time!?", Tristan snapped before covering his face "you could have just asked... ask him in details, about what do you truly want from him... you want to know about the Ten Commandments? You want to believe him? You want to fight along with him by your side as ally to get rid the Ten Commandments, to stop Demon Clan's invasion to save Britannia and to stop Holy War? fine, just ask him and he will tell you... if you don't even understand it, then you're a fool!? If he's dead and nothing you can do with it, no one you can blame with other than yourself and you only can regret it!?", lowering his hand, they were shocked to see the track of a single tear cascaded down Tristan's face "tell me, do you really want it, to see our father died on the Ten Commandments?".

"then tell us so we can help you too!?", King snapped back, clenching his fists, on the verge of his tears "even if he's a Demon... he's still our Captain and I would never want it to happen, ever?!".

Elaine who had been silent, floated to King's side "brother...".

Diane also went to comfort King (along with Helbram who went unseen by anyone) while Ban and the others tried to comfort Tristan.

"it's alright, Sir Tristan. We know you really mean, about what you said, you're totally right", patting his shoulder encouragingly, Gilthunder teared up a little "Sir Ban was right. After all, you are the one who just witnessed your father barely was killed by the Ten Commandment. No wonder if you're mad. If I were you, I wouldn't be able to bear it, witnessing it with my own eyes".

"seriously, father... try to communicate... Lancelot, go hunting outside and see if you can find Demons around here", Melody rubbed her temples, turning to Lancelot with deadly glare "**go** with my brother, **now**. I don't want to hear 'no' this time".

"yes, ma'am", Lancelot bowed, couldn't say 'no' to her this time, not when Melody glared to him like this. Turning his back, Lancelot wrapped his arm around Tristan's shoulder and dragged him "let's go, and don't cry, my friend~".

Tristan deadpanned, hastily wiped the track of his single tear on his face "am not. I have no idea of what you are talking about".

"please, forgive my older brother. He can be emotional when it comes to our parent. Well, just the same with me and my siblings...", Melody sighed before turning to them with apologetic smile "I know you have so many questions, but before we start to explain everything further, I guess it's time for another anticipation task".

They blinked dumbfoundedly before Howzer asked in suspicion "what do you mean by anticipation, Lady Melody?".

"Morgan".

"as you wish", Morgan floated and lifted both her hand to the side "**Red Thread**".

Morgan shot the light red came out of her fingers to Gilthunder and Margaret before Melody explained "don't worry. This is not curse. Kinda the opposite with **Begone** that my older brother used to break the connection between Purgatory and Hawk, **Red Thread** can create the connection between two people. It will make you can detect each other's presences no matter how far you two get separated and share your hearts like what do you feel or think. You can even speak through telepathy. The stronger their bond, the stronger the connection will be".

Margaret and Gilthunder blushed furiously after they tested and true enough, even though they were in different place, they could feel each other's presences and knew what each other's feeling and thinking. Of course, Margaret and Gilthunder felt glad but they didn't understand why did Melody asked Morgan to do this to them.

"oh, I'm not finished yet", Morgan smiled cunningly and she lifted both hand "**Curse Engage**".

Gilthunder knew this, this was what Merlin had used to him and Vivian but to whom and why did the little Morgan use this?

This time, the purple light came out of Morgan's forefingers and Morgan shot the light to two people in this place. Margaret and Gilfrost. After she lowered her hands, Morgan offered sweet smile to first princess "now, princess Margaret, could you say 'Spatium Vita', please?".

Margaret blinked her eyes "...Spatium Vita?".

Next second they were shocked to see Gilfrost, who squirmed in pain on the floor, had changed into the woman they truly knew.

Margaret gasped, covering her mouth with her hands "Vivian!?".

Vivian's hair and fingernails grew longer than before. Looking up to Morgan, still gasping, Vivian had to ask knowing this little girl was indeed her Master's daughter "what are you doing to me?".

"only giving the different curse with what my mother has given to you", Morgan shrugged before she explaining that her curse would make Vivian losing her youth, beauty and life-span that transferred to Margaret every time Margaret said the spell "oh, before you lash out to us, I did this to you, Gilthunder and princess Margaret because indeed, Lady Arthuria has decided to punish you but~ it is the princess Melody here who have so kindly asked me to give curse to you, after she told me what kind of curse I have to bestow upon you".

Melody smiled innocently "don't make that face. You deserve for it, after what you have done in our time... or more precisely, what you will do in the future and the terrible effect on your action in here".

"don't worry. The curse only will activate every time princess Margaret said the spell that I taught her", Morgan tilted her head with the same innocent smile "be careful, because if you're careless, you will be ended up lying dead as an old woman~".

Vivian gritted her teeth before cursing them "Demon... you are the Demon!?".

"oh, yes, I am~ my father is the firstborn son of Demon King, Meliodas and the Demon Prince. Don't forget it", Melody drawled in satisfaction with evil smirk on her face "also, you should be thankful to me because if it were Morgan who decided the curse, she would give you deadly curse to make you suffering slowly until your last breath".

"of course, what she has done on our time, or rather what she will do here, is unforgivable", Morgan's face turned grim for once before she, under Melody's permission, re-telling about what would happen here and had happened on their time, to Margaret, Gilthunder and Vivian. All of it. From how Vivian had kidnapped Gilthunder when the Liones Castle was about to fall under the Ten Commandments and had locked him somewhere, keeping him as captive while Margaret who decided to find Gilthunder by herself, accompanied by Hendrickson and Dreyfus who had been released by the Demon's clutch, only to get herself being possessed by one of Four Archangels, Ludociel. How Ludociel who had possessed Margaret, helped Margaret to find Gilthunder and killed Vivian in the process, to how Hendrickson got Ludociel out of Margaret's body using **Purge**. Crouching herself in front of Vivan, Morgan tilted her head "just if you show any remorse of your selfish action after listening to what would happen, maybe I still can give the generosity to lighten your curse... which would never happen, because you don't even have any remorse of your action, right?".

Vivian scoffed "heh, of course I am!? What I would do, is because I love—".

Before Vivian could finish her words, they were shocked to see Morgan slapped her.

"love, you said?", Morgan growled and lifted her shaking, tiny fist "are you kidding on me?".

Cupped her stinging cheek, Vivian yelled "you and your mother are just the same!? The likes of you know nothing about love?!".

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!", Morgan snapped back "even if you are my mother's apprentice, you know nothing of her?!".

"Morgan", King carefully chose his words "is your mother's curse that your grandmother has bestowed upon her... has something to do with your mother's love life?".

"my mother vowed to herself, she promised to herself, to never tell anyone that she loved them in order to protect them and keep them safe... after she lost my father and my older sister!? Do you even realize how cruel your act? No, you selfish, idiot woman?! If you truly love someone, even if that person doesn't belong to you, as long as that person can be happy, then you should be satisfied with that and you hope nothing but your beloved one's happiness?! What you have towards Gilthunder isn't love but a mere possession, you idiot?!", Morgan was on the verge of tears on her outburst "do you think how hurt it is? To have someone you loved, but no matter how much you missed and loved him, you could no longer able to see him... hah! I bet the likes of selfish woman like you don't know how it feel and will never understand?! My grandmother has been watching over my mother ever since she has cursed my mother... after my mother asked her to kill her, right after my father's and my older sister's death... so my mother could forget who she truly is and could live on... that's why... the type of woman who thought she could do everything in the name of love, only to satisfy her own lust, is the type of someone I hate the most!?".

Escanor crouched himself behind, patting Morgan's head. When teared-eyed Morgan looked up to him, Escanor hugged her, patting her head and stroking her back "it's alright, I know, I understand how much you love your mother... you are really a good girl. You've fought well".

When Morgan started crying like a child, Escanor was kindly reassuring her as he carried her on his arms to calm down the crying little girl on his arms. Looking at her like this, they couldn't help it but to think that she was still a child.

"...no matter how many times you've been born, you're so devoted to mother, huh?", Morgan rubbed her eyes before she offered bright, innocence smile with her child-like form "no wonder my mother is so taken with you, father".

While Gowther was not changed at all, Escanor, Ban, Diane and King were shocked "HE?!".

"oh, we forgot to explain about our lineage, right?", Tristan came back with skewers of roasted beef on his hand "just go explain to them, Lancelot. My mouth is full. Your food is really incredible as always".

Melody whined "Lancelot~ where is my food?".

"I have predicted this", Lancelot shook his head and sighed as he offered another plate fulfilled with the skewers of roasted beef that they had hunted down on the woods nearby which the princess blissfully accepted and started to chew. Sitting on top of Wild who chatted happily with Hawk, Lancelot tapped his finger on his bicep thoughtfully "about our lineage... I bet you all already know that Lady Arthuria and Tristan are uncle Meliodas' children with the Goddess Princess Elizabeth and my fiancée, princess Melody is uncle Meliodas' daughter with princess Elizabeth Liones—".

Howzer lifted his hand, the corner of his mouth twitched "um, don't tell us...".

Lancelot glared to shut him "don't interrupt me. We can explain it later".

Still munching, Melody apologized "Lancelot doesn't like it if people interrupted when he's speaking".

Lancelot pointed his thumb to Griselda "she is the daughter of Third Demon Prince, Executioner Zeldris with Vampire Princess Gelda so yes, she is their cousin because Zeldris is the little brother of uncle Meliodas".

Griselda smirked knowingly "and uncle is your soon-father-in-law, don't forget it".

Both Melody and Lancelot blushed before Lancelot cleared his throat and continued "the other three? Titania is the daughter of Fairy King Harlequin with... I apologize, but we can't tell you yet who is her mother".

King fell flatly on the ground before he shrieked in protest "why not?!".

Lancelot drawled playfully "ask your daughter yourself, uncle~ my cousin asked me to say 'hi' to you and she will tell you who is your soon-to-be-wife, her mother, once you meet her after you make sure that her mother has earned all her memories back".

"huh? Wait, why are you all looking at me like that?", Diane tilted her head and surprised to see King had fallen flatly on the floor with nosebleed "King!? What happened to you?!".

"I guess I can tell who is your parent?!", King quickly stood, pointing his accusing finger "your physical appearance, your incredible cook and your moves on the battle like **Alicorn Hunt**?! Although I hate to admit it... you're Ban with my sister's son?".

"gotcha! 100 for you, uncle!", Lancelot lifted his thumb "yup, I'm the son of Undead Ban with Fairy Princess Elaine?!".

While Ban's eyes were about to pop out of its place, Elaine exclaimed in delightful with red face as she hugged Lancelot "my son with Ban?! I never hope to see you this fast?!".

Ban demanded in excitement "how can you get engaged with the daughter of Cap'n, son?!".

"at first, our parent engaged us", Lancelot lifted his thumb with shark-like smirk "then I won over her heart?!".

"last, Morgan Le Fay", Tristan tossed all skewers in his hand, already full. With sly smirk "she is the daughter of the Sorceress Merlin, Boar Sin of Gluttony with the Lion Sin Of Pride, Escanor".

All of them exclaimed in disbelief when Morgan simply lifted her thumb "FOR REAL!?".

Morgan snapped her head when Escanor lost his consciousness "eh! Father, why did you collapse?".

Next second, once all of them, mostly had calmed down, Melody explained "like we promised, we will explain what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago, the curses on our family and what happened in our time, or what would happen from now on... but we need to know. Do you willingly to know?".

"of course", Gilthunder nodded, eager to know "if we can help you...".

"let me make it clear", Melody lifted her hand "in order to fight in the Holy War against Demon Clan's invasion, yes, my older brother Tristan and my fiancé Lancelot here can train you, the Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom. They are the best Knights from the Knight of Round Table on our time, other than my sister... however, special case for the member of Seven Deadly Sins, you will need to face your own trials. The trials we will give you, it can make you undoubtedly far stronger than you are now but know this, the risk are also high and there's a chance you will lose your life. Some of it also will be related with helping to break Aunt Merlin and our parent's curses. If you're still willingly to help us to break our curses, we will gladly accept it but we give you the choices now... just so we're clear, you can think it carefully and choose. It's totally alright if you don't—".

All of Seven Deadly Sins' members shouted in unison "we're in?!".

Melody blinked "pardon?".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "seriously? Without thinking it twice?".

Lancelot slammed his hand on the floor in glee "told you!?".

* * *

A/**N :**

_now I want to vote, which one I should do first?_

_First, to explain what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago_

_Second, to explain __the curses on __Meliodas' little __family_

_Third, to explain __what __had __happened __to them __in __the future_

_Please tell me your opinion because it will decide what happened on next chapter, about which one I should reveal first among those three options_


	11. Changes

**.**

**Chapter 10 – Changes**

**.**

* * *

**Purgatory**

The crystal ball he always used to watch over the living world shattered into pieces and Demon King backed away with startled curses. He slammed his hand on the hard mountain rocks beneath him and growled **"impertinent!"**.

"what's wrong?", it could be heard clearly, the glee on his mocking chuckles "something unexpected happened on the living world?".

"**shut up, emotions!"**, Demon King roared to Meliodas' emotions **"you're not going anywhere"**.

Despite the shackles on his neck, wrists and ankles that connected with the chains on this cage, emotions of Meliodas kept trying to break free of the jail where he had been hostaged "not if I can break free out of this place!".

Demon King scoffed, but deep down within his heart, he thought it was just barely, Meliodas on the living world would die and he could eat away his emotions again to get stronger but this? At least, he could not let Meliodas' emotions know that not only he couldn't watch over what happened to their enemy, but three of ten fragments of the Ten Commandments had been destroyed by Arthuria who had claimed herself as King of Britannia, Meliodas and Elizabeth's daughter.

Come to think of it, was she really Meliodas and Elizabeth's daughter? because from what Demon King remembered, no one of Meliodas and Elizabeth's children with that name. Hopefully he could ask his third son to take care of it, just if his stupid third son wasn't too distracted by Griselda who had claimed herself as his son's daughter with his lover. Maybe he should ask his second son to take care of them?

Right now, those who remained from the Ten Commandments were only Galand the Truth, Derieri the Chastity, Monspiet the Silence, Estarossa the Love and Zeldris the Piety. For Grayroad the Pacifist and Melascula the Faith who were taken as hostages, Lilith was doing great job to hide them that even he also couldn't know where they had hid.

For now, at least there was one thing he could do. Looking down carefully, Demon King asked **"...say, my son's little emotions, last time I checked you and that b*tch only have two daughters and one son. Both your daughters weren't in relationship with anyone. It's only your son who has married and has a daughter, am I right?"**.

"what do you want?", looking up inquisitively, Meliodas' emotions asked before punching the iron bars "don't you dare to lay your fingers on them!".

"**oh, I just wonder..."**, Demon King smirked wickedly **"I saw one of your daughters is finally in relationship with someone, though that man is the weaklings, from human Clan she said... I never could understand yours and your kids' taste, but before they become threat for me as well, maybe I could send my pawns to get rid of them"**.

"which one?".

"**the oldest one"**.

"_no! not her! She's been going through too much!"_, Meliodas' emotions punched the iron bars harder despite the shackles on his body started make the bleeding out of his wrists and ankles "don't you dare! You kill them, I'm gonna kill you and whoever tried to lay their fingers on them!".

* * *

**Druid Altar, Somewhere In Britannia**

"we don't mind at all to help you", Gloxinia pointed to the coffin they had brought here along with them with his thumb "but I've been wondering... What you asked us to bring here... is it...".

Just like her mother, Isolde had a pair of large dark wings, but hers had yellow brownish feathers and she had a pair of curled spiral horn on both side of her head. Her eyes was a pair of piercing golden, her lips was sexy rosebud and beauty mark under the corner of her right eye just like her older sister's but her hair was long wavy brunette hair reached her hips.

Isolde smiled to Gloxinia "it's a coffin. Obviously, it's a corpse".

Gloxinia tapped his fist on his palm "oh, I see".

Isolde merely raised her eyebrow at that "you don't look surprised like you did when Tristan introduced me and our daughter, huh?".

"I'm not shocked to know that you are Lilith's daughter and Tristan's wife, but I'm rather shocked to know that you two even have a kid already, which means Meliodas even has a grand-daughter already... Irina is really cute, innocence sweet girl, though. Kind of reminded me when little Merlin was a child", Gloxinia chuckled before floated down along with the coffin they had broguht "oh, looks like we've arrived".

"I don't know why Lilith asked us to go with you, at first", Dolor looked up to the relic on Druid Altar "but looks like I know why now".

"my, it's been a long time ever since I have the visitors and I even have familiar faces here. Isn't it the traitors, the First Fairy King Gloxinia and the First Giant King Dolor who turned their back against us, Stigma and joined the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan?".

"it took us rather too long time before we realized our grave mistakes, but thanks to the children of our best friends, we decided to leave the Ten Commandments and Demon Clan", Gloxinia clarified "we are no longer the part of them. Although, we don't expect to meet you here, Ludociel".

"and just who is this woman who seemed familiar with someone I know?".

Dolor and Gloxinia protectively stood in front of Isolde but Isolde stepped forward in confidence. She clearly announced herself as Lilith's second daughter, Isolde Belialuin.

Ludociel demanded "just how many children she has already?".

"...wait a minute", Isolde lifted her fingers to count. With the Chief of Sages in Belialuin, Lilith had two daughters, one was Merlin and two was Isolde. With Hades, Lilith had two sons and a daughter, the third child was Makaria, the fourth was Helios and the fifth was Elias (who had been missing without trace, so she had no clue about this one) "five, I guess? As long as mother doesn't hide any other child that we don't even know if they're our siblings or not".

Dolor dumbfounded.

Gloxinia felt the corner of his mouth twitched.

Ludociel cursed which unbefitting for the Angel "...that b*tch...".

Even knowing her mother's reputation on the Goddess Clan, Isolde couldn't help it "don't you dare to insult my mother in front of me. I don't come here to have an argue with you".

"then what do you want, little girl?".

Isolde pointed to the coffin "let's make a pact. You have to aide us and you can gain the vessel. This corpse is one of the strongest warriors of Fay Clan, Michael Angelo. You can possess his corpse as your vessel".

Ludociel asked incredulously "you only have a corpse?".

Isolde sighed loudly before she remarked in amusement "we can't give you the living vessel, if that's what you asked. It's the condition from my mother, Lilith. She can't risk anyone's life to be the living vessel of Goddess or Demon Clan member, especially someone like you, she said. Obviously the Fay Clan member's body is far stronger than the vessel of human, Giant or Fairy, right?".

"and why should I agree?".

"oh, come on. I bet this is not bad at all. Just by looking at these two, you should have known it that the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness that sealed the Demon Clan has been broken and the Ten Commandments has revived. We need the force of our own to stop the Holy War", Isolde tried to convince him "also, if we kill Estarossa, we even can bring back Mael. What do you think? You would want your brother come back to you, would you not?".

Ludociel showed himself in his spirit form, standing in front of her "how does it possible?".

"it's possible because I know it would happen on the future", Isolde smirked "and I don't come here with them only to give you empty hope. If you want to know everything further, just get into the vessel and come with us, so our King can explain it to you".

Surprisingly, Ludociel obeyed her this time and he possessed the corpse within the coffin, Fay Clan's warrior's corpse named Michael Angelo. Not like he had any choice right now, not when he knew the Demon Clan's invasion and the Ten Commandments were on their feet. Dolor and Gloxinia exchanged glances, fascinated. No wonder Lilith entrusted Isolde to negotiate with Ludociel. Before they went for their little errand here, Lilith and Tristan only asked him and Dolor to 'take care' of Isolde. It was not that Isolde couldn't defend herself, she could, only to make sure she wouldn't cross the boundary, that was what they said to them.

"I admit, this vessel is not that bad. In fact, I'm quite liking this", Ludociel smirked as he wriggled the vessel's fingers. This vessel had well-trained, burly-muscular body, long straight hair reached his back, a pair of amber eyes, a pair of large dark wings on his back and a pair of antler-like horns on his head. This tan skin wasn't truly his taste but the face was quite handsome, so he dealt with this. Spreading his own wings, two pairs of white wings, Ludociel lifted his finger "think this as greeting from me".

Dolor protectively shielded Isolde and Gloxinia behind his hands as Ludociel sent attack to Camelot Kingdom.

"it's been only about 3 seconds after you possessed this vessel and you have lit the fire to start the war", Isolde rolled her eyes "no wonder mother refused to give the living vessel for you".

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

After Zeldris freed Galand from his petrifaction, he stomped hard on his face "Galand, wake up, you useless".

Knowing his place, Galand couldn't protest at all. Right now it was only the five of them and they were really on dire situation. Derieri and Monspiet had regained consciousness but those two, strangely, had been quiet. Estarossa was still in coma. Although he didn't really like the idea considering Galand had been defeated by Escanor, Zeldris had no choice but to ask Red and Ash Demon to pick Galand's body and so he could break him free of his petrifaction, just like his father, the Demon King suggested. At least, his father didn't fret over about Griselda and Gelda. Well, maybe not for now.

"we give you one more chance. Don't make us disappointed", Zeldris narrowed his eyes "this massive magic powers—".

"it's been a long time, Master Zeldris", Cusack stepped forward, kneeling in front of him "we believe you're in charge. Could you please tell us what kind of the dire situation we're in?".

Chandler twitched, looking up "speaking of massive magic power, do you feel it, napping?".

"oh man, although we just came out...", Cusack sighed as he opened the door to the veranda "it can't be helped. Pacifier".

Cusack lifted his hand and Chandler lifted his staff to create the barrier. The light magic power attacked Camelot Kingdom but thanks to Cusack and Chandler, it had no effect on them.

"as I expected, this magic power...", Zeldris clenched his fists "one of Four Archangels, Ludociel".

* * *

**Liones Kingdom**

"well, well, well, actually we still have some guests but to spend our time", Tristan sat on Wild's body "as we have promised, we will explain about what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago but since we, I and my twin sister were just born around that time, I guess it would be more convenient to have the living witnesses to aide us for explaining it".

Melody who lie down on top of Cathy's body lazily waving her legs up and down "so~ why don't we just stop our hide-and-seek already? Tarmiel, Sariel, do you seriously think we don't know that you're here?".

"well, while it's right that we're at your mother, Lady Elizabeth's service", little bard who fought along with Howzer spoke first "it doesn't mean we will do the same with her children, just because you are her daughter".

One of the participants, the muscular man beside the little bard added "especially if remembering that your father—".

Lancelot lifted his hand "watch out".

Next second, they saw Tristan disappeared and instantly stood behind Sariel and Tarmiel before two dragon's hands grabbed their head and a sword-like dragon tails pointed on their back "Not. a. Word. I would watch your mouth if I were you".

"brother, just let them be", Melody waved her hand and leaned her chin on her palm "and should you use your pets to threat them?".

"I just make sure they know their place", Tristan passed them by "also, my pets are the part of my body so it can't be helped since they're part of the system in my body".

Melody smiled and leaned her chin on her palms "stop lazying around and just do your job, please?".

"yes, yes", Tristan lifted his finger "**Broadcast**".

The long story was unfolded within their mind, about what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago as they heard Melody's and Tristan's voice narrated. They got the information they needed about what happened on the Holy War 3.000 years ago (but what two Gowthers did and what truly happened to Mael hadn't been revealed yet because they couldn't have known, yet). What they knew only about the balance between Goddess Clan and Demon Clan was messed up after Meliodas left the Demon Clan for the Goddess Princess Elizabeth.

"Demon King split his own strength into half and granted it to his servant with the plan to take control of all of it at once but the power was so great that it could even threaten his own position so the Demon King devised a much more efficient method of controlling the Demon World without ever granting any one person too much power. He split that power into 10 fragments and granted it to 10 Warriors. Those Warriors become the Ten Commandments. The Commandment of 'Love' is the strongest, it was once belonged to my father, Meliodas, but when father left Demon Clan, he also left the Commandment of 'Love' that Demon King bestowed to Estarossa after that, meanwhile on the Goddess Clan, Supreme Deity bestowed the power to Four Archangels that known as Grace. This is essentially the same with the fragments of the Commandments that bestowed to the Ten Commandments. The first, Ludociel earns the Grace Flash. The second, Sariel earns the Grace Tornado. The third, Tarmiel earns the Grace Ocean. The fourth, Mael earns the Grace Sunshine".

After Melody's narration, they saw what happened on Stigma, the massacre of Demon Clan's brethren in front of Ten Commandments, how Meliodas helped Elizabeth who tried to save Derieri and Monspiet, to how some of human clan betrayed Stigma and did the massacre on the tower.

Tristan narrated grimly "after Gloxinia and Dolor decided to join the forces of Demon Clan and become the members of Ten Commandments, they earned the fragments of the Commandments from Demon King. The thing is, Demon King will earn every single things from the fragments of his Commandments so of course, Demon King knew about our parent and Merlin's whereabouts".

They saw how Elizabeth and Meliodas stood side by side, holding hands as their parent, Supreme Deity and Demon King told their crimes. For Meliodas, one of the Demon Clan, taking the hand of one from the Goddess Clan, betraying his own comrades and killing them. For Elizabeth, one of Goddess Clan, uniting with one from the Demon Clan, even saving the Ten Commandments that supposed to be her Clan's enemy. They fought their parent, the Gods who ruled their Clans on the plateau before their lives were lost. In front of the overwhelming powers of their Gods, nothing they could do.

"for the Sins you've committed together, Elizabeth and Meliodas, we placed the curses upon you two and your children".

Tristan snapped his fingers and the visions were ended, lowering his head down "...that's all you need to know from what happened that day".

Ban demanded, shaking his shoulders "what kind of curses they placed upon your family, kid? Just tell us!".

Tristan closed his eyes "it will be another story. Right now, we're in the story of Holy War 3.000 years ago. The explanation of the curses will be explained later".

"but—".

Lancelot put his hand upon Ban's hand, shaking his head with those red eyes that perfectly had the same shape with his mother "Dad".

Melody also closed her eyes, leaned her head on intertwined hands as she continued after Ban released his iron grip from Tristan "after that, Mael was killed by Estarossa and the Goddess Clan had no choice but to use the Eternal Coffin Of Darkness. The End".

"Mael of the Four Archangel was also known as the Angel of Death, he was the strongest Angel of the Four Archangel but he was killed by Estarossa of the Ten Commandments and his Grace was also lost", Lilith came into the scene, ignoring the startled and demanded shouts from his surrounding "in fact, the Grace Sunshine itself chose you, Escanor, who naturally born with it".

"me?", Escanor pointed himself before Lilith asked him several questions. Indeed, the Grace Sunshine was Escanor's power but it was not the most important thing he had wanted to know. Looking up with steeled-eyes like his Day form had, Escanor demanded Lilith "where is Merlin?".

"devoted to her as hell, huh?", Lilith scoffed bitterly before asking "and? what do you want once you meet her?".

Escanor lifted his finger to Lilith "I don't care whoever you are. Her mother or whoever you are, I want you to break your curse from Merlin".

"it's not that simple", Lilith stated "but maybe... you can help Merlin to break it after you finish your own trial".

"it has something to do with your power, father. The power of Grace is the power of God. If a human were to acquire such power, it would eat away at their body, ultimately wasting it away to destruction. Mother has been doing her best in her research, one of her reasons is also in order to keep you alive but it also would reach the limit. When finally mother found out the way to save you, it's too late already", Morgan clenched her fists with tears brimming on her eyes "it's too late...".

All members of Seven Deadly Sins turned silent, not dare to even ask her about what happened to her parent.

"there's a reason of why Grace Sunshine chose you, Escanor", Lilith carried Morgan on her arms and kissed her forehead, stroking her back soothingly "it's related with **Purgatory Fire**. However, we only can explain it later on your trial, later".

Griselda stood up "looks like we have new guest".

Next second, they saw Isolde came with Ludociel, Gloxinia and Dolor. Though, considering reactions from Seven Deadly Sins and the others on them, Gloxinia and Dolor asked Lilith to just send them back to her place. After Lilith sent them two to where she had hid Meliodas and the others, Ludociel fretted over her about what exactly did she want to do. Lilith gave the quick explanation that she simply helped the children of her old friend, Meliodas and Elizabeth who saved Merlin, her first daughter.

"not to mention, one of them also my son-in-law who married with my second daughter". Lilith pointed her thumb to Tristan and Isolde who entangled each other within each other's arms, locking their lips "see?".

"let's focus and back to business already", Griselda rubbed her temples "now, what's next?".

Ban demanded "explain the curses on your family, kid".

Ludociel scoffed "I heard who they are from your daughter, Lilith. Interesting. Obviously, we should know about what would happen on the future first".

"um, excuse me to interrupt, but while we're still busy on this complicated business with time travellers who have so kindly helped us", Gilthunder lifted his hand "what if the Ten Commandments bring forth their troop to here and attack us?".

Morgan lifted her hand, sniffled "I have put the barrier around this Capital. It will be okay. The alarm will be ringing once the enemy comes closer".

Howzer shouted in worry "but still, no matter how strong you are, we still have the Ten Commandments on our heels. Even Meliodas couldn't fight back when Estarossa—".

"no need to worry about him", Arthuria came to interrupt "after all, my twin brother, Tristan is the one who killed Estarossa in the future".

Tristan couldn't help but tease her "oh, you're awake already, sleeping beauty?".

Ban lazily rolled his eyes "...and just what happened to you, to come back here along with her in that position?".

Arthuria and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthuria still wore her off-shoulders white sleeping gown, her long straight blonde hair was disheveled and even her eyes still looked drowsy, clearly still sleepy as she covered her mouth and yawned after she came here, still on Arthur's arms "long story".

Arthur carried her bridal style, sighing loudly "long story indeed".

"does it even true?", Ludociel demanded "Estarossa killed the strongest Archangel, Mael. Does it true you killed him?".

"she doesn't lie at all, but knowing how low your belief on us to even try to trust us...", Tristan broke the hug, still wrapping his hand around Isolde's waist as he lifted his finger "**Broadcast**".

They saw it, on their head, Estarossa reached out his hand to Elizabeth but Arthuria blocked him as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, using **Ark** to protect their body. Before Estarossa could lay his finger on them, someone who stood tall behind Estarossa piercing through Estarossa's torso with hands of Dragon. Estarossa fell forward with gaping hole on his torso after Tristan in his Assault Mode killed Estarossa.

Ludociel threw his head back, laughing in satisfaction "you did it... you really killed Estarossa!".

"my mother and my sister were in grave danger", Tristan reasoned "so, if I had to choose between my mother and my sister's life with Estarossa, my uncle who had killed my father, of course I would choose my mother and my sister's life over him".

Sariel crossed his arms "even if he is your father's little brother?".

"yes", Tristan firmly stated "I don't even care if father wouldn't forgive me for what I did. Why should I care of him? He killed my father and I only did what I had to do, to make sure that he would pay my father's blood with his blood. I am not known as Hydra Sin Of Revenge for nothing. I've killed him once. I can do it again no matter how many times it is, as long as it's needed".

Tarmiel lifted his hand "but could you explain what happened that time? Lady Arthuria is stronger than you, then why...".

"oh, right. Long story short, Estarossa tried to lay his finger on our mother due to his rampaging love and my sister", Tristan glanced sideways to Arthuria "she... was not in perfect condition to fight. Just Holy War started on bad timing...".

"because I was pregnant", Arthuria sighed and leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder "it happened on the Holy War, not too long after my husband passed away and my mother became too overprotective over my well-being when she was the one who in deadly serious danger. Seriously, just because I was pregnant, it doesn't mean I couldn't fight back then".

Tristan shook his head "yet you and mother were still too softy, trying to find a way to not kill him just because mother wanted to try to save him although your lives were in danger, seriously".

Arthuria scowled "mother said it herself, you are too merciless to your enemy sometimes".

Tristan argued back "and you two are too kind".

"okay, enough with argue, you two", Arthur lifted his hand and smiled cheerfully "your sister is not fully recovered yet, why don't you let her get more rest? We still can continue this mess tomorrow".

Tristan sighed in defeat "good idea, I guess".

Isolde wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist "then we can call this day off?".

When Tristan looked doubt, Lilith mentioned "agree. Not to mention your sisters have fallen fast asleep already".

Looking at Melody and Arthuria who indeed had fast slept, Howzer squawked "that's fast!".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Do I get inspired from __**Maleficent : the Mistress of Evil**__ ? oh yeah, I am._


	12. Curses

**.**

**Chapter ****11**** – Curses**

**.**

* * *

Listening to Howzer's squawk, Melody peeked through one eye before asking as a vein popped on her head "Wild, send him flying for disturb my sleep".

"as you wish, M'Lady", Wild instantly sent Howzer flying, kicking him with his hooves "mission complete".

"good", Melody yawned before she fell asleep again, wrapping her arms around Lancelot's shoulders and leaning her head on the crook of his neck "now, I need my beauty sleep~".

Hawk looked up at his brother with sparkling eyes "big brother, you're so cool and strong! Please, train me! I want to be strong like you too!".

Wild snorted "of course! With pleasure, though you still have a long way to go~".

Ban laughed before he caught Tristan by his shoulder "wait, where will you go, kid? We still have a lot to discuss. You can even bring your wife to sleep with us tonight~".

"Tristan, just tell them about what happened on our time, or what would have happened to them on this time if we didn't interfere so we can go to sleep already", though her eyes were closed, Arthuria grumbled as she rubbed her head and from how firm her voice, it was clear that she was giving order to her twin as she leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder. She peeked through one eye with cold glare, lifting her finger "just tell them what they need to know and summarize it into knowledge with your **Archives** like information of our enemy and their weakness, sort of that thing in order to win over this Holy War and put it into their heads. Don't forget to add the explanation about the curses and their trials for the Sins. Nothing more, nothing less. Needn't to show them what happened detailed through the vision. There's no need for us to give them the distress of witnessing what happened on details or for someone like Ludociel, the satisfaction for witness our parent's hardship and suffering".

Ludociel felt a vein popping on his head "you impertinent! As an ally, we have to know what would happen on the future—".

"enemy of our enemy is a friend, true, but just because we have the same enemy, it doesn't make us as ally. What you did to Demon Clan, to kill the war hostages in front of them without telling my mother is more than enough proof that we can't fully trust you. Not to mention, the type of someone who can laugh at people's suffering and struggles, also discriminate other people just because of their race, is the type of someone I can't trust and I really hate. Dare to say that what I'm speaking of about you is wrong?", Arthuria cut him off sharply and scoffed when Ludociel had no word to argue back before she turning back to her twin brother "don't do something unnecessary like you did to Arthur as well".

Griselda gave applause with broad smile in amusement on her face "very logical statement we have here~ thank you very much for your kind words, King Arthuria. As expected of our King".

"well, I agree with you, sister, but about what you said, to do something unnecessary to Arthur, I don't think so", Tristan shrugged nonchalantly with sly smirk, showing no remorse despite earning the deadly glare from his twin "what? I was only using '**Dive**' to him so he could 'dive' into your heart and he could wake you up from inside. Or else, you would sleep far longer than this time. It's his trial and he successfully finished his trial, right? The proof is, you're awake already and he's back, safe and sound".

Arthuria glared to him incredulously "do you realize how dangerous this trial for him? From all kind of trials, why should you give this kind of trial?".

"contemplating his position, he has the right to know, thus I chose this trial. also, of all people, I believe it's only him who can do this. I wouldn't give this trial to him if I didn't believe he can finish it from the first place", Tristan crossed his arms before his chest, pointing to Arthur with his chin "or what? You don't agree because you just don't want if your weakness—".

"shut your mouth before I make you—", Arthuria lifted her hand, already prepared to attack him but she felt Arthur lifting her slightly and she turned to see him "...what?".

"don't be angry to him. I'm really feeling grateful that he gave this trial and allow me to help you", with serious expression, somehow he looked far more mature than his usual self as he leaned his forehead to hers when he asked her to not be angry to her twin anymore. Next second, as quick as his mature was shown, his demeanor changed back into his usual cheerful self as he grinned broadly and exclaimed "not to mention, thanks to his trial, I have figured out about what is my magic power and how to use it! It's gonna be useful, right?".

"EH!", Hawk was shocked and both his ears stood after he saw both Arthur's and Arthuria's power level, stuttering "n-n-n-no way... Their power level...".

"what's wrong, brother?", Wild tilted his head as his little brother inspected the power level belonged to the members of The League Of Hybrids and Arthur. Though, when Hawk collapsed with bubble on his mouth, Wild was shocked "brother!".

Griselda shrugged "what? This power level is normal for us. Well, the difference is, we just suppress our power level when we're not in the battle".

"fine, I give in this time, but we still have to train you. Like I said, Excalibur is hard to handle with, you know?", Arthuria sighed in defeat, turning her blushing face from their proximity before she glared to Tristan pointedly "but don't you think I will live this down. We're gonna talk more about it when we're drinking—".

"no alcohol. Sir Meliodas, Melody and you're not allowed to drink for a while, as long as the three of you are still in bed-rest, considering Lady Lilith's advice. Not until you all have fully recovered", Arthur immediately added with disapproval frown. He sighed and shook his head "seriously, the way you're drinking like Sir Meliodas is kind of unsettling for me. At least, Melody doesn't drink that much because Lancelot is rather strict despite his own way on drinking".

Re-positioning Melody on his hands, Lancelot rolled his eyes "don't drag me, please".

Arthuria smacked Arthur's head "cheeky. Normally, I don't drink that much. Also, we have really high tolerant of alcohol".

Griselda shook her head "yeah, you really are".

"okay~ as you wish, sister", Tristan lifted his sparkling finger "but from whose memories and which moments I should...".

Arthuria turned to him "us, from what should have happened tonight until the end of the Second Holy War".

"got it. **Archives**", Tristan shot the light arrow to his own head that flying through Morgan, Griselda and Arthuria before Tristan transmitted the light to all people in this room "**Broadcast**".

Arthuria touched her lips with her finger "ah, we barely forgot it. Morgan, could you please tell them about how to bring Griamore back?".

Dreyfus begged "do you know what happened to my son and how to bring him back to normal?".

"yup", Morgan waved her hand "princess Veronica, we need your help".

Veronica startled, pointing herself before approaching Morgan "me? How? What should I do to bring him back?".

Morgan who was still carried by Lilith, leaned down before whispering "you should pst pst and then pst pst but first pst pst".

"EH?!", Veronica blushed furiously "s-s-s-seriously? Should I just do it? Really?".

Morgan narrowed her eyes, unimpressed and deadpanned "you want to help to bring him back to normal or not?".

"of course, I am!".

"then good luck", Morgan smiled cheekily before waving her hand as Lilith carried her, walking away "we're counting on you. Make sure you do it tonight before sleep~".

Guila tilted her head "and why did your face turn red?".

Veronica lifted her hand "nothing!".

Lilith decided to divide the group into two, some of them would go back with Lilith to her place and some of them would stay here on the Liones Castle. Melody and Arthuria were still recovering, so they should go back with Lilith. Arthur and Lancelot insisted to come with them to Lilith's place so the ones who should stay in Liones Castle would be Griselda, Tristan, Isolde, Morgan and Wild. Five of them decided to sleep with the Seven Deadly Sins members in the same large vacant room that prepared by King Baltra for them.

Margaret asked "but how about Elizabeth?".

"she'll be fine. I guarantee it", Lilith handed Morgan to Escanor "ah, and Escanor, take care of Morgan".

Escanor nodded his head, carrying the little girl on his arms "sure".

"let's just continue it tomorrow", Tristan yawned and waved his hand as he walking away with his wife clinging to him "although I guess not all of you can, try to get some sleep so we can discuss futher about our complicated situation tomorrow".

Right before they wanted to call this day off and went to their room to sleep, they saw blonde-haired little girl with golden eyes and beauty mark under her left eye came burst into this room, reaching out her hands as she flying to Tristan and Isolde "Daddy! Mommy!".

Isolde reached out her hands, carrying her daughter "Irina? You should have been asleep, dear".

Tristan ruffled her hair "what are you doing here and how did you get here, my little girl?".

"but~ I want to sleep with mommy and daddy. You promised to sing the lullaby and tell the bed-story for me", Irina puffed her cheeks before lifting her hand "ah, and I could come here because I came with Aunty!".

"holy shit", ignoring little smack from his wife, Tristan cursed in front of his daughter "it's mean—!".

"Ludociel, run before—!", Isolde turned her head back but when the door in front of them flied open wide, revealing Merlin standing in front of the door with the same dark gown and a pair of dark, large wings on her back, Isolde face-palmed "okay, it's too late, it seems...".

They felt massive magic power from Merlin, who, next second, lunged into Ludociel. When Ludociel tried to get himself free from Merlin, he felt it was strange, for him not able to use his magic power.

"well, well, well, what do I have here? How could you be still alive after I killed you, Michael Angelo?", clutching his neck, Merlin glared down and lifted her hand as her another hand that clutched Ludociel's neck already burning with fire, earning the pained screech from Ludociel "well, doesn't matter at all, I guess. I just need to kill you now, again".

Lilith reached out her hand, using her teleport to give Divine Axe Rhitta to him "Escanor, stop her!".

Escanor grabbed the hilt of his Divine Axe Rhitta and took some of the 'Sun' that was charged into his Divine Axe Rhitta, resulting him to transform into his Day form even if just for a while. Wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist, Escanor hugged her from behind "Merlin, stop".

"...Helios?", looking up to Escanor, Merlin instantly released his grip on Ludociel before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She blinked away a single tear as she breathed "I missed you so much... but if you're still alive, why don't you come to see me sooner?".

Irina whispered "mommy, daddy, why did you two close my eyes and my ears just now? Did something that I shouldn't see happen again?".

Tristan whispered "yes, dear. Just be patient, will you?".

Morgan hissed as she smacked Griselda's hand "I understand if it's Irina but why should my eyes be closed too? I'm 17 years old already, for heaven's sake!".

Griselda chuckled as she lowered her hand down "oops, sorry. With your form right now, I can't help it".

Ban whistled as he closed Elaine's and King's eyes, just like Arthuria who covered Arthur's eyes or the married couple (Tristan and Isolde) covered Irina's eyes and Griselda covered Morgan's eyes. Diane gasped and covered her mouth, blushing furiously. Gowther, despite his unchanged expression, he said something about giving the congratulation for Escanor because of having his love returned. The others? They had various kind of shock reactions, of course.

Despite his confusion, Escanor looked down to her gently as he cupped her cheeks and smiled warmly "please, don't cry. No matter what happens, I'm always on your side. No matter what decisions you've made, no matter what crimes you've done, or what Sins you bear, let me shoulder it with you".

Burying her face on his broad shoulder, Merlin closed her eyes and sighed in content "even if it's unforgivable?".

Escanor chuckled, just if not for his Day form, he wondered if he could be this bold, to hold her tightly and gently like this "it's called as Sin because it's unforgivable, right?".

At this chance, Gowther used his **Blackout Arrow** to make Merlin unconscious.

Carrying Merlin on his arms, Escanor startled when seeing Morgan had cried silently "Morgan, why did you cry?".

Lilith patted Morgan on her head "dear, you know your father just tried to comfort your mother, right?".

"I know... but still... I can't help it... because those lines... are what father had said back then to mother... before he died after their last battle against the Demon King...", Morgan wiped her crying face, sobbing "had father not died... I wonder... would mother have chosen to survive instead of die... after she gave everything she could teach to me?".

"...other than the Sins, all of you, please just go back to your room, now. As for the Sins, let's go to the vacant room that large enough for us to sleep tonight", Tristan instructed with such strict tone that means he didn't accept rejection. When they had settled down on the vacant room, which was large enough for them all to sleep, Tristan started "now, I think it's unfair for you... to not know what would happen. I mean, I know my twin sister is against this idea but now...".

Despite what Tristan said about the Sins only, there were members other than the Sins here who had forced to stay with them. Right now, they had decided to have sleepover on this room along with the Sins and some members from the League Of Hybrids. Hawk cuddled with Wild who was lying on the bed, letting Griselda and Gowther to lie on its body. Irina had fallen asleep, lying in between her mother and father. Morgan cuddled to Merlin's chest, both sleeping in exhaustion as Escanor slept on the other side of the bed, sleeping on the same bed with them because Morgan demanded him to. Elaine leaned her head on Ban's chest as the lover slept on the same bed and King slept on the hammock above the lover. Diane slept on the same bed with two princesses, Margaret and Veronica who had forced them to let them join after they had successfully turned Griamore back into normal. Even the Three Misfits, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer also joined this sleepover. On the corner near the veranda, they stared to Arthur and Arthuria who sat on the same bed. (Lilith had gone back to her place along with Melody and Lancelot. Arthuria and Arthur only stayed here for a while to give instruction before they went back to Lilith's place)

"we will give you all choice after we explain what kind of trials you need to go through and the curses on our family, only if you don't mind at all and still want to see it with your own eyes", Arthuria said as she leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder "you have the right to know, after all... considering some of you are our parent and all of you are indeed our parent's comrades... I changed my mind after I saw Morgan crying just now. Now, it's your choice. Would you still want to see what would happen through the vision?".

Arthur trailed off as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "say, it means they also will see what I've seen?".

"yup", she nodded her head and closed her eyes, sighed in content "only if they still want to see it, like I said".

"well, that's suck", Arthur face-palmed "it's still too much and unbearable to take in".

"oh, don't give me that. I also hope you don't need to see it, if not because of my smart-ass twin brother".

Tristan merely whistled with innocence expression "I have no idea of what you're talking about".

"kid... I mean, Tristan, you can just show me what have been happened no matter how long it will be... tell me everything, from the curses on your family, what have been happened to your parent and what would happen to us in the future. If it, somehow, would be related with us too, then **we** have to know", Ban insisted before his expression turned into remorseful "I... tonight, I failed to save your father. Had you and your comrades not come to save him, your father would have... I'm so sorry, kids... I'm too weak to even could make the differences and I've failed your father".

Elaine looked up with concern on her eyes "Ban".

"uncle Ban, we don't blame you. Even if our father died, we, as his children, and our father would not blame you. We would not even have the thought of blaming you", Arthuria shook her head before she looking up to them all "as **his** daughter, I can tell you this for sure, so please, don't blame and beat yourself over this. I really mean this, for all of you here. Don't apologize to us or our father, because you don't have to apologize for anything".

"oh, I wonder~", Tristan tucked his hands behind his head "people who have mistake, still do have to apologize, right?".

After King flinched, Arthuria hissed "brother".

Isolde pinched his cheek "honey, you're unbelievable".

"Triss, don't make your sister strained herself, do you?", Arthur raised his eyebrow before helping them to explain "the first child, firstborn daughter is Arthuria. She got the curse **Sleeping Beauty**. Second child, firstborn son is Tristan. He got the curse **Nine Beasts**. Third child, second daughter is Guinevere. She got the curse **Queen Bee**. Fourth child, third daughter is Melody. She got the curse **Alice**. Their parent, Sir Meliodas has the curse **Eternal Life** and their mother, Goddess Princess Elizabeth has the curse **Perpetual Reincarnation**. Merlin has the curse **Limbo**. About what kind of curse and how it has been working on them, you can see it yourself like what I've witnessed...".

King lifted his hand "wait, there's still another child, other than the three of you?".

Arthuria looked down sadly "was".

Arthur squeezed her hand "should we really do this? I'm still not sure if we have to show what happened on your family".

"neither do I", Arthuria crossed her arms before her chest "that's why we will give you choices now. Uncle Ban is already father's best friend and we know, we have expected this reaction from you but the others... we're not sure, sorry. Although, Lancelot, Titania and Morgan have convinced me that their parent and our parent's comrades wouldn't mind at all".

"if... I can help... or even save the precious people of my life, let me know", Escanor looked down to the sleeping figure of Merlin and Morgan beside him "for me, the Captain is true friend and Merlin... I want to know what's gonna happen to her and Morgan after I died on your time. I want to help and save you all, the children of my true friend and my own family. Please, tell me".

"um, I don't remember that much, of what happened to Seven Deadly Sins", Diane twirled her fingers on her hair "but like how your father saved me, I also want to do something, to help and save him and his children, as his friend!".

"Diane...", King looked down to her before he sighed loudly "as for me, this is what I need. I have to know, so I can properly apologize and do something to help you, him, our Captain and you all, his children. Speaking of which... what will you do, Gowther?".

Gowther tilted his head "of course, I want to know and as Seven Deadly Sins members, I have to obey the Captain's order. With the Captain is out of commission for a while, I guess it's alright to have one of his children is in charge".

As for the others, the princesses and the Three Misfits, they had a hunch feeling ever since Lancelot mentioned that their (Tristan's and Arthuria's) mother was Goddess Princess Elizabeth. Also, Melody said it herself that she's the daughter of Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones. They just had to know about this, especially after they knew that not only Meliodas, but Elizabeth also was involved here.

"well then~ don't blame me for having nightmare tonight. You all asked to see it. Let me warn you, what you will witness... is a very long story unfolded before your eyes, because this is what happened to us, not only our parent, but also us, their children and Merlin, ever since 3.000 years ago", Tristan lifted his hand and shot the swirling light to them all "**Dream Resonance**".

Through the **Dream Resonance**, they saw what happened to them, what should have happened to them in this time from what had happened on the past, within their dream.

It was really not the pleasant future one.

What happened in the past, it was also not something they thought they could bear with.


	13. Love Is a Beautiful Pain

**.**

**Chapter 12 – Love Is a Beautiful Pain**

**.**

* * *

**Liones Kingdom**

Ludociel barged into the room where the Seven Deadly Sins had the sleepover with the princesses and Three Misfits "Arthuria!".

"sup, she's just asleep", Arthur lifted his finger to his mouth and hissed before grumbling under his breathe as he lying on the bed in contentment with Arthuria's head on his shoulder "seriously, I don't know that the Goddess Clan member doesn't have manners at all. Couldn't you knock the door first?".

Arthuria herself looked content as she slept soundly on Arthur's shoulder. Unlike Ludociel who looked irritated (mortified even by the fact that Arthur and Arthuria slept on the same bed despite not tied in marriage relationship), Tarmiel and Sariel exchanged glances before they worriedly approached them.

Tarmiel was the first to ask "...is she alright?".

"not quite. In fact, she still needed bed rest for several days. After all, Sir Meliodas did barely die and if he died, it would affect her the most", looking down to her sleeping figure, Arthur admired how pure and innocence she looked like as she slept with this peaceful face. Arthur closed his eyes before snaking his hands around her torso "if you don't have any importance, can you get out now and let us sleep so we can continue everything you want to talk about tomorrow?".

Ludociel didn't pay it "the nerve you have! Who do you think you are? A mere human like you—".

"I am the King", Arthur said confidently before telling them to go "you are the one who should watch your mouth and I don't think you, the Archangels, care that much about the well-being of Sir Meliodas' children, so why should you care and what make you come here from the first place if not to disturb us?".

Arthuria grumbled with both her eyes still closed as she nuzzled her head on the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso "Arthur, just ask Lady Lilith to teleport us back to her place so we can more proper rest without get disturbed by these annoying Archangels".

"will do", Arthur lifted the crystal ball from his pocket "do you hear us, Lady Lilith?".

Lilith answered from the crystal ball "will do".

Before Ludociel and two others Archangels could stop them, Arthur and Arthuria disappeared, leaving three upset Archangels in dismay. No doubt, everything went hell once the morning arrived. The Seven Deadly Sins, princesses and Three Misfits were on distress, too shocked to know the truth.

"rise and shine!", Tristan barged into the room "wow, the atmosphere here is so heavy".

"you should have known this would happen with showing it all to them, love", Isolde smacked Tristan's head "and you seem enjoying it a bit".

"yes, I am", Tristan crossed his thumb and forefinger across his chin "told you, don't regret it".

"I know every people has their own reason for their actions, but...", Gilthunder sighed heavily before he ran off of this room to outside "this and that are different matters".

Margaret ran to follow him "Gilthunder, wait! Where are you going?".

Last night, they had decided to gather on the throne room, in order to report what happened last night on the Vaizel Fight Festival to the King, all of it. Obviously, The League Of Hybrids (except Arthuria and Morgan) and Seven Deadly Sins (except Meliodas, Escanor and Merlin) would attend with the Four Archangels and the participants of the Vaizel Fight Festival. However, they didn't have a plan to create the commotion here, at all. It all started when Gilthunder came into the throne room, ignoring Dreyfus and Hendrickson and looking for someone particular. Once his eyes landed on Silver, Gilthunder lunged into him and attacked him with his **Thunder Scream Strike**, shocking them all in this room but what was more surprising, Silver could survive from his attack.

King Baltra demanded "Gilthunder, what are you doing?".

"if you're really the person that I think of, I believe you can survive from my magic power", Gilthunder stood in stance "open your helmet before I force you to do".

As the realization hit her, Melody tapped Lancelot's bicep "Lancelot, honey, can you do it for me?".

Understanding lit up on his eyes before Lancelot did what his princess asked "**Alicorn Hunt**".

Not only Dreyfus, Hendrickson and King Baltra, the others were shocked too when they saw the real face under Silver's helmet "Zaratras!".

"why...", Gilthunder clenched his fist tightly on the hilt of his sword "why did you choose to not tell me when you have the chance to meet me again like this, father?".

Zaratras clicked his tongue and pulled his sword "seriously, the first thing you did when knowing that your dead father has come back to life, is to try to beaten him black and blue?".

"say the one chose to not see me because he's too afraid that his son has forgotten his father's face and voice!", Gilthunder roared "let me make it clear, never even once I've forgotten about you, father!".

Margaret arrived, trying to stop her lover "Gilthunder, wait!".

"don't stop him, Aunt", Melody shook her head and tugged Margaret's skirt as she was in her child form this time "let him pouring out his anger and desperation to his father. He will need it and at the time like this, what we can do as a woman, only to lend him the place to lean on when he needs you".

"such bravado came from little girl", Veronica shook her head in disbelief before patting Melody's head "I wonder, actually how old are you and what did you say? You called my sister sister as Aunt?".

Melody tilted her head innocently "well, Elizabeth Liones is my mother, so obviously you two are my Aunt, right?".

In the end, outside the throne room, after Zaratras and Gilthunder had exchanged swords, Gilthunder successfully disarmed Zaratras. As he impaled his sword on the floor beside his face, Gilthunder started crying "for ten years, I had waited for so long, to take revenge against my father's murderer. However, had I able to have the chance to meet you again, I would have taken it instead of take revenge. If anything, I wouldn't trade it with anything else. Do you have any idea how much I missed you, father?".

"Gilthunder", as his son's tears fell to his face, Zaratras started crying too before he hugged Gilthunder tightly "forgive me. I missed you too".

After both father and son had their reunion, Ban realized the looks on Melody's eyes so Ban carried her off of the ground "okay, so... how about you let us go to see the Cap'n, princess?".

"old man, she's mine", Lancelot snatched Melody from Ban's hands before handing Elaine to him "just have fun with yours~".

King Baltra noticed that not all members of The League Of Hybrids present here "I believe there are the seven of you just like Seven Deadly Sins?".

Tristan answered to King Baltra's hidden question "my twin sister, Arthuria is still recovering, just like our father. Thankfully, my sister Melody here is fully recovered. Last time we checked, Escanor and Morgan stay with Merlin because she's not wake up yet".

Melody lifted her thumb with identical broad grin, just like her father's trademark grin "yup! I just need proper sleep!".

Griselda covered her mouth and mumbled "like people said, kids sure energetic and heal fast".

Melody squealed, waving her hands and legs to her cousin as Lancelot caught her "Zelda! You're so mean!".

Carrying her, Lancelot ruffled her head "there, there. Don't be mad like that".

After they gave the full report about what happened on Vaizel Fight Festival last night, Tristan scratched the back of his head "well, well, well, what do you want to know now?".

"...does the rumor true?", Sariel asked firmly "that not only your parent, but also their children who will get the curses?".

Tristan quirked thin smile "well, it's true".

"to be more precise, each of us, as their children, indeed possess the curse. Well, different type of curses that befall on us ever since we were born", Melody scratched her head "for me, due to my curse **Alice**, I can change my form into seven forms considering my age. When I'm 5 years old like this form. The six others will be my form when I'm on my 9 years old, 16 years old, 19 years old, 20 years old, 24 years old and 27 years old. For my twin sibling, their curse would be depended on our parent's death".

"my curse, **Nine Beasts** turn my body into the 'gate' for Beast from different realm which they will go rampage once I lost control after my father's death and one of them, the strongest and the most dangerous of them all, Hydra will take over my body. Though, it's nothing compared to my sister", Tristan twitched his eyebrow "my sister's curse, **Sleeping Beauty** will make my sister feeling our parent's death as well. When my mother dies, her brain will explode and when it's my father who dies, her heart will explode. Eventually, her brain or her heart will be healed but she will fall asleep in her deep slumber as long as the recovery of her brain or her heart".

"last night is just barely", Melody shuddered "I really don't want to see her heart exploded!".

They heard many flinch, no wonder.

"nee, Arthuria and Meliodas are gonna be alright, right?", Diane asked warily "can we see them, please?".

Tristan smiled to the kind-hearted giantess "of course, but we have to pick Escanor, Morgan and Merlin firstly".

On their shared room, Morgan laid her hands and head on the edge of the bed, looking to her sleeping mother with teary-eyed "father, mother will wake up again, right?".

Escanor in day-form frowned, holding her intertwined hand above her rising chest warily _"Merlin, I wonder if you have a nice dream?"_.

Escanor couldn't help it. After witnessing what happened on the past, even if it was unforgivable and it was forbidden love, it only made his love to her deeper than before, especially with their daughter here.


	14. Forbidden Love

**.**

**Chapter ****13**** – ****Forbidden Love**

**.**

* * *

That day, Merlin waited on her house where she lived with Lilith, her godmother after Lilith took her from the house where she had once lived with Meliodas and Elizabeth (because the newlyweds couple how had secretly married needed privacy, Lilith told her, Merlin needed to live on the other place for a while), playing with Oslo while she was waiting for Meliodas, Elizabeth and Lilith. Oslo was a tiny black hound that was born lately on the Fairy King's Forest. Lilith didn't tell her what happened on the Fairy King's Forest when she went back home with injured Fairy named Gerharde and newborn black hound Oslo with her. Lilith only asked her to take care of them and not tell anyone about them, so she only helped her godmother.

"godmother took so long...", Merlin sighed, feeling bored "Mel-Mel and Big Sis-Sis also took so long, why everyone took so long today?".

The thunderous voice rang behind her **"no need to wait for them. They're dead already"**.

Merlin looked behind, she gasped in shock and turned deadly pale when she saw Supreme Deity and Demon King found her.

"**don't worry"**, another voice musically chimed in **"you will see them soon"**.

Everything turned black after she felt the pain on her body. She had no idea of what happened to her or what happened after she went unconscious. What she knew, when she opened her eyes, she felt her body burning up and bandages covered her body as she lying on her own bed in her room. Looking around, she found Lilith and Gerharde fell asleep with Oslo on Gerharde's lap. Remembering what Demon King and Supreme Deity said before she went unconscious, ignoring the pain from scratches and bruises on her body, she got off of her bed, using her magic power to levitate herself. She went flying to outside her room, looking for Meliodas and Elizabeth until she landed on the plateau where she found the corpses of a Demon and a Goddess who holding hands lying lifeless. They fought and died together, leaving the little girl who cried her heart out by their corpses' side when she found their bodies. The little girl kept crying until someone came to pick her.

A middle-aged beautiful woman with a pair of horns on her head and wings from her back, Lilith, her godmother kneeled by her side and gently squeezed the crying little girl's shoulder "Merlin, here you are. I've been looking for you".

Looking up, she cried harder and tugged her sleeves, begging "godmother, you have to help Mel-Mel and big Sis-Sis!".

"...I'm so sorry, my dear, but it's too late. They're dead already", Lilith sighed, carrying her daughter in attempt to calm down the crying little girl who mourned for the death of her beloved older sister and older brother "what you can do as someone who still alive, is only to continue your life".

When all wounds on Merlin's body had fully healed, Lilith entrusted Merlin to Chief of Great Library on the Capital of certain Kingdom "I have to go".

Merlin tugged her skirt "you will visit, right?".

"...no", without looking back, she pulled her skirt "we will not meet again".

"but why? Because I'm not your daughter?", clenching her tiny fist on her skirt, she cried out "don't leave me, godmother!".

Lilith gritted her teeth before she pulled her into her embrace "I'm so sorry... but if you stay with me, it will only endanger your life", leaning her forehead to hers, Lilith told her to live her life "you are my only hope, Merlin. You have to survive. Live your life, no matter how cruel this world can be, no matter how unjust and painful this life can be".

Thus Merlin lived her life like her godmother asked her. She was greatest scientist the Capital ever had but once she reached her 16 years old and she thought she was old enough to travel by herself, she left to wander all Britannia. Using her magic power, she helped people and she decided to take reside on her own house on the outskirt of certain village when she was 20 years old and already wandered all region of the Britannia. When she was 22 years old, Merlin was shocked by what she found on the woods. At first, she only wanted to find the herbs for the medicine and several of her experiments but she found an injured man, with a pair of wings from his back and horns from his head. His wings had a color of the sun, his hair had the color of the sky on the sunset while his horns had dark color like the night. Merlin reached out her hand, but she gasped when the muscular hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

Merlin was entranced as his eyes that blue like the sky above glared to her with fire of the sun, but it did not scare her, instead it thrilled her as she cupped his cheeks and smiled fondly "don't worry, I'm not here to bring harm on you".

Merlin brought him to her house with teleport, she treated his wounds and let him to stay until he was fully recovered. At first, Merlin thought of him as an interesting man, sort-of an interesting object for her research but he made her feeling something that she never felt before. She wanted to know him more, it was as if her 'thirst' of him would never be fulfilled. He also thought of her as a mere weak woman of human race at first, but it turned out that she was the strongest Sorceress of all Britannia he had ever met. She was the only woman who ever saw him without prejudice and discrimination, thus he fell in love with her.

"your name, Helios means Sun. What an incredible name for someone so arrogant like you".

Even after he recovered from all his wounds, Helios decided to stay with her "am I a bad boy in your eyes now?".

"perhaps, considering people said all good boys go to heaven", Merlin leaned her head on his broad shoulder as she sat on his lap "well, I admit falling into you just like falling from grace but you bring heaven to me. I think your name is befitting for you. To me, you are the Sun itself, Helios".

They lived together until one day, Tristan found them and Helios introduced Tristan as his older sister's husband.

"...okay, I admit I'm shocked to find you after my wife asked me to help her looking for you and here you are, safe and sound. Not that I'm surprised to find you alive because I believe you will survive no matter what considering your high vitality is on the same level with the cockroach", Tristan lifted his forefinger and middle finger "but I'm shocked because first, how could you get injured to the point you disappeared on human realm. Second, it's shock enough to know that you live with a woman of human race that you consider as weaklings and third, I found my little brother-in-law with a woman of human race on that position in bed. What have changed you so sudden, Hel?".

"you can think I've changed my mind", Helios wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist after they put on their clothes and had proper talk "after all, I found the love of my life".

"I and your sister obviously will give our blessing and congratulation", Tristan clapped his hands "but you know your mother will not like this, right?".

Yep, it was also one of his main reason about why Helios hadn't gone back home up until now but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't be selfish. As his mother's heir, for the sake of their Clan, Helios had to continue his mother's rule as the Head Clan and obviously his mother wouldn't be pleased to know that he, her successor, had tied in relationship with human.

Merlin asked curiously "does your mother hate human?".

"it's complicated", Helios explained that he was his mother's children with her second husband while Tristan's wife, his older sister was his mother's child with her first husband. As the firstborn son, it was only natural for him to be his mother's successor "my mother's first marriage with a man of the human race... it was not ended well at all, thus my mother despises human race. My mother let my older sister to marry with Tristan because Tristan here is Hybrid, his father is a Demon and his mother is a goddess".

Merlin quirked her eyebrow "oh? that's rare".

"well, my mother passed away on the childbirth, though", Tristan smiled wryly before he tried to give an advice "how about this? I will come with you, Helios. You have to speak with your mother about your relationship with... sorry, what's your name, Lady?".

"just call me Merlin".

"okay, Lady Merlin, now I have to bring him to my house because my wife and my father have been worried sick", Tristan twitched his eyebrow and quirked lopsided smirk in irk "ever since your mother came to our house, asking for our help to looking for you".

Helios turned his face to the side "...".

"can I come with you two?", Merlin tilted her head "I want to meet with your family, too".

They went to Tristan's house where Meliodas and Isolde had waited for them. Isolde lunged into her little brother and cried in relief. Both Merlin and Meliodas were shocked to see each other again. For the first time, Tristan, Helios and Isolde were really shocked to see not only Merlin, but Meliodas also crying as they hugged each other. After Meliodas and Merlin explained about their relationship, long-time friends and platonic love, just like brother and sister, Tristan explained about his parent's curse to Merlin with hope that Merlin could help them. Unfortunately, Merlin's power didn't strong enough to break the curse on Meliodas and Elizabeth but she wouldn't give up easily. Hopefully, they could break Meliodas and Elizabeth's curse someday. For now, Helios and Tristan needed to go to the Fay Clan's land, Lilith's Kingdom, Tir na nÓg.

As expected, Lilith was against it after knowing his intention to marry with his lover from human race "you should have known it better than anyone, we can't trust human. Now, you even want to marry with a parentless woman from human race?".

"don't group my woman with your first husband", Helios sighed in defeat, but still standing tall on his ground "if you don't want to give your blessing, fine by me. Just ask Isolde and Tristan to be your successor, but I will not let her go like what you did with your husbands".

Tristan protested "hey, it's annoying! Why don't just ask your little brother to be her heir?".

"that useless kid, last time I checked he was wandering around Britannia and only created commotion everywhere", Lilith hissed before she crossed her hands before her chest "but who is this woman, the one who able to melt your heart?".

After knowing who was the woman that Helios had fixated his eyes on, strangely, Lilith turned pale "sadly, love doesn't always end well, Helios. You have to let her go".

Helios couldn't accept it "no way in hell I can—".

Lilith had no choice, so she told him the truth "she is your older sister! If you want to say what I told you is nonsense, think twice. Why would she look so much like Isolde?".

After Tristan and Helios went back, they told Meliodas and Isolde but they had no idea about how to tell Merlin.

Isolde sighed as she looked through the window to Tristan, Helios and Meliodas who discussed about it outside "poor my little brother and older sister".

Merlin figured out that it didn't work well, their meeting with Lilith, but they didn't tell her the reason of why Lilith refused to give her blessing "what do you mean?".

"no wonder he hasn't able to tell you yet, about the reason why actually our mother, Lilith said she would never give her blessing to your relationship with Helios. Of course...", Isolde wistfully thought that sooner or later, Merlin would know about this as well, so she might tell her "...because I, Helios and you share the same mother. We are siblings who were born from the same mother, older sister".

Merlin was too shocked to know the truth and she disappeared using her teleport, shocking Isolde who told Tristan, Meliodas and Helios later. They went to Tir na nÓg, where they felt Merlin's presence on Lilith's private residence.

Merlin went here to confront Lilith "you are such sorry excuse of a mother! Not enough with abandon and neglect me, you even hid your other children from me and look what happened now? We have committed unforgivable Sin, to fall in love with each other even without we know the fact that we are siblings!".

"yes, I know", Lilith didn't do anything to defend herself or say anything to deny the fact "I know, basically neither it's your fault nor it's Helios' fault. You two have fallen in love with each other as a lover, even before you know the fact that you are siblings through me, your mother".

Later, Helios came with Meliodas, Isolde and Tristan. While two latter chose to stay with Lilith, the former two brought Merlin to calm her down outside. As Meliodas watched guard, he gave privacy to Merlin and Helios to talk.

Helios held her hands "Merlin, I promise that I'd always stay by your side whenever you need me to protect you".

"no, I don't want you to", covering her face, she shook her head, sobbing "not as my brother, Helios. It's too late already... sometimes, some things can't be taken back...".

Helios and Meliodas raised their eyebrow "Merlin?".

* * *

**Tir na nÓg**

"it's my fault. Had I not raised them separately, they wouldn't have to fallen in love with each other from the first place, without they even know that they are siblings", Lilith narrowed her eyes solemnly "I wonder, had I raised her and let her knowing that I'm her mother, would still she has to suffer like that? After all, unlike her father, she did nothing wrong to make her deserve this".

Gloxinia tucked his hands behind his head, floating on the sky "yup, it's your fault from the first place, to spread your seeds everywhere and to raise some while neglect and abandon some at the same time".

"Gloxinia", Dolor shook his head before turning to Lilith "what happened after that?".

"they eloped. Merlin was pregnant and they had no heart to kill the child on her womb. They had a daughter that they gave name Rhitta. Before you asked me, yes, I let them be because I hadn't had the heart to separate them three", Lilith rubbed her temple "unbeknownst to us, one of the best warriors on my Clan, Michael Angelo who always felt envious of Helios, he had another plan. He was the one who attacked Helios till Helios could get injured terribly right before he met with Merlin and Merlin found Helios".

"oh, the one that his body is used by Ludociel now?", Gloxinia blinked his eyes "what did he do?".

Lilith told them that Michael Angelo killed Rhitta and had fought with Helios "in the middle of their fight, in order to protect Merlin from his attack, Helios was using his body to protect Merlin. Michael Angelo was killed by Merlin after that. Although Michael Angelo had the chance to kill Merlin in the fight, he did not and could not do it because Michael Angelo, just like Helios, he also loved Merlin but unlike Helios who selfless when it came to his love for her, Michael Angelo was too selfish, thus he tried to make Merlin be his".

"with killing Rhitta and Helios so he could make her his?", Gloxinia twitched his eyebrow, he clearly looked furious "if I were Merlin, I would burn him into dust".

Dolor asked "so, because of what happened between Merlin with Helios, Rhitta and Michael Angelo, you decided to put the curse **Limbo** on her?".

Lilith closed her eyes slowly "...to be more precise, I decided to put Limbo on her after she asked me to kill her when I and Meliodas found them".

Yes, like the hell she could forget that day, when she and Meliodas found both the corpses of Michael Angelo and Helios, with Merlin lying Helios' head on her lap. The desperation, grief and loss on her golden eyes as she looked at her with those tears and frighteningly blank expression _"...enough, kill me"_.

"_as you wish"_.

Instead of kill her, Lilith put the curse **Limbo** to make Merlin forget everything about her real identity and what happened to her little family. Remembering how tragic and cruel the fate had been to her children, Lilith chuckled bitterly "though, it's just like the Fate is playing around with them. Merlin continues her life and she met again with the reincarnation of Helios and Rhitta. Without knowing of her real identity or his self on previous-life, again, they fall in love. Merlin even adores and raises her daughter's reincarnation without knowing that kid is her daughter's reincarnation".

Elizabeth wiped her tears, crying for her friend "but... what will happen to Lady Merlin?".

"now she has remembered, she only has two choice, to remember or forget. If she chose to forget like she has chosen first beforehand when I put the curse on her that day, she only would forget everything and she could continue her life, but if she chose to remember, the curse **Limbo** would send her into the deep sleep like dead, leaving her in oblivion. She will be looking for the happiest moments on her life and she will not wake up, only sleep on her most beautiful dream until she breathed her last but as long as the **Purgatory Fire** that I put in her heart is still burning, she will not die", Lilith revealed as she looked to her palm "only one thing we can do to wake her up, dive into her mindscape and wake her up from inside with telling her that she's only dreaming, after we divide the **Purgatory Fire** into two and share the half to other people. However, not all people can endure it".

"**Purgatory Fire** is just like mother's soul right now. To pull it out of her body, is just the same with trying to kill her. We also can't share the **Purgatory Fire** to random people, only someone who have strong bond with my mother, someone who have strong body and soul, also possess powerful magic power, who can endure the process to accept the **Purgatory Fire** or **Purgatory Fire** will burn their body before it can be received by its new owner although it's only the other half", Morgan lifted her forefinger as she came here with Escanor and Merlin using her teleport "which mean we only can share the other half of **Purgatory Fire** to my father".

"we know and we don't doubt about it", Gloxinia looked to Lilith "but who is reincarnation of Helios and Rhitta?".

Lilith smirked mischievously "oh, I thought you can guess who as who, old friend. Obviously, Helios has reincarnated as Escanor and Rhitta, their daughter has reincarnated as King Arthur Pendragon".

Morgan declared proudly as she pointing her finger to Arthur "ha! So you are my half-sister!".

Arthur shouted in disbelief "no! I'm a man! So it makes me your brother, not sister!".

Ignoring Gloxinia who had fun on laughing at their antics, Dolor asked with all seriousness "since you are here, so it means the others—".

"—they will come with Tristan and the others to do their trials here once they have finished their talk on the throne room", after she had had enough to tease Arthur, Morgan rummaged her belongings and pulled out the flask fulfilled with green liquid "this is my umbilical cord and spinal cord".

Before they asked, Lilith explained to Escanor "we're gonna implant it into your spine and inject your daughter and Merlin's bloods as the descendants of Phoenix and Raven who have fully awakened their bloods to your heart. Morgan has explained it to you about the risk, right?".

Escanor nodded "it's my trial. It will change me into the same being with your Clan, I will no longer be human but it will not make any different. I will do everything to save the life of the woman I love. She has been doing her best to keep me alive until now. Now, it's time for me to save hers".

"so devoted on her, huh?", Lilith sighed before she lifted her hand "prepare yourself. It's gonna be painful and you still have to dive into her mindscape once Tristan and the others come here".

When Morgan and Lilith went to do the operation, they were shocked by the loud bangs like someone had brought a tree down to the ground.

Arthur quickly asked Elizabeth to get closer and took Arthuria's Excalibur Sword, lifting the Sword in alert "what's that?".

Elizabeth covered her mouth and ran to him "Sir Meliodas!".

"Elizabeth, don't come closer!", Gloxinia lifted his hand to the side, halted her halfway as he realized "he's not in his right mind!".

Thanks to Elizabeth, Meliodas had his right arm grown back to his wrist (which meant Elizabeth only needed to heal him to fully get his right hand one more time she healed him). Dropping one knee on the ground, Meliodas glanced sideways. From the corner of his eyes, he found Arthur, with Excalibur Sword on his hand, wrapped his arm around Arthuria's shoulder to prop her upper body, cradling her unconscious body on his arm.

Using his darkness power to create the gigantic claw on both his hand, Meliodas lunged to Gloxinia and Dolor, growling "don't come near... my daughter...".

Looking at his old friend's state, Gloxinia dodged his fists "Meliodas, stop it! We aren't gonna bring harm on you or your daughter!".

Dolor helped Gloxinia, using his power to control the earth in order to create the barrier behind him to shield Arthur, Arthuria, Elizabeth and Merlin while giving hands to help Gloxinia stop Meliodas and thinking about how to snap their old friend out of his state and to make him sober "either he couldn't hear us, or he simply didn't want to believe us even if he had heard us".

Again, Gloxinia didn't too surprised "probably the latter".

"Sir Dolor, Sir Gloxinia, let me try to stop Sir Meliodas!", Elizabeth asked Dolor to open his shield a bit "I have to try!".

Though they were still doubt, they only could put their faith on her so they let her, but still on guard. As Elizabeth spread her hands to the side and stood in front of him, Meliodas stopped instantly before Elizabeth reached out her hands. Although, before she hugged him, someone had wrapped his arms around Meliodas beforehand.

"we aren't the ones who needed to be protected now, you moron!", Tristan growled as he held him down "just snap out of it already, father!".

"Tristan", Meliodas' fever-dulled green eyes appeared, blearily dropped his head further "it hurts".

Tristan scoffed as he carrying him "absolutely. You very cleverly went berserk after your body was beaten black and blue into crap, smart-ass".

In the middle of his ragged breath, either it was due to his high fever or his muddled-brain, Meliodas unconsciously mumbled as he burying his head on Tristan's shoulder "I just want the pain to stop...".

"just rest", Elizabeth said as she hugged him, cradling his head and his upper body on her arms after Tristan handed him to her "we can take care of the rest".

Meliodas grunted and once again, he closed his eyes.

Gloxinia scratched the back of his head "now, this is a mess".

"you don't say", Ban clicked his tongue "it's an understatement, I should say. Now, can we start our trials too?".

* * *

**A/N :**

_To __**merendinoemiliano**__ : thank you for giving review on each chapters, I really appreciate it! *wink_

_To __**Ok but**__ : okay, I have no idea of what do you mean and how could you ask about it from the first place but let me make it clear here. Arthuria Pendragon in this story of mine is 100% woman and she is practically Meliodas and Elizabeth's firstborn daughter who have her own real name but she took over her husband's name and threw away her real name in order to save their Kingdom. So yeah, Arthuria here is obviously woman._


	15. In Mother's Chest

**.**

**Chapter 14 – In Mother's Chest**

**.**

* * *

Listening to Escanor's screams in pain, Elizabeth tightened her grip on Meliodas' body as Melody using her miasma to heal Meliodas "is Sir Escanor really gonna be okay?".

Lilith crossed her arms before her chest "...perhaps".

"perhaps, you said?", Ban jaw-dropped "so you're not sure too!".

"he will. He's strong, after all. He has to", Morgan clenched her fists "otherwise, I'm not gonna forgive him for dying and leaving mother's side, twice".

Lancelot lifted his fingers "it will be thrice, if we count how many times your father died included on our time".

When Morgan cried silently, Titania kicked Lancelot "you insensitive rude man! Don't mention it in front of her so casually like that!".

Griselda carried Morgan and threw some several throwing knives to Lancelot, a vein popped on her head as she swaying her on her arms "sup, it's alright. Titania has started beaten him, see?".

Only after Griselda went to outside with Morgan, King said it out loud "...when you said she's Merlin and Escanor's daughter, we thought what kind of daughter she would be. We don't expect at all to see that she can be... crybaby".

Tristan who head-locked Lancelot, sighed heavily "well, what do you hope of her? Morgan was born and grew up without even knew her father's face. In her young age when she turned 9 years old, Merlin's curse was active and knowing she hadn't much times left on her, Merlin gave her Infinity magic power and all she has as Sorceress to Morgan".

Elizabeth sucked in deep breath "what happened to Lady Merlin in the future?".

Titania turned to Elizabeth and clapped her hands after slamming Lancelot to the ground "well, we're not too sure. Morgan never told us specifically".

Ban crouched near Lancelot, narrowing his eyes "boy, are you seriously not gonna do anything to fight back your cousin?".

"if I fought her back, she'd give damned 10 times worse, Dad", Lancelot whispered as he lying on the ground "and I swear you're not gonna want to see it".

"what we knew, that time all Seven Deadly Sins members that was left... uncle King, uncle Ban, Aunt Diane, Aunt Gowther, father and mother were panicked. We didn't know why, father only mentioned about going to the Enchanted Woods where Aunt Merlin lived with Morgan, saying something about the urgent or someone was dying", Melody remarked "when they found them on the Enchanted Forest, they only saw Morgan crying alone, that she was left alone. Everytime we asked her about her mother, Morgan only said that her mother would never open her eyes again or she was sleeping peacefully on Avalon under the Lady Of The Lake's watch".

Elizabeth lifted her hand "wait, what about Sir Escanor?".

"he died on the latest battle when we fought against the Demon King. We won, with high price to paid with", Tristan narrowed his eyes with grim expression "no one expected that Merlin would be the one who die next, after we have lost Escanor".

* * *

In the middle of his pain, Escanor witnessed what happened to Merlin and Morgan. In the latest battle when they fought against the Demon King, they won but Escanor reached his limit. Due to using Grace 'Sunshine' too much, even using his own life, his body was burned into ashes. Before his body fully turned into ashes, Merlin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him before she kissed him for the last time, ignoring the burns on her lower face, both her hand and her chest. Merlin told him that she loved him and she didn't mind at all about the burns, that she would take it as the symbol of the one and only man who ever loved her and she ever loved.

Merlin only smiled and reassured them all on the feast but when she was alone in the laboratory of her house, she leaned her back on the door and sunk to the floor. Hugging her knees, she cried silently for her, alone, before she heard something. Looking up and ignoring the tears tracks on her cheeks, she saw something in the flask moved. It was an embryo.

Next day, Merlin disappeared and the five others of Seven Deadly Sins couldn't find her wherever. Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Meliodas and Elizabeth did their best to find her but they couldn't find her until one day, Arthuria told them all that she found interesting place on her latest expedition on Britannia. Its name was Tir na nÓg, a Kingdom where all races lived peacefully together.

Arthuria told her father "the Queen of Tir na nÓg is Lilith, Merlin's mother. Maybe we could ask her about her daughter's whereabouts".

Meliodas and Elizabeth quickly sent letter to gather Ban, Elaine, King, Diane and Gowther, telling them all to come with them and Arthuria to Tir na nÓg. Unfortunately, they didn't find Merlin there. Lilith only told them to go to the Enchanted Woods, the woods where spirits of nature lived. Its location near the utopia where the Lady Of The Lake lived, Avalon. There, they saw something unexpected because they found Merlin lived with a little girl.

Merlin carried her and introduced her to them all "her name is Morgan Le Fay. She is my daughter with Escanor".

Elizabeth cried and hugged Merlin "you could have told us before you're gone or at least, send letter to us sometimes so we wouldn't this worried sick!".

Merlin apologized to them all, telling that she also didn't have any idea about how to tell them all. She was also shocked because everything happened so fast but she reassured that she was fine, thanks to her mother who had been helping her ever since she came to her place with Morgan. Naturally, they were friends so they also brought their kids to visit Merlin and Morgan.

There was once when her friends that she considered as her little family visited with Arthuria. Griselda (as Zeldris and Gelda's daughter) and Melody (as Meliodas and Elizabeth's daughter) as the closest to her, realized something was off so Morgan told them, she just knew lately from her grandmother, Lilith, that her mother, Merlin's body was no longer able to give birth or even to bear her on her womb.

Lancelot blinked his eyes "what do you mean that you're different with us?".

"mother never got pregnant with me, she only created me using father's and her own genetics. Mother created me with IVF methods where the sperm and egg is combined outside her body... long story short, I grew up in the flask fulfilled with liquid from embryo-sized until I reached a baby-sized", Morgan explained as simple as she could because she knew, people like Lancelot or on the same level brain would have difficulties to understand the complicated explanation. Hugging her knees, Morgan sighed "I wonder if I was born only as one of her successful experiment... and I'm too afraid to ask her about what did she think of me, honestly...".

Griselda crossed her arms before her chest with disapproval frown "Morgan, Aunt Merlin, your mother always wears veil and gloves to cover the burns on her face and her hands. Do you think why?".

Morgan blinked "to hide her burns, right?".

Griselda snapped her fingers to her forehead and chided her "it's for you, you idiot".

Griselda told Morgan that she once overheard the conversation between Merlin and Elizabeth. Merlin really meant it when she said that she never thought of her burns unsightly and she never mind the burns on her body at all because it was the symbol of the one and only man who ever loved her and she ever loved but Merlin didn't want Morgan fighting with someone else just because of the burns on her body. There was once when Merlin visited Tir na nÓg with Morgan, but Morgan fought against several kids (obviously, she won) and yelled to adults with one reason, because they mockingly talked bad about Merlin, calling her as an ugly woman just because of Merlin's burns and Morgan was displeased at all.

"Aunt didn't want you to get hurt or fought against someone else because of it again, thus she started to cover her burns. Though, it was not only her reason", Melody leaned her head on her palm "mother once offered Aunt Merlin to heal her wounds but Aunt refused, instead Aunt asked mother to give her veil and gloves to cover the burns. After father asked Aunt about why should she keep the burns when she covered it in the end, Aunt only smiled and told him that she simply didn't want anyone, the Seven Deadly Sins and their kids aside, asked the reason of why she's got the burns from the first place".

Titania patted her head, encouragingly smiled "all jokes aside, isn't it all enough to be the proof that your mother truly loves you as her daughter?".

Morgan only narrowed her eyes and nodded, although she still had her doubt. One day when her doubt had disappeared, it was too late because Merlin was leaving her, forever.

Merlin held her hand "why do you think the sky is so blue?".

As a smart girl she was, Morgan excitedly explained it just like an expert scientist would do but when Merlin led her to the border between Avalon and the Enchanted Forest, Merlin crouched in front of her and smiled sadly.

"you are my only hope, Morgan Le Fay, my only child", Merlin cupped her cheeks and blinked away a single tears as she leaned her forehead to her daughter's "forgive me, I have to leave your side this fast but I believe you will be the greatest Sorceress that Britannia would ever have, even surpassing me".

"mother?", Morgan felt the dread churning her stomach before she reached out her hands further as her mother's body started burned by blue fire "mother!".

Using her magic power to control water, Morgan could put down the fire but after Merlin's wings turned into flower petals, Merlin's body dropped to the ground and she never opened her eyes again. When Meliodas, Elizabeth and Lilith found them, it was too late.

Morgan tugged Lilith's sleeve, begging "wake her!".

Lilith touched her daughter's already cold body and shook her head as she blinked her tears away "we can't... we can no longer wake her up".

Elizabeth carried Morgan and leaned her body to Meliodas' embrace, sobbing "don't cry, sweetheart. I swear no harm will come to you as long as we live".

"Meliodas, Elizabeth, please bring Morgan to your home and take care of her", Lilith said as she cried silently, carrying Merlin's body on her arms "I have to bring her to her last resting place and ask The Lady Of The Lake to watch over her body".

When they passing through the frozen woods, Morgan felt like she could hear her mother's voice as the wind caressed her tears out of her cheeks, just like the tender and warm touch of her mother's hand "I pray the grief and sadness of the world will not bring harm on you. Don't be scared to live. Don't cry, my daughter. I will always be with you".

On the Holy Grail War, Morgan joined and called a Servant. When she was asked by her Servant about what was her wish, she said as she remembered of her mother's warmth as her mother hugged her when she was only a child "I know this is only my selfishness... but I want to save my parent... I hope I can save my father, so my mother will not leave me...".

* * *

Looking to Arthur who still hugged Arthuria, Diane asked with blushing face "...um, is she gonna be okay?".

"obviously, she will", Arthur lifted his thumb "because I'm charging her right now".

"with that position?", Ban snickered "wonder what the Cap'n would say about this~".

Lilith smirked "it can't be helped at all. They should touch each other as long as Arthur 'charges' with transferring his magic power to Arthuria so the skinship is unavoidable".

"knowing Meliodas, he will be overprotective but as long as her daughter is gonna be okay, he can't possibly protest about it at all, right?", Gloxinia tucked his hands behind his head and floated on the air before he pointedly stared to Arthur "well, as long as the young man didn't take advantage of this".

Arthur smiled broadly "I have no idea about what you're talking about".

"no problem, right? they are husband and wife on the future, after all", Dolor sighed but when all the eyes turned to him, he was baffled "...what?".

Okay, that was new because they didn't know about Arthuria's relationship with Arthur in the future because it was not one of what they saw or more exactly, what Tristan deliberately didn't show to them all due to his twin's request. Obviously Dolor knew thanks to his magic eyes when he saw through the young King Arthur's heart.

"whatever, I hope the Cap'n and her would wake up soon~", Ban narrowed his eyes, thinking back of all his words and actions from what he had been doing (or what he would have done) to Arthuria and Meliodas in the future "I have to apologize properly to them".

King nodded his head, feeling the same "me too".

When Escanor burst out of his confinement where he was going through his transform after he opened his eyes, Lilith clapped her hands "congratulations. You have successfully passed the transformation. From now on, you are the part of our Clan. You are no longer a human. Are you really okay with it?".

In her heart, looking at Escanor who had wings on his back and without mustache on his face, it truly reminded Lilith of Helios, Escanor's previous self. Thanks to his transformation, now Escanor was in his golden age, even with new power once he got back half of the **Purgatory Fire** from Merlin.

"of course I can do this. I don't mind at all as long as I can live with my beloved woman and daughter", Escanor walked to Morgan and reached out his hand to her "let's wake her up. You're not gonna lose me or your mother this time".

Morgan nodded her head and with smile on her face, she shook his hand "yes, father".

When Tristan using his power **Dive** to send Escanor and Morgan to Merlin's mindscape, they prayed their friends would succeed and they could be together again.

Looking down to Meliodas, Elizabeth sighed _"Sir Meliodas, I wonder if you have a nice dream or not?__ I hope you will open your eyes as soon as possible__"_.

In fact, Meliodas was dreaming of the future, or to be more precise, what kind of the past that Arthuria and her group had been going through.


	16. Requiem Faure

**.**

**Chapter 15 - Requiem Faure**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas opened his eyes, he felt his body really light and he wondered if he had died already or was he still alive? Last thing he remembered, he felt like he heard Elizabeth's comforting sound. He thought Estarossa had killed him, could it be that Elizabeth came to pick him after that?

Floating down, he looked down to the scene unfolded before his eyes _"ah, I see... I'm dead already... wait, it means she too—!"_.

It was unlike he didn't predict this, he expected it might happen although not this fast. He wondered what would happen after his death this time and he got his answer.

After Estarossa stabbed the seventh sword piercing Meliodas' seventh hearts, something, or someone, came from the sky with full speed and landed right before the Ten Commandments' eyes, leaving the craters on the ground.

As the dust dissipated, Meliodas gasped after he saw their unexpected visitors, looking up to his oldest daughter "oh, no...".

His oldest daughter cried silently "...father...".

She reached out her hand forward, using **Invigorate** magic spell to heal all his wounds...

...for nothing, as he would never open his eyes again. Next second, she coughed bloods as her heart exploded due to her curse and Tristan caught her body. Tristan and Isolde stepped forward, looking down with their frighteningly shocked, blank expressions.

Tristan lowered his head and let out shaky breath "...father, sister...".

It was Isolde who cried as she covering her mouth, cradling Tristan's twin on her arms "...we're late...".

Next second, Tristan appeared behind Estarossa, lifting Estarossa by the back of his collar, throwing Estarossa to the side along with Ban. Ban and Estarossa landed on the ground not too far from where Meliodas who had been lying on the ground as corpse. Standing tall, hovering above his father's corpse, Tristan lowered his body before carrying his father's corpse on his hand.

Leaned down, Tristan leaned his forehead into Meliodas' and whispered as his tears cascaded down his cheeks "...let's go back to home, father".

The Ten Commandments, or more exactly Estarossa didn't want to let them go easily. Lifting his sword, Estarossa appeared behind Tristan "you're not going anywhere".

Next second, Estarossa coughed bloods because many dragon hands and sword-like dragon tails that came out from Tristan's back stabbed him and created the gaping hole on his torso, piercing through his torso.

Tristan looked behind over his shoulder with piercing icy glare "don't worry. I don't have a plan to go as well. Not before I make sure you will pay my father's blood with your blood".

After Isolde helped Ban to stand, telling him to go from this place and handing over Tristan's twin to him, Isolde reached out her hand and asked her husband "Triss, hand over father's body to me".

Looking down grimly to Meliodas on his arms, Tristan handed Meliodas' body to his wife "forgive me, father".

Tristan pulled out all seven swords that embedding on Meliodas' body. He lifted his hand, the droplets of Meliodas' blood fell to his palm before he drank Meliodas' blood. The white on his eyes turned into dark and his green eyes turned into bloody red eyes. In a second, Tristan had stood tall on the edge of the cliff, holding Ban's shoulders who carrying Tristan's twin while his other hand carrying Isolde who carrying Meliodas' corpse that looked so small on her arms. Tristan spread his own wing out as Isolde floated beside them. His wing was different with Isolde, his wing was the wing of darkness, just like his father's.

Turning to Ban, with a single tear of blood cascaded down his cheek, after asking Ban to bring his wife and his father's corpse back to Liones, Tristan moved his hands and recited ancient spells "open the door of **Nine Beasts**".

Eight portals from other dimensions opened on the sky, revealing eight different beasts from legend. Each of beast appeared after Tristan called their names. Bahamut. Orthros. Cerberus. Chimera. Tiamat. Kraken. Leviathan. Orochi.

"**Hydra**", at this, Tristan himself turned into Hydra after he threw himself off of the cliff and nine heads of Dragon appeared from his back. He landed on the ground in Hydra form. As the smoke dissipated, it bared its fangs, its eyes gleaming red and when it opened its mouth, it breathed green purplish smoke, the poisonous breath before it roared, standing tall in front of Ten Commandments when the eight other beasts encircled surrounding Ten Commandments.

"Lord Fox Sin of Greed, Undead Ban", Isolde turned to Ban with sweet smile on her face "thank you, for being such a good friend of our father. Please, take care of our father's body and bring him to Liones Kingdom".

Accepting his friend's corpse, Ban asked her "but how about you?".

"I am his wife. I'm gonna follow him to wherever, even if it means I have to go to the Hell with him", Isolde smiled lovely in the middle of her tears before her expression hardened, turning to the bloodied battlefield "you should leave this place, quick".

Before Ban could react, Isolde jumped before her body burned down, fire enveloping all over her body before she fully transformed into Phoenix. She spread out her golden wings as fire colored her body to the mixed colors of red and orange. It roared, flying down as it fought alongside nine other beasts. Ban only could stare down to the bloody-bath in front of him, carrying two bodies on his arms.

Ten beasts from the legends fought against eight of Ten Commandments (well, without Melascula, it was only the eight of them) and Ten Commandments were crushed under ten beasts' feet. Estarossa's body was fatally wounded and Zeldris tried to catch him as Estarossa's body was burned by Phoenix's gigantic fire ball before they both were sent flying too far from the battlefield. Melascula, Monspiet and Derieri were lying on the ground with their charred body. Gloxinia and Dolor were lying unconscious on the ground due to poison of Hydra. Grayroad and Fraudrin had fled with them because the ten beasts let them running away this night.

After the Ten Commandments fled, eight beasts disappeared as Tristan and Isolde turned back into their normal form. Tristan dropped to his knee, spewing bloods and Isolde ran to his side, hugging him with her own wounded body which her body was fulfilled with burns. Ban realized what kind of side-effect on their bodies, as Ban looked down to Tristan who dying on Isolde's embrace and the burns on Isolde's body.

"you idiot...", Tristan coughed bloods "what I told you before... to run?".

"I can't...", Isolde whispered weakly with sad smile as tears streaming down her face. Cupping Tristan's cheeks, she leaned her forehead on his "it's alright... just sleep for a while... let's meet again... on the Capital of The Dead...".

"you're right... I'm tired... and sleepy...", Tristan whispered back, coughing more bloods "hopefully... Irina and Iris will be alright... without us around...".

Right after Isolde collapsed unconscious and Tristan's eyes lost his light, as quick as she had appeared on this place, Lilith disappeared with Isolde and Tristan after she spread her enormous wings to wrap Isolde and Tristan "let's go home, idiot kids".

Nothing much he could do, so Ban went to the Boar Hat that was parked not too far from this place and Merlin, using her teleport, sent them back to Liones. As the morning sun arose on the horizon, they had made it back to Liones Castle after parking Hawk Mama on the outskirt of the mountain. Elizabeth was the first to run to them, instantly wrapped her arms around Meliodas' shoulders before cradling him on her arms and hysterically crying, begging him to open his eyes. Warm green yellowish light came out of her body, trying to heal Meliodas with hope he would wake up again but it was not gonna happen.

It took them for good minutes to persuade her, as Elizabeth had so desperately, persistently refused to let him go, saying the nonsense things they thought, that he would come back and open his eyes again, that he just fell asleep and she just needed to try harder to heal him. Only after Merlin asked Gowther to use **Blackout Arrow** to make Elizabeth unconscious, they could separate her from him. Meliodas' body was fixed, but lifeless. Elizabeth was sleeping on her room but crying on her sleep, both Veronica and Margaret stayed with her, accompanied by shrunken Diane and Merlin before the five of them decided to join the meeting. As if it was not enough, about three hours before the noon reached its peak, there were two women who came with a little girl and a baby when they gathered on the meeting room to discuss about their next moves.

Elizabeth asked his father who strangely looked pale "father, who are they?".

King Baltra recognized them and introduced them "...they are Meliodas' daughters".

"my name is Guinevere, the youngest daughter", the blonde woman with heterochromia eyes, green and blue, bowed her head before realizing to where their eyes had landed, Guinevere explained "oh, these kids are Isolde and Tristan's daughters. The older one is Irina and the baby is Iris. They left them on our home before they went here. My older brother, Tristan and his wife, Isolde went with our oldest sister. I knew maybe they have a lot to talk, but... can I see them?".

They turned pale, how could they tell them? Not only Meliodas, Tristan and Isolde, even her older sister also had...

"Guinevere".

They were shocked and turned deadly pale this time when they saw the oldest daughter of Meliodas that they thought and convinced even, that she passed away already because last time they checked, her heart had totally stopped beating but this? They saw Arthur came here carrying her. After Guinevere asked Irina to carry Iris, Irina carried her little sister and went outside to the garden.

Turning to her sister, still on Arthur's arms, Guinevere reached out her hands "sister, you look so pale! What happened?".

"I can explain", Arthur, pale as death, told them that he only wanted to check them for the last time but when he came into the vacant room where they had put their bodies, he was shocked as well to see her awake, sitting on her bed like she was just sleeping "I swore I felt like having heart-attack".

After her older sister told her that last night, their father died, thus she had the heart-attack, Guinevere turned deadly pale like all bloods drained from her body before she dropped to her knees, holding her chest, she was hyperventilating.

"Guinevere, take a deep breath", holding her little sister's shoulder, she touched her chest and using her healing power "does it feel better?".

Guinevere wiped her tears and coughed "...yes, I'm so sorry".

"don't force yourself", encouragingly patting her shoulder and holding her sister's hands, she stood and helped her to stand, turning to her father's comrades who flinched "could any of you bring my sister to where my father is, Sir?".

Gilthunder offered "...sure".

Though it was not only them, Howzer and Slader came with Gilthunder to accompany Guinevere but before she went with three of them, Guinevere turned to her older sister.

Only with a single glance, she knew what her sister meant "you know where to find me. Call me when you're ready".

When Guinevere saw her father's corpse, she only asked one thing "...how could he die?".

Gilthunder, Howzer and Slader told her about what happened last night and Guinevere only said "...I see. Could you leave me alone for a while here?".

Gilthunder hesitated but Slader touched his shoulder and shook his head before Howzer pulled him out of the room. Right after they closed the door, they could hear hysterical cries from inside. Gilthunder punched the wall hardly, on the verge of tears as well. Howzer patted his head knowingly and Slader let them all have their time to mourn.

Meanwhile, Arthur found her standing above the brick fence of the wall on this fort. For heaven's sake, it was not safe at all because from the way she looking down from this height, he was dreaded by the chance she would just throw herself forward so Arthur grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist before pulling her, carrying her and putting her down on the floor of the fort as if in reflex.

Awkwardly, Arthur scratched the back of his head "um... it's not quite safe, you know?".

"what? Don't worry. I'm not gonna do something stupid. It's unlike I'm gonna just throw myself off of this place", she sighed "it's unlike I'm gonna fall either. I have wings to fly".

"what are you doing here?".

"want to do sort-of my ritual", looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes slowly "when someone I know passed away... I always do this for them".

When she was singing the Requiem in front of his eyes, Arthur was enchanted "so beautiful".

"thank you", she smiled to him, though it didn't reach her eyes and looked sad, that Arthur had to look down before she continued "when I was a child, after I told father that I love singing, father would give me some music books and taught me the song he knew though, he is the worst singer".

Arthur sputtered in laughter before he cleared his throat "sorry... um, your mother?".

"died on the childbirth".

Arthur flinched, now she lost her father too...

Lowering his head further in shame, Arthur clenched his fist "...I'm so sorry".

"what for?".

"everything. I could do nothing but to witness your father's death. Sir Meliodas... I always look up to him and always want to be like him".

She blinked in surprise "even if he is a Demon?".

"it doesn't change the good man he is", Arthur smiled sadly "looking at you, I bet he must be a great father... I'm so sorry, I was too weak...".

"no problem. Your kind words, admiration and sincere feeling is enough. I don't blame you of his death so no need to apologize or feeling guilty", she touched his cheeks and leaned her forehead into his "the song that I was singing just now, is Requiem Faure".

"Faure created this Requiem as memento for his late father", wiping his tears, Arthur held her hands "are you alright?".

"of course I am. I've known it for so long, Arthur... this world is cruel, but it's also too beautiful for us to just sit still, do nothing or to forget with", looking up, she narrowed her eyes with her sad, lonely eyes "my father told me once, he said it in front of our mother's grave... I'm not afraid of the death and I'm ready to die but I wonder, actually, what for do I die? here and now, as his daughter, I wonder... did father find his answer in the end or not?".

"...I don't think you're alright right now. For some reason, I can't leave you alone. Not after...".

"just don't tell anyone what I told you just now, about what father told me once, okay?", she tilted her head and offered reassuring smile that too painful to look at before she lowered her gaze with those blank eyes "now he's dead and nothing I can do with it... what I do right now, only to do what he asked us, to protect each other and live. If I die, I can no longer remember him and I don't want it to happen. If no one remember him, it means he will really die, right? After all, people who die only can live on other people's memory".

"...I don't think you should hold back your tears right now", Arthur leaned her face to his shoulder "it's alright to cry".

"...my tears have been dry, it seems. No matter how sad I feel right now, I can't cry at all...", she gave thanks to him before breaking the hug "also, if I have time to cry here and now, it's better for me to just prepare myself. I bet the Demon Clan will go all out with their morale gets increased and they will start their full invasion. Someone have to fight them".

"exactly what I thought of. If you can fight, I need your aide. Come with me, if you don't mind", Arthur reached out his hand to her "what is your name?".

"my name is Morgaine Le Fay, but my father and my siblings call me Lily. My mother passed away on heavy labor when she gave me birth thus Lady Lilith, father's old friend called me with that nickname. Lily is a flower represents Death and the soul returning to innocence, usually associated with the Greek goddess, Hera, the Goddess of Childbirth and motherhood. The reason of why I was called Lily, maybe because of my mother died on the childbirth or at least that's what everyone told me", Lily smiled thinly that felt bitter "but I don't mind at all. Lily is my favorite flower".

"...my mother passed away when I was too young, so I don't remember her too much. My biological father is the King Uther Pendragon, I barely know him. The only figure that I can think of my parent is my adopted father and Merlin", Arthur put his hands on his hip before forced a smile "I guess we have something in common".

Lily hummed before turning her body "...let's go. I have to discuss with my siblings first".

In the hallway, they saw Guinevere carrying Meliodas, wrapped in blanket, and she was followed by all Meliodas' comrades.

Howzer asked in disbelief, as if asking for the sanity of the woman in front of him "wait! You're not serious, right?".

"why not?", Guinevere stopped, looking behind with wrath and hatred on her beautiful eyes "I thought I have made it all clear. Ten Commandments killed my father, so they can't protest if we kill them as well, right?".

"she's right", Lily came into view with her hardened expression and cold eyes "if you have time to do nothing and only can cry, just continue your life that way for the rest of your life, pathetic".

Ban shouted "your father's just dead, kid! How could be so cold—".

"if I cried hysterically here and now, would it bring my father back?", looking down with her blue eyes that cold and sharp like the ice blade, she earned no answers "no, right?".

"sister", Guinevere hissed, pointing to where they saw Elizabeth and the others female comrades of them standing "explain it details".

"...I'm sorry, looks like I've gone too far with my words. It's just...", Lily was troubled to find the right words before she decided to just say it bluntly "if I have time to cry, it's better for me to prepare myself and fight them back".

King asked "do you want to fight the Ten Commandments and Demon Clan all by yourself?".

"yes, I am. My father's dead, nothing we can do with it. For now, we only can do what we should do and fight back. If we do nothing and not fight back, we will not win and die. I know the risk. If I can't, then I will die but if I fight back and win, then I will live as my father's wish", without doubt or fear on her eyes, Lily said as she took ever her father's body from Guinevere "maybe there's a time when it feels like it's better to just die and to put this suffering to its end, however, our mother told us to never give up. In our dream, she told us once that as long as we continue to live and still have the reason to live, we can go through our suffering and grief. That's why, for our parent, we have to live and fight. For those who dead, what we can do as someone who still alive, we only can keep walking forward".

"you're right. This is not the time for grieving. We still have the Demon Clan and Ten Commandments on our heels", Guinevere huffed before looking up encouragingly "just don't forget father's message to protect each other and survive no matter what, will you?".

Gowther didn't mean to insult but he couldn't help it, he said with interest "for someone who just lost his father, you look so calm".

"calm? Calm, you said?", murderous intention burst out of Lily's body "I have to suppress every ounce of my murderous intention or else, I'm gonna run outside, looking for those who responsible of my father's death, to seek for revenge upon my father's death, rip them apart into pieces, giving them slow and painful death. Do I really look that calm on your eyes?".

They gulped and at this time, Elizabeth braved herself to go forward "Lady Guinevere, your mother is...".

Guinevere closed her eyes "...passed away, got heart-attack not too long after I was born".

Lily thought it was enough to talk "let's go to the Boar Hat".

Irina came carrying Iris "Aunty, what's wrong? Why does grandpa still asleep? Where is my father and mother?".

"he's just tired after the battle last night. It's okay... everything's gonna be okay", with trembling body, Guinevere hugged Irina and took over Iris before looking down to her with reassuring smile "your father and mother... they aren't here, they went to grandmother Lilith's place to take the medicine for your grandpa".

Irina tilted her head "huh? Grandpa is sick?".

Guinevere lifted her finger to her mouth and shushed "that's why, Irina has to be a good girl if you want to meet with father and mother in grandmother Lilith's place. Don't be noisy and take a great care of Iris, alright?".

After Merlin took Irina and Iris, once they were out of sight, Lily sighed in relief "you do realize that we can't lie to her forever, right?".

"I know, but until we know Tristan and Isolde's condition, this is the only right thing that I thought I can do", turning to Lily, Guinevere narrowed her eyes "knowing you, you must want to fight and hunt down all Demons".

Lily shrugged "knowing you, you're gonna go to the Necropolis, right?".

"then it's settled", pulled out her sword, Guinevere pointed her sword to her sister "whoever they are, if one of us meet the Ten Commandments—".

"—we have to kill them", lifting her hand, a sword appeared on her hand before Lily crossed her sword on Guinevere's sword "let's make them singing the Requiem, not for our father, but for their brethren's demise".

Before these women, Meliodas' daughters went, Elizabeth came to them "wait, if you want to go to the Necropolis, let me come with you!".

Lily turned to Guinevere "I will go with Arthur".

Nodding in understanding, Guinevere hugged her "take care. I'm gonna go with her to Necropolis and I promise, no harm will fall upon us, as long as I'm there".

Lily hugged her tightly "you also have to take care of yourself too, sister".


	17. Her Name Is Lily

**.**

**Chapter 16 – Her Name Is Lily**

**.**

* * *

Ban stared to Tristan "...kid, can you explain to us, what are you doing to your father?".

Lifting his finger that shining with red light, pointing to his father's head, Tristan innocently blinked his eyes "**Dream Teller**. Through his dream, I let him see what happened to us in our time, or what would have happened to you in this time, all of it".

Lancelot jaw-dropped "ALL OF IT?!".

Melody exclaimed, waving her hand "wait, wait, wait! What sister said about put the filter and just tell the necessary?".

Griselda crossed her arms before her chest "knowing you and your father, somehow I have a feeling that you take advantage of this as revenge for him, from how you seem enjoying this".

Earning Tristan's wicked grin, Melody ordered "Cathy, Wild, hit him".

"I admit it's my decision solely, so I'll accept it if she will punish me", squished under Cathy and Wild's body, Tristan lifted his hands in surrender "but father has to know, so he won't do anything stupid and he won't choose to do the same things, right?".

"he has the point", Gloxinia agreed "Meliodas indeed is reckless and would do something stupid".

The others nodded in unison "yes, he is".

Cradling Meliodas on her arms, Elizabeth chuckled nervously before asking "um, we know Sir Escanor and Lady Merlin's trials are related, which Sir Escanor has to help Lady Merlin to break her curse after he's passed through the transformation of his body and Lady Merlin has to break her own curse. How about the other's trial? Do I and Sir Meliodas need to pass through the trial?".

Dolor asked "do you want to have the trial too, princess?".

With iron-clad determination and resolve on her eyes, Elizabeth clenched her fist on her chest as she looking down to Meliodas "if it means I can get stronger, strong enough to protect Sir Meliodas and the others, I have to".

Dolor and Gloxinia exchanged glances, smiling inwardly for their old friend who didn't change at all no matter how many times she had reincarnated. She was so lovely as ever.

"well, I don't think you have to, princess", Lilith hummed as she caressed her chin "but I can help you to learn some magic spells of Goddess Clan that will help you in the battle other than **Invigorate**".

Elizabeth eagerly welcomed the idea and bowed her head "yes, please! Thank you, Lady Lilith!".

Next, Lilith explained that as their trials "first off, Gowther has to get his memory and heart back. King and Diane have to pass training from Gloxinia and Dolor, though I will help the training. Ban has to go to the Purgatory in order to take back Meliodas' emotions. Last, Meliodas... even if Ban successfully makes it back unscathed from Purgatory and bringing back his emotions, after he regains back all his emotions, we still have a huge problem here. Meliodas still has to unite his emotions that have been divided back into one piece and kicked out his dumbass father out of his mind. Of course, it will all do after Meliodas have finished watching what happened... what would have happened, that's it".

* * *

"you really are... hic~", Ban hiccuped, pointing his accusing finger to Lily with a bottle of Aberdeen Ale in his hand "the daughters of... our Cap'n... hic~".

Meliodas wasn't amused at all. Unsightly by the others, he twitched his eyebrow as he saw his comrades on this room, barely all of them heavily drunk (Diane was the first to collapse, as someone with lowest alcohol-tolerance between them all, followed by King, both collapsed and now sleeping peacefully, lying with their back on top of Chastiefol pillow-form. Escanor next, he was sleeping with loud snore and his head was flatly on the table. Ban just collapsed, black out drunk). Meliodas didn't surprised to see Merlin and Gowther were still sober. Just like his daughter (Guinevere), Merlin didn't even tipsy (well, they weren't drinking that much). Gowther was a doll, so he wouldn't get drunk. Hawk, Elizabeth and Arthur shared the same expression, they quirked the corner of their lips that form a nervous smirk, who know? Maybe impressed, stunned or anxious.

Not that he didn't understand of Arthur's feeling, neither he could blame them especially his daughters, from the way his daughters guzzling ales like starving women, but even Meliodas gulped at the sight of how many ales they had been drinking. Crossed his arms before his chest, Meliodas raised his eyebrow "...someone really should stop her".

Lily slammed the bottle in her arm on the table "give me another booze~".

Hawk eerily shrieked "just how many drinks you want to have!?".

"nope, you're drunk already", maybe thinking this was enough, Arthur sternly shoved the bottles of ales from her sight "time to go bed".

At first, Lily didn't look pleased but next second, she looked like having another idea before she lifted both her hands "carry me?".

Arthur snorted before laughing in pure mirth, the first time he laughed sincerely, brightly, after Meliodas died. Carrying her piggy-back-ride, Arthur walked upstairs "I should say I'm honored to carry my idol's daughter, Lady Morgaine".

"what's that? I'm far older than you, remember?", wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Lily rubbed her head against his head with light chuckle before pulling his cheek "also, needn't to call me so formal like that. You can just call me Lily, like my father and my siblings do".

"okay, okay, Lily. Speaking of which, are you sure that you will just come with me, get separated from your siblings after...", Arthur trailed off as they passed the room on the second floor where they had put Meliodas' body on his bed "well, my journey maybe will be dangerous, since I've planned to fight back Demons all out in my way back to my Kingdom".

With venomous tones in her voice, Lily snarled "I will not be satisfied if I don't slaughter the Demons who conquer Britannia".

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Not that he didn't understand her feelings, but he worried about her safety. Looking behind over his shoulder, Arthur just realized that Lily had fallen asleep.

With tears cascading down her cheeks, Lily cried in her sleep, mumbling weakly "...father...".

After he gently put her down on the bed, Arthur covered her with blanket. Arthur didn't leave her side, he squeezed her hand, looking up to the stars on the dark night sky as if praying or asking for blessing "...I promise, Sir Meliodas. I will protect her no matter what".

Despite knowing he was going unheard by him, Meliodas narrowed his eyes with approval hums "...I trust her in you for a while, Arthur".

For a while, only until then when he resurrected. Wait, something was off. It was odd, he knew that he shouldn't be here. If he died, he always would go right away to the Purgatory. He didn't, which meant...

It clicked on his head now "...I'm still alive?".

Still, it didn't explain why and how, in the first place, he stuck here witnessing what happened to his family and his comrades post-his-death like this. It only could mean one thing: **he's alive** and whoever outside there intentionally (or not, perhaps) showed this to him.

Hmmm...

Pondering, Meliodas could guess **who** did this to him. Only two person in the list, Gowther or Tristan, his firstborn son. Whatever, whoever did this to him, he should be paying attention to what would be revealed before his eyes for now. Although, from the way Arthur had looked to Lily... it made Meliodas feeling unsettled as a father.


	18. Beauty Of The Sun

**.**

**Chapter 17 – Beauty Of The Sun**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas was sure that his oldest daughter Morgaine Le Fay a.k.a Lily was on the good hands under the young King Arthur's care, so he chose to follow Guinevere and Elizabeth, accompanied by mother son piglets, Hawk Mama and Hawk. Hawk, Guinevere and Elizabeth were running the tavern together and Guinevere was doing a great job in lieu of tavern's Master (at least Guinevere could cook more edible foods compared to Elizabeth who still learned).

"by this point, we can't deny it if there's someone who said that we keep a corpse like a pet", looking down to her father's lifeless body on the bed, Guinevere turned her body around, patting Elizabeth's shoulders after she had cleaned his body like she always did every morning when Elizabeth and Hawk ran the tavern. She understood Elizabeth's need to check on him after their encounter with Golgius "I will be outside, just call if you need something, Ellie".

Guinevere always gave privacy for Elizabeth when she needed to check on... well, his body. Looking at the way Elizabeth hugged him as she whispering how she couldn't afford to live without him in this world with tears on her eyes, or looking at how Guinevere wiped her tears away as she leaned her back on the door when their daughter listened to her mother's lament, it really crushed his heart. Just if he was stronger and not die, they wouldn't have to face this. Then they heard Hawk's squeal in fear before they descended downstairs immediately.

Elizabeth walked downstairs first "what's wrong, Hawk? What are you getting all all worked up about?".

Guinevere followed her in tow "oh, it's just a customer. Why do you wet yourself just because of this, Hawk?".

Ignoring the argue between Guinevere and Hawk, the Knight started speaking before he took his helm off "...oh, you sure have grown up wonderfully into beautiful woman, Lady Elizabeth. You also don't change at all, Lady Guinevere. I only can imagine the pride His Majesty Baltra and Sir Meliodas must feel to have such exquisite beautiy as their daughter".

Elizabeth gasped and lifted both hand to cover her mouth "it can't be... you are... Great Holy Knight Zaratras!".

After watching the exchange between Elizabeth and Zaratras, Hawk concluded "this dude's gotta be an imposter".

Zaratras shocked (unseen by them, Meliodas laughed it off) "WHAT!?".

Elizabeth convinced with sweet smile on her face "no, he's the real Zaratras and he hasn't changed at all".

Hawk shocked with both ear stood up "SERIOUSLY?!".

"you should be dead. How could you still alive?", Guinevere hummed in approval when she noticed the death magic on Zaratras "ah, I see... it must be the influence of Melascula's death magic".

Hawk offered ale to Zaratras but he declined, telling he was a lightweight so Elizabeth poured him the tea and Guinevere served the scone she had baked. Normally, people who had been brought to life by Melascula temporarily must have had the strong lingering emotion such as regret, hate or any kind of grudge back to their bodies. Hawk scared to death when the poor pig thought Zaratras was revived to life in order to settle his grudge against Dreyfus and Hendrickson for his assassination, but after Hawk looking at how laid-back and carefree Zaratras had been, Hawk fisted both its ear in irritation, asking Elizabeth if the pig could just knock some sense to Zaratras. As Elizabeth calmed down the irritated pig, not only Meliodas, but even Guinevere also laughed.

"seriously... you haven't changed at all, Sir Zaratras", Guinevere wiped her tears, laughing brightly, so sincere that Elizabeth and Hawk had to stare. Guinevere flinched, a bit nervous "what's wrong?".

Elizabeth waved her hands "oh, sorry, it's nothing! It's just... I thought this is the first time I saw you sincerely laugh brightly like that".

Ever since Meliodas died, yes, Guinevere could hear it wordlessly before Elizabeth tried to divert the conversation, asking Zaratras "so... have you met up with Gil already, Sir Zaratras?".

After Zaratras smiled lopsided, Meliodas only could facepalm when Zaratras went all out of ranting about his son in front of Elizabeth and Guinevere "and how exactly would I face him if I did?! If his deceased father just suddenly sprung up in front of him and said 'hello there', he'd probably have a heart attack! And what if... and it's a possibility... he doesn't even recognize my face anymore? If that were to happen, it might just be me who dies of shock!".

Elizabeth chuckled nervously "maybe you're overthinking things a bit?".

Guinevere tilted her head in deadpan expression "in fact, you died already, dude. How could you die due to shock again?".

"that's right! Besides Gil has always been far more attached to Sir Meliodas than he ever was to me!", Zaratras lifted his head upwards and crossed his arms before his chest "argh... just thinking about it is starting to tick me off...".

Looking at how Elizabeth and Guinevere froze with sting of pain on their eyes, Hawk shouted "damn it! Try and read the atmosphere a bit there!".

**SLAM!**

Meliodas flinched "uh-oh... this isn't good...".

Elizabeth, Hawk and Zaratras turned to Guinevere who slammed her hands on the table.

"who decided that? How could you know about it for sure if you don't even try to meet him? True, maybe for your son, my father is his idol but **you** are his father, Sir Zaratras. If anything, on top everything else as a child, we would surely choose to meet with our dead parent above anyone else. Think about how us, the children must have felt towards their parent, you moron old man!", panting, Guinevere covered up her face before walked away to outside "...I apologize for my outburst. I just... sorry, I just need some fresh air outside".

Elizabeth turned to Zaratras "I think what Lady Guinevere said is right, Sir Zaratras. After all, Gilthunder had been waiting for ten years to take revenge against his father's murderer. Why don't you try to meet him even if just once?".

Hawk followed Guinevere to outside and stayed by her side as long as Guinevere hugged her knees, burying her face on her knees. Once they came back to the tavern, Zaratras said "I wish to see Sir Meliodas. I've got several things I need to get off my chest. Something like hearts stop beating is not enough to kill him, after all".

Guinevere froze "...you know it?".

"well, I can't remember it well but I thought, when he was drunk which rare of him, once he rambled on and on about his death", Zaratras scratched the back of his head "what would you say to asking Sir Meliodas yourself?".

Using his power as Druid, Zaratras showed the memory of the past. Elizabeth was surprised to see on the destruction of Danafor, Meliodas came out of the destructed Danafor, carrying Elizabeth as an infant on his arms. Not only them, Tristan and Isolde also came out of the destructed Danafor with flying, both carried something on their hands. Tristan carried his twin on his arms bridal style and his wife, Isolde carried Guinevere as an infant on her arms. Elizabeth wondered how could she who still a baby was on Meliodas' arms and turned to Guinevere but Guinevere said nothing with cold poker face as always. After the vision of the past that Zaratras provided had ended, both Guinevere and Elizabeth lowered their head further. Elizabeth convinced that she was alright because Meliodas promised her that he would always come back alive to her.

Deep down in its heart, Hawk had grown fond of her as friend because Guinevere was really a good girl. Looking down to her teary-eyed, Hawk sat by her side "...Gwen...".

"no, Hawk... it's alright... I know it already... it's the curse... no matter how many times father died... father's gonna back to us no matter what... but still...", Guinevere sobbed, wiping her tears "it doesn't make the pain of losing him... though temporary... given how he's dead... would be less hurt for us... right?".

Zaratras scratched his neck "I guess I owe him for make his daughter crying... how could I not notice it? True, it wouldn't make the pain of losing him, though temporary, would be less hurt for you all, his children".

Later on, Guinevere explained about the curses on her family (except Elizabeth's, of course) "for not telling you, I apologize, Ellie... it's not that I don't want to tell you, but I'm afraid and I'm not sure... what if the curse on my father weakened and he's not gonna come back to us again...".

"give how all his children loved him, he must have a great father for you all, right?", Elizabeth smiled in the middle of her tears before she hugged Guinevere, patting her head "sup, it's alright. Believe on him, he's gonna come back to us for sure".

And as always, it was their mother (with or without she herself knew it) who never stopped believing on their father and always supported them. Digging her fingers on her back, Guinevere closed her eyes, burying her face on her shoulder "...yes, you're right".

After they heard the news about Demon Clan invaded the Capital of Liones so King Baltra ordered to evacuate all people from the Capital, they headed to the Liones Castle.

Meliodas scratched the back of his head "well, well, well, now, I wonder how everyone included Lily and Tristan are holding up on their battle?".

* * *

On the Capital of Liones Castle, after they took a month to recover from their grievous wounds post the deadly match in Vaizel against Tristan and Isolde, six of Ten Commandments who had recovered (Zeldris, Estarossa, Monspiet, Derieri, Grayroad and Fraudrin) went to invade the Capital of Liones Kingdom although they didn't expect their opponent in the Capital this time. As Fraudrin and Zeldris took care of the citizens, Estarossa went to the Castle with Grayroad, Derieri and Monspiet. When all Holy Knights on Liones Castle (Ban, Gilthunder, Howzer and the Dawn Roar included) were helpless and unable to fight back against them, not even able to raise their weapon, two figures went to Liones Castle full speed, they came riding on their own beast, flying on the sky before landing in front of four members of Ten Commandments.

Lily wore black armor and wielded the spear on her hand, riding on black stallion.

Arthur wore his usual golden armor and wielded the Excalibur Sword, riding on Cath in form Primate Murder.

"thank you for your aide to find this Holy Spear for me, Arthur", Lily dismounted of her stallion as the young King mounted from Cath as well "stand back, he's my prey".

"it can't be... aren't you supposed to die along with your father a month ago?", Estarossa wondered "also, how could you not be afflicted by my Commandment when you're supposed to hate me?".

"there's a curse on our family. I guess I needn't to explain here about what kind of curses that have befallen on our parent", Lily scoffed, sliding her bangs behind her ear "but it's not only our parent... even us, their children also have to bear the curses. Well, as for me...".

"her curse is related with Sir Meliodas, her father. Had something happened that caused Sir Meliodas' death, her heart would explode and once she revived to live again, Lily would lose all her feelings and emotions after Sir Meliodas' death", Arthur walked forward, clearly not be afflicted by Estarossa's commandments as well "you said any who holds hatred in their hearts before you lose all their means to hurt or inflict damage on anyone, it's the curse of your Commandment, 'Love', that bestowed by Demon King, right? Well, obviously it will not work against someone without heart who only feel nothing like her right now".

Arthur narrowed his eyes, he remembered when Lily told him about their curse that night. It was rain outside and they had to share the bed to warm themselves together.

"_it's needed three conditions to regain back all my feelings and emotions. First, I have to get rid the Ten Commandments. Second, earn my True love's kiss, or third, my father has revived. Considering my emotions and feelings haven't returned yet, it only can mean one thing, father hasn't revived back to live yet"_, Lily held his hands with pleading looks _"please, Arthur, in case I cross the boundary, you have to stop me. You are the only one I can trust with this task right now"_.

Arthur snapped out of his reverie when he heard Lily stepped forwed "true, I'm supposed to hate you for killing my father but without emotions or feelings, I feel nothing so going by logics, I may take this advantage to get rid of you, even if you are my father's little brother, Estarossa".

Out of the fact they hadn't able to move yet, they were too shocked to know the truth. If what Lily said was the truth, then it meant Meliodas was killed by his own little brother, right? No one stopped her, except Arthur who wrapped his arm around her shoulder from behind. The gentle gesture was not based on desire, it was passionate and delicate but somehow it felt intimate. With differences of their body-height (Arthur 170 cm and Lily 154 cm) where her head was only reached his shoulder, Lily did not move a single muscle, totally froze in her place. It didn't take too long time for her to regain back her composure, though.

Once she regained back her composure, Lily frowned and looked behind over her shoulder where his face was really close to hers "let go. I thought we have talked about this?".

Arthur straightened his body and lifted his sword "no, you're not doing it alone".

Estarossa caressed his jaw, looking down to them with so much interest "and how about you, young man? Why did you not be afflicted by my Commandment?".

Squeezing his hand on her shoulder, Arthur boldly said "the answer is simple. I'm worried about her well-being over everything right now. My hatred to you for what you did to Sir Meliodas, is nothing compared to what I feel towards her".

"Arthur", cupping his cheeks, she leaned down to lean her forehead into his "trust me. I'll come back to your side no matter what. Take care of everyone here as long as I fight against him, can you?".

Arthur narrowed his eyes, clearly not pleased but nothing he could do. He had realized it ever since he was entranced by her as he saw the beauty of the sun inside her that burning him and giving warmth to his heart "...it's so cunning to persuade me that way, you know?".

Cath who had been silent, finally spoke "you two, is this really the right time for this?".

Lily retorted "oh, shut up, Cathy".

Arthur laughed awkwardly "it's Cath".

"should I say congratulation, sister?", Tristan clapped his hands as he sat on the fence of the brick wall above "and I'd like to say, please share your prey with us".

Along with everyone here, Arthur and Lily looked up to see Tristan and Isolde had come back. Even if she didn't show it that much, Lily felt relieved "finally. Took you rather long to take a nap, huh?".

"yeah, no wonder they can heal this fast. I am the weakest amongst my siblings, after all", Isolde who sat beside her husband, hummed "my big sister Merlin and our deceased older brother, Helios are far stronger than me. Now, you may feel their wrath, the wrath of my big sister and her lover for losing their friend".

"such a big mouth you are, little sister", Merlin with a pair of wings came out of her back, jumping off of the brick wall and flying down "Escanor!".

Escanor jumped and landed in front of his comrades, right behind Arthur and Lily. Lifting his hand, Escanor revealed a fire ball, to be more precise a little sun above his palm "step back, young King and young Lady. I understand that you want to take revenge on your dearest friend and your beloved father, but for next generations, you two are needed in the future. Not to mention, I also really want to take revenge on my true friend's death, for I think of your father as my true friend, Lady Lily".

Looking at their comrades after Escanor "I've got your point. Very well, but if you two fight here, I'm afraid our comrades will be melting because of your sun as well".

"then I may give you help to send him somewhere for your battle with him. He's all yours, but please make sure that you will get rid of him, Sir Escanor", Lily lifted her spear and her spear turned into the tower of light that she directed to Estarossa "**Rhongomyniad!**".

Using the Holy Spear Rhongomyniad on her hand that Arthur helped her to find and gave her, Lily sent Estarossa flying to the lake where Escanor needn't to worry about their fight.

"go, Escanor. Needn't to worry about us here, we've got this", Merlin came flying, floating on the air right behind Grayroad "your opponent will be me. It's time to make you as my guinea pig, the Ten Commandments".

Escanor smiled as he took a flight "you are really beautiful woman, Merlin".

As Escanor went flying near her, Merlin only smiled as they exchanged glances before she snapped her fingers "ah, no one said that you can go, Fraudrin. You will be my students' prey".

When Fraudrin and Zeldris felt the strange presences possessed powerful magic came from the Liones Castle, they immediately came here to check and splitted into two, because Zeldris went to follow his older brother Estarossa and Fraudrin who wanted to go follow them too, was pushed back by Merlin to the Castle's ground.

Ban lifted his shaking finger, pointing to Lily "oi, your form...".

After using Holy Spear Rhongomyniad, a pair of white wings and a pair of dark wings came out of Lily's back "ah, I forgot to tell you all... I'm the daughter of Demon Prince Meliodas with the princess of Goddess Clan, so obviously I've earned my parent's magic power, for I have both the Darkness and the Light power as half-Demon half-Goddess in my blood".

Derieri stomped her foot hardly, crumbling the Castle's ground beneath her and lifting her claw-like fist. Looking at the goddess-like aura from Lily, Derieri snarled "she's all mine".

Tristan jumped and landed in front of Derieri "oops, not so fast. Walk over my dead body if you want to mess around with my twin sister".

When Monspiet stepped forward and came for Derieri's aide, Isolde went down flying and floating by Tristan's side. She wrapped her arms around with smile on her face before she lifted her palm, two little sun above her palm "your opponent will be us, but I prefer to move to another place".

Lifting his hand, Arthur saluted as Tristan and Isolde successfully sent Derieri and Monspiet flying to the nearest mountain from Liones Castle before those husband and wife went after their opponent "I admit I never feel bored to see those two... well, those two really get along well together".

"what do you expect of them? They are husband and wife, after all", Lily shrugged before turning to Fraudrin as the only one who was left behind "so? What should we do about this guy?".

Fraudrin was stiffened but then he relaxed, as long as he was in Dreyfus' body, nothing they could do to hurt him. Not to mention, they also had back-up and hostages "Grayroad, get them all out!".

It turned out that mostly the citizens of Liones had turned into slave for Demon Clan due to brainwash from the curse of Commandment Piety that belonged to Zeldris. Not only that, Fraudrin and Grayroad even took some workers and powerless people in Liones Castle (included Jericho and Zeal) within the cocoon of Grayroad. In the process which everything happened so fast, Gilthunder was kidnapped by Vivian and Gustaf died when he sacrificed his life to save Jericho. Fraudrin challenged them further about what should they do, helplessly waiting for their death in their former comrades' hands or kill all hostages. Looking at the calmness of Merlin, Arthur and Lily made him really unsettled, though.

"O' the Wind of the Heaven, purify all evil entity came from the Darkness", Lily stepped forward, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands to the side "**Tranquilize**".

After those citizens had been freed from the curse of Zeldris' Piety commandment, Arthur asked as he looked to the hostages within Grayroad's cocoon "now, do you have suggestion to free the hostages, M'Lady?".

"all of you still remember 'the Demon Seed' that would turn people into Demon like New Generation had?", Lily tilted her head "simple, I'm gonna pull out the Demon Seed from their body after Merlin froze them to keep them in stagnant temperature and you have to slash the cocoon to break them out of the cocoon, Arthur".

Merlin lifted her Aldan "sounds good plan to us".

Arthur smirked and lifted his Excalibur "as you wish, Lady".

Just like Lily's instruction, Merlin froze the Demon's cocoon "**Frozen Coffin**".

After the symbol of goddess member clan appeared on both her eyes, Lily reached out her hands "**Let There Be Light**".

Merlin landed behind the young King "Arthur!".

The young King Arthur closed his eyes, he lifted his Excalibur Sword and lunged forward "**the Dance Sword Of Avidya**".

After the hostages had been freed, Merlin revealed her true identity as the Daughter of Belialuin. The Ten Commandments surely knew who was she, knowing they had no chance to win against her, as the coward they were, they tried to run away.

"wait, wait, no one said you are allowed to go. I will be quite in a pickle if my precious guinea pig run away", Merlin lifted both her hand to the side "**Endless Whirl!**".

Arthur quickly hugged Lily before they both got down on the floor.

Looking up, Lily mumbled about how bad the impact of Merlin's attack "she's not holding back at all as usual".

Howzer called out "oi, Dreyfus is running away!".

Hendrickson chased after him "Lady Merlin!".

Merlin reached out her hand, her Aldan glowing above her palm "**Power Amplify**".

Hendrickson touched Dreyfus' back "**Purge**".

Unfortunately, Hendrickson's Purge didn't enough to kick Fraudrin out of Dreyfus' body. Fraudrin kicked Hendrickson before lunged to Arthur who stood in front of the door, his only way to run away "move aside, you weak King!".

Arthur smirked and lifted his Excalibur Sword, simply pointing his sword to him "**Deathpecker**".

In result, Fraudrin got kicked by the waves of wind that hit him. After his back slammed on the wall, Lily fisted Fraudrin by the hair.

"idiot, what did you say about Arthur just now? Weak King, you said? I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. Being trained by Cath Palug has increased his power level to 40.000 and with Excalibur Holy Sword, Arthur's power level right now is 63.000 meanwhile your power level only 31.000 right, Fraudrin?", lifting the tip of her spear on his neck, Lily glared down in disdainful "come to think of it, you are only the substitute, right? I believe you're the weakest amongst Ten Commandments but you have been acting all mighty... the likes of you, weaklings who don't know their limit or their place, unaware of their discapability, thinking they are inevitable while in fact they are nothing but the weakling ones, I only will give you one chance. Get out of this body right here and now or—".

Fraudrin scoffed "Or what? Are you gonna kill me? In case you forget, princess, your father, the ex-Crowned Demon Prince, that traitor died on our hand that night. That traitor—".

Ban gritted his teeth and stepped forward, about to yell at him but Arthur lifted his hand, halting him with hard expression on his own face. Lily slapped Fraudrin before slamming him on the ground.

"...I understand well, you really want to die", with cold fury on her blue eyes that sharp as the blade, Lily lifted her spear "I have no choice but to kill Dreyfus along with you".

Hendrickson pleaded "Lady Lily, no!".

Next second, Lily felt her heart lurching out of her chest. She clutched her chest before she dropped to her knees, her spear falling on the floor. Fraudrin didn't waste this chance, he lifted his sword to send the death blow to her but Arthur was faster.

"**Deathpecker**!", ignoring to where Fraudrin would land, Arthur quickly picked Lily and patted her cheek "Lily, hold yourself together!", when Lily regained her consciousness and she blinked away her tears, Arthur grew more concerned "what's wrong? Where does it hurt?".

"_this feeling... no doubt, it's him__!__"_, wiping away her tears, Lily clutched his white cape "Arthur, bring me to my father!".

"...are you sure he's back already?", earning Lily's earnest nods, looking down to joy sparks on her eyes and the sincerity of her bright smile (he remembered this was the first time for him to see it and he carved to his heart how lovely it was), Arthur made sure that her feelings and emotions, her heart had returned. Now he was sure as well that finally, Meliodas had revived back to life "okay, can you stand?".

Lily smiled sheepishly as she reached out her hands to him, truth to be told, her legs felt like jelly right now after she was using her magic power too much "well, it's a shame of me... but I can't stand...".

Arthur knew it well about what happened, this was not the first time, after all "hold tight on me, then".


	19. Elegance Under The Moonlight

**.**

**Chapter 18 – Elegance Under The Moonlight**

**.**

* * *

When the rest of them arrived there, they saw Meliodas was about to kill Fraudrin. Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde were there as well, protecting injured Hendrickson, Dreyfus (clearly had been back to his real old self) who hugged (still shrunken) Griamore. When Fraudrin asked Meliodas to kill him and Meliodas smirked lopsided in the way that sending chill to their nape, Guinevere was the one who made move first.

Guinevere lunged to hug Meliodas from behind, wrapping her hands around his shoulders tightly with her shaking body "don't, father! Stop!".

"let me go, Gwen...", Meliodas growled (totally ignored the fact of how she flinched from her tensed body and her body shaking in fear), his bangs masking his expression "had I killed him, he wouldn't have possessed Hendrickson and Dreyfus. Had I killed him, Ten Commandments wouldn't have to be revived and had I not be killed by them, none of my children would have to suffer like that... and on top everything, he killed your mother in front of our eyes, how could you ask me to not kill him!?".

Guinevere didn't budge "I know! But what's the different of you with him if you killed him? This is not what mother would want you to do, so please... just stop this!".

"sorry sister, but I agree with father on this, so I'm not gonna tell to not kill him", Tristan sinisterly asked "now, shall I kill him?".

Before Tristan or Meliodas could send the death-blow to Fraudrin though, there was a burst of light that coming from Excalibur Sword. Above everyone else, Arthur decided to take the responsibility of Fraudrin's death before Meliodas or any of his children could kill him.

Putting his Excalibur Sword back to its sheath, Arthur smiled wryly to Meliodas "so... you've finally returned, Sir Meliodas. I half-heartedly believed it when your daughter told me".

"well, not too surprising. It's really a hard thing to believe, after all", Tristan noted dryly "though I'm surprised that my twin told you".

Guinevere went straight to check on her father who just resurrected "father, are you injured after the fight with that demon? Your body is alright?".

Meliodas puffed his chest, patting her head "yup, I'm alright. All seven hearts have been totally back in shape. Don't worry too much".

"now... since we have gotten rid of all our enemy, I'm gonna spit it out all, father", Tristan crossed his arms before his chest "it's been about a month after you died. Took you quite long time to come back here. What is it? Do you get lost on your way back home here from Purgatory?".

Meliodas flinched "wait, you're mad, aren't you?".

"no, I'm not mad", Tristan said with charming smile despite a vein popped on his head "because to be more precise, I'm furious. I've been waiting for a month to beaten you black and blue and scold you".

Meliodas deadpanned "I just came back to life and the first thing you want to do to your father is to beaten me black and blue then scolding me? Seriously?".

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his torso and shook her head feverishly "brother, don't do it!".

"you better step back, sister. I'm not going to hold back anything this time", Tristan growled as he rubbed his temples "seriously, father... for as long as I've been your son, this is the dumbest way for you to die. Okay, except when you've tried to kill yourself... but to get yourself be killed by the Ten Commandments because you fought all of them alone? Are you insane? If it's not because of your curse, you would have gone for good!".

Meliodas put his hands on his hips "you're too worrywart. You know it already I'd come back—".

"yes, but even if knowing that you would come back, hence yes, you would always come back eventually, do you seriously think it doesn't feel hurt at all when you died!? We only ask you one thing : **live**, if not for yourself, for us. Does it too much to ask for you?", Tristan huffed and put his hand on his hip. He let out long, heavy sigh as he covered his face with his palm before looking down to him "look, it's not I'm blaming you or asking for your apologize, for temporarily died, I wouldn't dream of it, ever... because what I'm thinking about... it's Lily... you know what happened to her when you died, right? Especially after she regains back her senses... you know what will happen after this".

"...I know...", Meliodas lowered his head and sighed "forgive me. I'll try to do my best and not die next time".

This time, Guinevere and Tristan said in unison "yes, you have to!".

After some reassurements to his little sister who still holding him that yes, he wouldn't beaten his father black and blue, Tristan added pointedly "and what I said before to not apologize to us, father? It's not like you have anything to apologize with with us".

"he's right. You don't have to apologize to us for anything, father. We are your children and you are our father, after all. Isn't it enough to be the reason to always forget and forgive every mistakes we've made to each other?", Guinevere tilted her head and smiled before hugging him "just please... don't do anything reckless again, okay? now, I believe you have a lot to talk about with sister".

When his eyes landed on Lily, Meliodas sighed in relief, knowing that she was well but his hearts felt like torn into shreds when he saw her crying after Arthur helped her to her feet.

"...father...", Lily dropped to her knees as she hugging him tightly, crying hysterically, desperately, just like a lost child who finally met with her father _"there are so many things that I want to tell you once we meet again... I love you... Please don't die again... I can't lose you... but why none of these words I can say out loud?"_.

Lily cried herself to sleep while hugging Meliodas and after she fell asleep, Arthur carried her body bridal style. After she regained her consciousness, she persisted to help and attend the funeral. Arthur told her that she was still weak but she didn't budge, asking him where her father was. Arthur had no idea about it, unfortunately. However, since Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen, perhaps Meliodas was with her. Lily only nodded at that, knowing her father would be okay on the good hands. After Arthur told her that Guinevere was with Lancelot and her brother, Tristan was with his wife and children, she thought she would go on her own way as well. Both Arthur and Lily wore the white cape before they went to the funeral.

When they arrived on the funeral, they saw a member of Denzel's group, Deldrey if they remembered, threw stones to Dreyfus and Hendrickson. Howzer stood in front of both former Great Holy Knights to defend them, telling her that this was not their fault or their wish to be possessed by Demon.

"please stop this", Lily walked to stop this mess, telling them "I think we shouldn't have to fight in the middle of the funeral, instead give the honor for the dead".

Dreyfus and Hendrickson exchanged glances before both bowing their head in front of her, asking for her forgiveness although they didn't deserve for it.

"Sir Dreyfus, Sir Hendrickson, please raise your head. Neither I nor my father would have blamed or even thought of blaming you two. No need to apologize to me. Instead, I am the one who should have apologized", Lily narrowed her eyes. Although the rain disguised her tears, her trembling voice gave it away before she bowed herself "back when I was heartless, I crossed the boundary and said terrible things, even tried to kill Sir Dreyfus who was still possessed by Fraudrin. For all my terrible manners, I deeply apologize".

Deldrey spat in rage "you don't have to apologize to him, princess, instead I'd be grateful if you killed them along with the Demon who possessed them!".

Arthur was about to say something, clearly annoyed but Lily lifted her hand "I understand your anger, but even if you blame them and hate them, it won't bring any good, nor it will bring the dead back to live. Hold back your hatred and anger".

Thinking on her superior and her comrade, Deldrey shouted "what do you know, princess? You know nothing—!".

"I know nothing, you said? In what terms? Before you dare to consider that I'm lucky for still having my father back, think twice. Do you think how many times I've endured my father's death? and at the same times, I'm dead inside as well. Sometimes, I and my father reach the point where we think that dead is better due to the curses on my family, but nothing we can do to but to try to live on with it, because we still have each other, so...", Lily walked forward and slapped Deldrey "better you think twice before you said that nonsense about I know nothing. I believe it's my line, little girl. You know nothing, so stop acting and make that face as if you're the most suffering people in this world!".

"Lily", Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her from behind as he covered her eyes "calm down".

As long as Arthur calmed her down in his arms, King Baltra asked them to calm down. As expected of the wise King he was, he gave speech before asking to continue the funeral, also asking Arthur and Lily to join the funeral.

"right... like I said before when my father died a month ago, we still have a lot to do, right?", Lily shook Deldrey's hand "I apologize that my words are harsh, but just like King Baltra said, let's do it together".

Deldrey cried and hugged her before they continued the funeral. After the funeral had ended and they were about to leave, Ban called her "Lily dear, wait".

When Lily turned to him with her questioning looks, Ban was barely able to see her in the eyes "...I'm so sorry. We're so sorry. Without knowing how you and your father—".

"you have nothing to apologize about to me or my father, Sir Ban. Like I said, neither I nor my father would have blamed or even thought of blaming you all", Lily cut him off with sweet, understanding smile on her face. Turning her back against, she forced a reassuring smile "now, if you excuse me. I prefer to be alone right now, so please don't follow me".

No one could say no to her words but one person. When she felt Arthur following her, she sighed "...I said don't follow me, Arthur. I want to be alone right now".

"I wonder if you have the eyes behind your head", Arthur half-joking said and tucked his hands on the back of his head "and sorry, but no, I don't think I can let you alone right now".

Not looking back, she sounded doubt "and why is that?".

Arthur nonchalantly said with innocence face "simply because I feel up to".

Walking forward, this time she didn't stop him "...do what you want, then. I just want to check on my father before go to sleep".

* * *

Later at the night, when the others were busy on the funeral under the rain, Meliodas was having little feast alone in the destroyed Boar Hat. He hadn't planned to spend tonight with anyone, though when Elizabeth came here because she wanted to be here, Meliodas couldn't say 'no' to it. Since it was the dinner-time already, Elizabeth joined him to eat and drink. As usual, his food tasted terrible.

Elizabeth smiled "but still, it's good in its own way".

Meliodas grinned lopsided, chewing his own food "you can find something good in this crap? Which one the truth is, then?".

"it's the kind of flavor you can only find prepared by the hands of someone who goes out of their way to show compassion and empathy... to a random girl who was at her wits end and who was tired of being alone... unable to rely or depend on anyone", Elizabeth smiled lovely "the flavor that can only come from an extremely generous, gentle person".

"...you don't want to ask anything? About my children's words...", Meliodas lowered his head further, his bangs masking his expression after he referred to Tristan's words about him trying to kill himself "at least, they have explained about the curses on us, right?".

Except for Elizabeth's curse, of course.

"despite the curses on you and on them, what I know and I've learned from how they reacted towards you, you are the one and only father for them", Elizabeth remembered of how angry Tristan and how sad Guinevere and Lily. Quickly swatting away her jealousy to Meliodas' wives, Elizabeth tried to encourage him "you must be a great father for them".

"...no, I'm not", Meliodas still remembered it, when he figured out about Lily's curse. Elizabeth died in the same year with when Guinevere was born. She remembered everything and this time, they tried to fight back the curses together. To prevent anything to harm her, Merlin casted **Perfect Cube** with them inside. Nothing happened to bring harm on her, but it happened so fast, just like that. Elizabeth died on his arms, her heart stopped beating and her breath stopped, simply that. Meliodas was totally out of his mind when he was doing it. When he'd resurrected back to live, Tristan sat by his side and carried Lily who broke down on his embrace after that. He had never seen Tristan was that mad after that, but it was reasonable. Tristan told him about what happened to Lily as long as he died, how she had witnessed her parent's death and how she had not reacted at all to them all, just like the heartless doll. The guilt of what he had done and the effect on his children barely ate him alive, but he tried to trudge forward. He promised to live and never tried to kill himself again. Covering his eyes with his palm, he chuckled dryly "instead, I'm the worst...".

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes "...Meliodas, you know your children don't blame you at all, right?".

"I know, but... goddamnit... what's happening to me?", running his fingers on his hair, he sighed in frustration. He knew this was the side-effect of his resurrection, the curse, but still "although I saw my daughters cried hysterically and Tristan was mad to me, I didn't feel anything... that face Arthur had after he killed Fraudrin and that face Ban made at me... I didn't recognize them... unspoken words you should have with your friends just by looking them in the eye... I couldn't read them at all...".

"...well, maybe I can't tell for sure about Sir Ban, but...", Elizabeth could see it, she thought back of how close Lily and Arthur had been ever since Meliodas died so Elizabeth knew that Arthur had done it for who "...I thought King Arthur did it for you and your children. He's been a good friend with you and your children, so I believe he wouldn't want you or one of your children to stain your hands with blood or burden yourself with the weight of murder someone, that's why he chose to kill Fraudrin for you and your children".

"...I understand, surprisingly... I felt relieved... I even felt glad that Fraudrin's dead now... it's just... I still felt bad to not able to kill Fraudrin with my own hands and pissed off with Arthur, but how could I begrudge Arthur when he did it for me and my children?".

Elizabeth gasped and her eyes widened when she saw he started crying "Meliodas...".

"I'm scared shitless right now... I'm horrified at the thought of turning back into him... into that guy I used to be", despite his tears and the bitter smile on his face, Meliodas said with the hint of despair and sadness "but the thing is... if I don't turn back into that guy... I can't... I won't be able to save you and my children...".

"_...save me? For his children, I understand, but me?"_, Elizabeth blinked and didn't say anything this time. She gently wrapped her arms around his head, pulling his head closer to lean on her chest "...it's okay, Meliodas. No matter what happens, no matter who turns on you, no matter who your enemy is, I'll always be here. I'll never leave your side".

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead before Meliodas wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They kissed in the midst of longing, desperately needed each other. Ban, Lily and Arthur who had watched them from the first place, decided to not interrupt them this time. When Lily left first, Arthur and Ban followed her.

Ban thought maybe he could just pretend to his friend tomorrow "are you sure, you're not gonna meet with your father?".

"no need, I don't want to interrupt them", Lily said, walking away with faster facade "he's gonna be okay. Like I said, I just wanted to check on him before go to sleep".

When he was sure they were out of earshot, Arthur asked "you don't want to interrupt them, or you just can't bring yourself to face him yet?".

Lily stopped in her tracks "...and what make you thinking about it?".

"because I think you're gonna cry again if you meet him after you saw how he's still feeling guilty of your curse. Also, I believe you want to cry yourself to sleep after this", Arthur grabbed her wrist and turning her. She didn't fight back this time and just like he predicted, she was crying already. Arthur sighed before pulling her into his embrace "this is why I said I can't let you alone".

She cried when she remembered what happened that day, first time they discovered her curse and first time her heart exploded, followed with being heartless and emotionless. Although her twin brother was mad to their father, she couldn't bring herself to be mad to him. She understood his choice to kill himself that time after her mother, his wife passed away in front of his eyes in his arms and she just couldn't bring herself to begrudge him. How could she, when just like Elizabeth said, he was the one and only father she had.

She vaguely registered Ban patting her head before Arthur carried her bridal style. That night, Arthur brought her to his room and they slept together.

* * *

On the night after King Baltra announced about Howzer's appointment as next Great Holy Knight this day, they held the little feast to cheer up and boast their morale. Diane and King had joined the team and Gowther had earned back his heart. Seven Deadly Sins just came back after their little mission on the nearby village to get rid of Demons, aided by Lily, Guinevere and Arthur. King Baltra had told them about their next mission, they would take back the people of Liones and Camelot that had been kept as hostages in Camelot Kingdom.

Lily wasn't the type of someone who fond of the party or being around noisy crowd "I don't think this is the right time to have a feast".

Meliodas came to her side, patting her head "chill out, little girl. We all need this".

"Sir Meliodas is right", Arthur smiled cheekily "well, for tonight... just relax and let's enjoy the party, okay?".

"but I don't—", Lily was startled when Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She hissed, embarrassing "Arthur".

Arthur reached out his hand "would you dance with me, Lady?".

Lily sighed and shrugged with lopsided smile "...fine then".

Ban smirked, whispering to his comrades as he felt comfortable with Elaine on his lap "hey, don't you think they will make a fine Queen and King?".

At that, King whispered back "perhaps... but I wonder how the Captain will react over this?".

Diane nodded her head "the Captain has been overprotective already after knowing about Guinevere and Lancelot's relationship".

Just like they said, they saw the Captain had sent glare several times to Lancelot (one of Arthur's The Knights Of Round Table) who was dancing with Guinevere. (blame Tristan, he was the main culprit of someone who told Meliodas about it). Luckily, Meliodas was distracted after Elizabeth offered him a drink. Elizabeth was rather clumsy, so instead of having dance with him, she preferred to enjoy the feast with Meliodas this way, having drink and food with him was enough already. In the middle of the feast, King Baltra announced about Seven Deadly Sins' next mission and all Holy Knights went to cheer them up.

Surprisingly, after Meliodas encouragingly told Arthur that they were gonna help him to take back his Kingdom, Arthur asked something incredulous to Meliodas "Sir Meliodas, with all honor and respect I have for you, as a King of my Kingdom and as a man... I'm asking for your blessing".

Meliodas froze "...blessing in what terms?".

This time, ignoring the jeering from Tristan, Isolde, Guinevere and Lancelot that he could feel behind him, Arthur went on "I want to marry with your first daughter, Lady Morgaine Le Fay".

This time, Meliodas choked and sputtered, in result Arthur's face was soaking wet while Lily dropped the glass and plate on her hands.

Lifting her skirt, Lily stomped on unlady-like manners "IDIOT! You should have told me first before you ask me from my father!".

When Lily ran away to outside, ignoring the call of her name from Elizabeth who wiped Meliodas' mouth, Arthur asked to Meliodas, Tristan and Guinevere in wonder if he did something wrong. Isolde, Tristan, Guinevere and Meliodas waved their hands, telling him that she was just shy and told him to pursue him.

Kicking Arthur mercilessly, Meliodas sternly told him "catch her, you moron! And remember, if you dare to hurt her or make her crying, you have to face my Wrath and I'm sure you will not want it".

Arthur gulped, he quickly stood up and left, looking for Lily. There, under the moonlight, he saw her crying but not because of sadness. She apologized to him, telling him that she was just shy and she was crying because of too happy. Arthur hugged her, telling her that he still would want her to be his wife despite the curses or everything that happened to her family and Britannia because of the Demon Clan. Lily hugged him back and cried silently, telling him that she loved him too and she accepted his proposal.


	20. Requiem For My Mother

**.**

**Chapter 19 - Requiem For My Mother**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas squinted to the white armor dress that the style was similar with his daughter's wedding gown "what is this, Lily?".

Lily blushed, feeling ticklish on her nape "ah, actually... I designed it myself".

Arthur clarified "in my troops, she's been known as 'Saber Lily' because of her image that looked like the newly-blooming white Lily despite her being ferocious in the battle".

Lily teasingly touched his cheek and smiled "say the one who learned to fight from me?".

Arthur blushed. Damn, he thought she was so beautiful in her white armor dress, even more so in her wedding dress that he could kiss her right now, just if Meliodas and her family weren't here. As if she wasn't thinking the very same mind. She could kiss him now just if her father wasn't watching them.

As if he could hear his mind, Meliodas cleared his throat "save the kiss for the wedding later, kids".

Both Arthur and Lily blushed before Lily asked "um, Arthur... not that I mind, but are you sure to hold our wedding now? I don't think this is the perfect time to hold the wedding".

"what's the problem? Well, I get it, Lily. With the invasion of Demon Clan and Camelot is still under the Demon Clan's clutch, perhaps this is not the perfect time to marry", Arthur took her hands "however, I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and like people said, we're still young. Who know what will happen in the future? No guarantee that one of us will survive or die tomorrow, so when we still have time, I want to properly ask you to be mine as a man and my Queen as a King".

"let's try to be positive. We're gonna survive and we will rebuild Camelot together", Lily smiled and leaned her forehead on his, intertwining their fingers "we have to".

Arthur smiled cheekily "yeah, you're right".

Meliodas cleared his throat, again "a-hem. Time to go, kids".

Well, Lily and Arthur planned to marry secretly, in modest way. It was not glorious wedding as the King with his soon-to-be-Queen supposed to have, because it was only simple wedding (contemplating the Demon's invasion etc) with their family, best or close friends, fellow comrades, Holy Knights and people who fought together with them. Thanks to King Baltra who offered his castle and even helped them to get the Head Bishop from Canterbury for blessing of their wedding. Lily and Arthur weren't sure of people's reactions but thankfully, their wedding in the Capital of Liones Kingdom, to be more precise in Liones Castle, was accepted open-heartedly by the people here due to their reputations. They were surprised though when people from Giant Clan and Fairy Clan also joined to celebrate their wedding which led by Gloxinia and Dolor. Former First Fairy King and Former First Giant King didn't want to lose the wedding of the daughter from their best friends, they said.

Lily felt tired just from imagining how grand it would be in case they held the glorious wedding like the one they were supposed to have "perhaps I should be grateful at least, to have our wedding in modest way and not the glorious one".

Arthur blinked "is there any problem? I don't mind at all if we have the glorious wedding. In fact, I want to make all people see how beautiful you are on our wedding—".

Lily blushed and covered his mouth "enough before you make me embarrassing further".

In their wedding before the marriage vow, Arthur had given the short speech, holding Lily's hand "I know perhaps any of you who think that this is not the right time to hold the wedding but we're gonna take back the Camelot Kingdom and we don't know whether. We're married not because of we're afraid that one of us will die in the future battle but to fight together with the resolve to win over and take back the Camelot Kingdom, so we can rebuild Camelot Kingdom together as the King and Queen of Camelot Kingdom".

"for the sake of Britannia and our people's future, we do aware that we are not allowed to die, so let's make this wedding as remainder for us", Lily stepped forward and squeezed Arthur's hand, one hand holding the bouquet of white Lilies "don't be afraid. Remember it and carve it in your heart when you raise your sword and fight in the battlefield of upcoming Holy War. We still have home, a place where our family waiting for us to go home".

Holy Knights and all people of all Clans (human, Fairy and Giant) who gathered this day to celebrate their wedding cheered loudly after listening to their speech, the young King of Camelot and soon-to-be Queen of Camelot Kingdom. After the marriage vow and the Head Bishop of Canterbury announced them as husband and wife, they kissed. People cheered louder when Arthur carried her bridal style and earning her delightful squeal. Lily wrapped her hand around his shoulder before she threw the bouquet which landing on Guinevere and Lancelot's hands. It invited louder cheers and jeering from people here before they teased Guinevere and Lancelot about when was their wedding.

"nice speech to raise their morale, Lily, Arthur", Meliodas approached them on the banquet. He wrapped his arm around their shoulders when they crouched in front of him "as your father, I only ask one thing: take care of each other and please, be happy".

Lily smiled and patted his back "thank you so much, father. Actually, without your blessing, perhaps we couldn't get married".

Arthur clarified "well, actually it's your father's idea to hold our wedding this fast".

Lily stunned "you did?!".

Meliodas crossed his arms before his chest with unimpressed expression "well, what do you expect of me? Do you think I don't know that you have slept with him? I just want to prevent the baby's too fast arrival".

Arthur flinched before averting his eyes, coughing awkwardly. Lily blushed furiously, lowering her head further and apologized because it happened before they married, to be more precise, the very first night under the rain after Meliodas resurrected when Meliodas and Elizabeth spent time together on the ruins of Boar Hat. It was unlike Meliodas could say anything about his children were having fun with their lovers when he himself was also cuddling with Elizabeth in bed.

* * *

The plan was, Lily and Arthur accompanied by Guinevere, Lancelot, Tristan and Isolde would sneak into the Capital of Camelot Kingdom when Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins acted as the bait. The Sins and Elizabeth went to Corand. However, something went terribly wrong. Guinevere, Tristan and Lily could tell, they felt it and they asked their lovers to go straight to Camelot Kingdom. Isolde had a hunch feeling about what was this because before they decided to disperse, Tristan told her to tell Arthur and Lancelot about **everything** in case 'the worst has come to the worst'. Arthur and Lancelot had no clue about what happened, so they decided to believe them, not to mention the siblings would be okay as long as they were together and took care of each other. Meliodas and the Sins also were there, so they would be okay.

When Lily, Tristan and Guinevere arrived on the Boar Hat, they found Meliodas sitting on the side of the bed where Elizabeth was sleeping "the worst has come to the worst".

Tristan, Guinevere and Lily knew it really, what was it meant. They just didn't anticipate this would come this fast.

Tristan punched the wall hardly "again, huh? It must be delightful for **them** to witness our sufferings".

King wondered "who?".

Lily thought there was no point to hide this anymore "...our grandparents, Supreme Deity and Demon King".

After explaining about their parents' curses, they went to the part of the curses on them as their parents' children. Demon King and Supreme Deity had settled it in the curses on their parents, in case they had ever had children, they were gonna affected by the curses. The different was, the curses on their children was just like double-edged sword. Their children would earn the 'glory' and the 'calamity'. For the 'glory' part, mostly they would earn magic power, wealth or sort-of. However, the more 'glory' they had, the greater 'calamity' they would earn. For Lily and Tristan, they already knew about how their curses would affect them but Guinevere was the different case. Guinevere had earned '**Regeneration**' ability where all her wounds would heal immediately and she also could make magic power from other people, be it her enemy or her friend, become hers with her ability '**Blessing Of Queen Bee**'. However, when Elizabeth died, Guinevere's time would move backwards and she would shrink back into baby. Guinevere hadn't thought she was in the utmost danger because in case Elizabeth died, this time Lily's brain would explode.

Lily grabbed Guinevere's biceps "but you are pregnant!".

WHAT!?

* * *

Because she was pregnant, she was banned from the fight. Obviously Guinevere did felt it when the fight between her father was occurred but she couldn't leave Boar Hat due to her father's strict order, not to mention her siblings the twin had gone to the Corand. When they were back with their already awakened mother, Guinevere hugged Elizabeth and cried. The same thing Lily and Tristan had done in Corand.

"not only mother has regained her past-lives memories back, which means mother is gonna die in three days after she remembered everything due to her curse, but even father also lost all his emotions after using his Assault Mode, while it's not been that long ever since he's dead and resurrected back to life?", Guinevere tapped her biceps, turning to Lily and Tristan "how could this happen?".

"Melascula, she's got hold of father and she used father to fight against us in the battle. Escanor could stop and defeat father on their death match, but they're injured terribly. The damage Escanor has taken even more fatal than father's injuries. Well, Merlin could take care of them for now", Tristan leaned his back on the wall "bad enough the Demon King takes his emotions away each time he died, he even used Assault Mode when it's not too long after he died. Idiot, it's just the same with sending all his emotions away to Purgatory".

After they went downstairs and found their parents locked within Merlin's **Perfect Cube**, Elizabeth who still hugged Meliodas sweetly smiled to them "don't worry about me and your father. How about you, my children?".

Tristan smiled bitterly, just if the condition wasn't this tense, he could hug her. Pointing to his twin "well, you know I will be fine. Just worry about them, especially the Sleeping Beauty here".

Lily rolled her eyes before turning to Guinevere "no, I guess the Queen Bee here is more worrying than me".

"please, I'm totally fine, only pregnant, not helpless", Guinevere sighed. Ever since they knew about her pregnancy, they had been overprotective. Crouching in front of the **Perfect Cube**, she asked "just please, don't do a lover's double suicide with him, do you?".

Elizabeth smiled apologetically "don't worry. We wouldn't do such things when we already knew it only hurt any of our children".

Hawk dreadfully asked "please don't tell us, something like this ever happened in the past?".

"...similar with this, yes", Lily smiled wryly "it was also the time when we figured out my curse".

Then everything went to hell. They were pursued by the Pacifier Demon, Chandler, Meliodas' Master. Dolor and Gloxinia sacrificed their life to save their best friends and to atone their Sins for betraying their best friends in the past, they said. Lily tried to comfort Guinevere who become so emotional on her pregnancy. For Tristan, even if he still couldn't forget the day when they found their father died on the hands of the Ten Commandments (including Gloxinia and Dolor at that time), but he respected them still, for what they did for his parents. Leaning his head back on the wall, Tristan couldn't tell if he was satisfied or not, he only could tell that he had forgiven them already. Suddenly, not only Guinevere, even Lily also felt a little under the weather. The reason of this was clear, Merlin said. Tristan's power was closer to Darkness so he didn't get too affected but his sisters were the different case. Knowing that miasma leaked from Meliodas had caused the air in Boar Hat turning into bad, Elizabeth quickly took him to outside. Tristan decided to follow them, asking Lily and Guinevere to just rest although in the end, the former followed him and the latter decided to help the Sins to clean the mess here. However, when they felt Chandler's upcoming magic power, they immediately made a mad dash to outside and they found out something unexpected.

Meliodas wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, flying on the air with his large dark wings and he stared to teared-up Chandler who kneeling in front of Meliodas. Tristan was in Assault mode as well, he protectively hid his twin behind his back. Meliodas one-sidedly made the decision and he declared that Seven Deadly Sins were disbanded. In order to save Elizabeth, Meliodas himself would be Demon King.

Looking down to his children, Meliodas reached out his hand "come with us, Lily, Tristan, Guinevere".

Chandler protested "Young Master! Not only that woman, you can't even—".

"shut up, Chandler! I don't want to hear any protest from you anymore", Meliodas spat sharply before staring down to them "you are our children and I will break your curses as well. As our children, you're supposed to stay with us".

"that come from your mouth now, huh?", Tristan scoffed "I wonder have you truly lost your feeling or not?".

Lily closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, her solemn expression looked serene and calm as she walked forward out of her twin brother's protective hovering figure. Lily spread her wings out of her back and reached out her hand with bitter smile on her face "then I will come with you two, father, mother".

Tristan, Guinevere and the others gasped in shock "Lily!".

Meliodas accepted her hand as she flew closer to him and Elizabeth "good girl".

When Tristan walked forward with his bat-like wings spread out of his back, Merlin approached him "no, Tristan, wait! Don't do it! You can't do this!".

Tristan turned his back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled Merlin into his embrace, whispering near her ear "someone has to stay close with them. Let's meet again in Camelot, Merlin".

Tristan pushed Merlin back which Escanor caught her, he only smiled wryly "Escanor, take care of her and make sure... you are not allowed to leave her side this time".

Escanor didn't know what did he mean but he looked straight to Tristan with determined eyes "without you ask me, I'll do it".

Guinevere sighed heavily and shook her head. She scratched her head before spreading her wings out of her back as well "geez, I guess I have no choice then".

With that, they left to Camelot Kingdom.

* * *

Meliodas barged into the throne room of Camelot Kingdom, followed by Elizabeth, Guinevere, Lily, Tristan and displeased Chandler "yo, Zeldris".

Zeldris scoffed, sitting on the throne "the nerve you have. So the greatest traitor has so boldly come here".

Cusack stood by his side, both hands behind his back "he even came with that filth goddess".

Zeldris scowled deeper when he found the "and their cursed children".

Cusack snapped his head "...pardon?".

Cusack and Peronia were shocked to find out that the three of them were Meliodas and Elizabeth's kids while Chandler moped. Estarossa came to the throne, welcoming them as well mockingly.

"yo, uncle~ unfortunately, you didn't just die on that night after you killed our father when I and my wife went rampaging there, eh?", Tristan mockingly lifted his hand and greeted him "also, I don't care about whatever you said about me, but I'd like it if you don't say anything displeasure things about my parents".

"also, I demand you to get off of that throne, uncle", Lily lifted her finger, pointing Zeldris with stern face that they thought she wouldn't have "that throne of Camelot Kingdom belongs to King of Camelot Kingdom, my husband. It's not yours so you have no right to sit on top of it".

"don't worry. Once I become the Demon King, you could have it back, Lily", Meliodas smirked at the boldness and bravery of his daughter. Lifting his hand to the side, Meliodas declared "let me make this clear. I come here not to have fight between siblings. I will be the Demon King and I will not hand over Elizabeth or my children to anyone".

Zeldris and Estarossa leaped with their weapons ready to launch at them. Lily pulled out her sword and broke Zeldris' sword. Tristan stood in front of his parents, seven of nine dragon heads broke all seven swords belonged to Estarossa (the ones he used to kill Meliodas that night, he remembered) before two remaining of nine dragon heads wrapped itself around Estarossa's body, pinning him down to the floor. Guinevere reached out her hands forward to create an Ark to hit Zeldris. Cusack pulled out his sword to defend Zeldris but Tristan stabbed him using his dragon tail. When Zeldris and Estarossa got on their feet and were about to attack **his** children, Meliodas told his children to stop and reached out his hands.

Tristan turned his head back with pleased smirk "what is it, Dad? You asked us to stop and not attack our uncles so you can beat them?".

"serves them right, I guess", Lily put back her sword in her sheath before staggering _"huh?"_.

"sister!", Tristan caught her, holding her to keep her steady "are you okay?".

Rubbing her temples, Lily wondered about what happened to her body "alright, just a little dizzy... and nausea...".

Guinevere tilted her head "don't tell me you're pregnant?".

Lily deadpanned "you are the one who pregnant".

Tristan carried Lily bridal style "whatever, but I thought we should put you somewhere to rest".

When they turned their attention back to Meliodas, they saw Meliodas pushing Estarossa back with his tail-like shadow from his shadow robe. Well, it looked like their father could handle himself just fine even without their help. Meliodas locked Zeldris' hand behind his back before whispering something.

Zeldris struggled, not believe on him so Meliodas snapped his fingers "it can't be helped, I guess... my daughter, show it to him".

"as you wish, father", Guinevere smiled and tilted her head "hold him down, please".

Guinevere touched Zeldris' head with her shining hands as Meliodas held him down.

After Zeldris decided to cooperate with Meliodas, Guinevere clapped her hands with broad smile "as expected of our father, you always have the way to make people obedient".

"don't forget, you helped me as well", turning his attention to the twin, Meliodas turned to Peronia "Peronia, check on my oldest daughter, Lily".

Lily growled, pointing her sword to the curious Demon "no need. Stay away from from me".

After Meliodas arranged the plan to gather the fragments of Commandments with Estarossa and Zeldris, he brought Elizabeth to different room while Tristan, Lily and Guinevere followed them secretly after Peronia offered them to their own room which Lily sternly refused. They saw their parents had an argue (as expected) though they saw something unexpected after this.

The darkness power wrapped itself around Meliodas' body as he hugged Elizabeth "...and yet now, I feel nothing".

"you feel nothing, you said? Let's see if you still can say it", in despair, Elizabeth pushed Meliodas to the bed, hovering him. Sliding her bangs behind her ears, Elizabeth closed her eyes "...kids, if you don't mind at all, leave us and give us privacy".

Tristan quickly carried Lily and Guinevere over his shoulders before he made a mad dash "sure! Gladly, mother!".

Once they thought they were on the safe place (somewhere on the wing of the fort), Tristan put them down "I can't believe it... at the time like this... what's gotten into mom's head?".

"what's the point of being embarrassed about it? We born that way too", Lily tilted her head, referring to the sexual intercouse between couple before looking to Guinevere "speaking of which... how could you who have not married yet with Lancelot, is getting pregnant while I who have married with Arthur, haven't gotten pregnant instead, Gwen?".

Guinevere flinched before lifting her hands "uh, can we not talk about it for now?".

"can't sleep well without your parents, kids?".

The three of them turned their head and found Zeldris approaching them.

Tristan scowled "what do you want, Uncle? I thought you already left to collect the fragments of the Commandents with uncle Estarossa".

Zeldris explained it was them who running to here when he wanted to go. Before he left, he demanded to Guinevere "tell me where is Gelda, now".

Guinevere smiled broadly "no~".

Zeldris was about to yell or use the violence perhaps, but then someone bumped into him from behind. When Guinevere, Tristan and Lily found out who was this person, it was Elizabeth, their mother, only covered with blanket.

Guinevere blinked "...mom, where is your clothes?".

Elizabeth blushed and laughed awkwardly "ah, I'm in a rush... so yeah, I kinda left it on the chamber".

Tristan demanded "mother, lift your hands up so I can fix your clothes".

When Tristan incredibly arranged the blanket into white dress (like how Hawk did to Elizabeth on the battle of Vaizel), Lily and Guinevere clapped their hands.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zeldris grumbled "what an impressive, unnecessary incredible skill... and that's fast. You two even still have time to enjoy yourself, huh?".

Ignoring Zeldris, Elizabeth grabbed Lily's hands "Lily, while we're in Camelot, hurry! We have to find your husband".

Lily blinked "sure, but how about father, mom? I don't think he would approve—".

Elizabeth hastily told her "he's exhausted, just let him rest".

Next second, they heard Meliodas roaring "ELIZABETH! COME BACK HERE!".

Tristan narrowed his eyes and pointed out, not accusing "...mom, you ran away from him".

Elizabeth facepalmed "...crap, he's awake already. Perhaps I didn't knock him out that hard".

Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion "mother, what are you doing to him?".

"well, I've forced him to sleep", Elizabeth sheepishly admitted it "I did hit him with my Ark, after all".

Guinevere gawked "you DID what?!".

(in the background, Zeldris laughed out loud in amusement).

After Elizabeth explained her plan hastily, that she would go back to join the Sins to stop Meliodas, Tristan clapped his hands "okay, we only have little time. Let's decide it now who will go with mother".

Tristan, Lily and Guinevere used jan-ken-pon to decide who would go with Elizabeth and Tristan was the winner (he had such a luck), so it was decided, Guinevere and Lily would stay with their father and Tristan would make sure that she would bring Elizabeth safely to the Sins.

Tristan turned to Zeldris "you're not going to stop us?".

Zeldris smirked in amusement "why should I? Shouldn't you be worried about your sisters and mother instead?".

"good to know", Tristan rolled his eyes before he smirked "about my sisters, well... you will just need to see how strong they are. I just need to bring my mother safely to the Sins before immediately going back here".


	21. It's You

**.**

**Chapter ****19**** – ****It's You**

**.**

* * *

Not too long after Tristan left with Elizabeth, as expected, Meliodas kicked the door, sauntering to his daughters and Zeldris "where is your mother?".

Zeldris crossed his hands before his chest and scoffed "hmph, looking for your woman who ran away from you?".

Guinevere raised her eyebrow "uncle, you're not leaving to find the fragment of Commandments?".

Ignoring the heated argue between Zeldris and Guinevere, Lily answered "if you're looking for mother, please don't worry, father. She just left and Tristan came with her to make sure she'll safely arrive on Boar Hat".

Meliodas hissed incredulously "you didn't stop your mother, instead helping her to run away?".

"you know how stubborn mother, right?", Lily sighed "father, do you think we can stop her when she has made up her decision? I believe that I, Tristan and Guinevere fully know it, like you do. What we can do only to make sure she's okay, that's why Tristan chose to stay with her, only until mother is safely with the Sins and he will go back here".

"oh, and I already told him the exact locations the remaining fragment of Commandments. Perhaps he'll take a rather long time to go back here", feeling heated stare from Zeldris, Guinevere smiled innocently "what is it, uncle? Is there something in my face?".

Zeldris shouted in irk "if you KNOW then you have to tell me so I can gather it easier and faster! Why did you not say anything about it?!".

"you didn't ask", Guinevere stated the matter of fact cleverly with far too innocence smile "come on, uncle, where's the fun of it if I told you beforehand? If you can find the fragment of Commandments easily without effort or hardship, it won't be fun at all~".

Zeldris facepalmed, thinking this woman truly grated his nerves and contemplating to slash her. Just if Meliodas weren't here and she weren't Meliodas' daughter, he would slash her already.

"you're sadistic as always...", Lily deadpanned and shook her head, thinking how this was her life with her beloved sister. Blinking her eyes, she just remembered of her mother's plan and she told Meliodas about it before asking "so what you're gonna do about mother?".

"nothing they try to do will be a problem. If we gather call the Commandments and I become Demon King, it will all be over...", realizing his daughters' discomfort, Meliodas reassured "Gwen, Lily. This is not only for your mother, but also for your sake as well. You two just found your happiness with the man you loved, wouldn't you two to break your curses so you two can stay with them?".

"of course, we do, but...", Guinevere fidgeted the edge of her sleeve "...you and mother...".

"...I understand, but...", Lily understood about her sister's dilemma, feeling and thinking the same. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up and covered her mouth "kh... nausea...".

"wait up! Don't vomit here and now!", Zeldris carried her to the bathroom and went back to Meliodas, carrying Lily before handing her over back to Meliodas "seriously... she is your daughter but why should I be the one who have to help you to take care of her?".

Lily sighed in content when Meliodas carried her bridal style "thank you, uncle, father".

"you okay, sis? Nausea again?", Tristan landed, folding his wings "you seem under the weather lately. On the opposite, Guinevere seems spirited instead".

Guinevere puffed her cheeks "told you, I'm just pregnant, not helpless".

Meliodas handed Lily to Tristan "how's Elizabeth?".

Tristan reassured that Elizabeth was safe so he went back here before he snapped his fingers, revealing two little ball-like demons with razor-sharp arms "though in the halfway, I caught these ones who had tried to hurt mother. I merely caught them because I hope you can tell me **who** dared to try to bring harm on mother, father".

Meliodas could detect these demons belonged to Chandler as he obliterated them "remind me to give the punishment as remainder for Chandler".

Lily lifted her hand "count me in".

Guinevere gladly volunteered "let me assist you".

Meliodas approved "let's do it next morning, then".

"father, I don't think uncle Estarossa is trustworthy and I can't believe him at all. Especially not after I saw him killing you mercilessly that night", Tristan stated the matter of fact "rather than collecting the fragment of Commandments for you, I think he will most likely do it to keep it for himself".

Meliodas deadpanned "you're probably right".

Zeldris smirked "ha, you have such smart kid".

Tristan shouted in disbelief "if you knew, then why did you let him?!".

Lily smacked him on the head "don't shout near my ear! My head's ringing!".

"sorry, sis", Tristan offered his help to go looking for the fragment of Commandments as well "sounds like a pain in the ass for me, but I also can't let him doing as he please".

"sure", Meliodas accepted his aide, carrying Lily "don't worry about your sisters. No harm will befall on them as long as I'm nearby".

Lily wondered as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder, too tired "why do I keep dragged and carried back and forth, I wonder?".

"sup, I've gotta take you to Peronia right away. Sleep", Meliodas patted her head. Before his daughter could protest a single word, he cut her off "and no protest. I know you don't like the experiment or body-check because it sort-of reminded you with how Merlin put the experiment and medical check up on you, but with your condition now, we have no choice left".

Zeldris scoffed "when it comes to your children, you sure spoil them rotten".

Meliodas rolled his eyes at that "and for as long as I live, I don't remember you have ever wanted to get any gesture of affection from me but if you want me to spoil you, you could just have told me".

Zeldris turned his back right away and spread his wings "I'M LEAVING!".

After Zeldris left, Meliodas wondered "...why was he mad, I wonder?".

When Tristan laughed it off on the background, Guinevere asked "...older sister, is it what people call as 'Tsundere'?".

Lily hummed "yes, it is".

"okay, I think I'll have to leave now", Tristan wiped his tears and gathered himself. Spreading his wings, he patted his sisters' head "don't miss me as long as I leave, 'kay?".

Lily grumbed "just go before I kick you".

In fact, Tristan led Elizabeth to the entrance that bring them to the underground shelter where Arthur, Lancelot, Isolde and many people of Camelot waited with Nanashi as their guard. As they planned, after Zeldris released the brainwashed people, the Sins brought all the brainwashed hostages and people of the underground shelter back to Capital of Liones, leaving Arthur and Lancelot who chose to stay after they heard about Lily and Guinevere were still on the castle with Meliodas. To make sure they would be okay, Isolde and Nanashi would stay with Arthur and Lancelot after Tristan went off to find fragment of Commandments before Estarossa and Zeldris did.

Staring off to the commotion this night from his chamber, Lily tightened her fist on her chest "Arthur, I hope you don't do anything stupid outside, please".

On the outskirt of the Capital of Camelot, Arthur looked up, staring to the starry night "Lily, wait for me".

* * *

They sneaked out to the Capital of Camelot Kingdom next day but they were confused by the distortion of place and time here. It didn't take too long time for Isolde to find Peronia and confronted her.

Isolde cupped her cheek and smiled as she crouched behind Peronia "why, hello~ do you think I don't realize that you have manipulated our way?".

Peronia yelped "wha—!? Who are you? Why did you not get affected by my magic?".

"for your second question, I'm a Succubus. Dream, illusion and mind manipulation are included into my expertise so yeah, I'll know and not get affected. For your first question, I'm Isolde, Tristan's wife", Isolde snickered at her reaction before clutching her neck "now, you have options. Lead our way to the castle, or to be more precise, to where the princesses, Lady Guinevere and Lady Lily stay. Secretly, of course. So we can retrieve them back secretly or...".

Peronia choked "or what?".

Looking behind over Peronia's shoulder, Isolde smirked devilishly, pointedly staring to Cath in form Primate Murder "I guess I will just feed you into that beast as its meal, then~".

Peronia shrieked in anguish, telling her she would die either way on Meliodas and the others' hands if she helped them so Isolde demanded her to tell her everything she knew. Thinking it was safe enough to just leave Arthur and Lancelot with Nanashi and Cath, Isolde decided to go find Tristan after Peronia told her that Tristan went looking for Estarossa (in order to stop his crazy uncle, actually) and collect the fragments of Commandments before his uncle did _"what are you thinking, Tristan? You can't possibly help your father, right?"_.

Looking to Cath in form Primate Murder and Peronia, Isolde smirked "ah, you can just eat her, Cath".

* * *

Zeldris came back to the Castle of Camelot and he didn't know how to respond, looking to Lily who sat on top of Chandler's back like riding a horse with Guinevere kept tickling Chandler's foot with the feather in her hand while Meliodas casually ate and drank the food and drinks on the table nearby with clearly annoyed Cusack who brightened on Zeldris' arrival "...care to tell me what are you doing?".

Guinevere blinked "playing with him".

Lifting her head from the book she read for a while, Lily clarified "isn't it clear? Punish him. Well, we would use knives or daggers to stab him after hanging him on the wall if our mother were injured last night, but thanks god Tristan was there to protect her. Since father told us to do as we please, we punish him with our way".

"nah, otherwise, I believe father and sister would want to use him as the board to practice our shooting daggers", Guinevere lazily swung the feather in her hand before offered "anyway, welcome back, uncle. Want to eat or drink? My sister cooked it and I brew the tea! I assured you, it won't taste terrible like our father's".

"oh? Sure. It's better than having Meliodas' terrible food and Cusack's terrible tea", Zeldris sat across Meliodas and started to eat and drink since he was starving "well, I admit unlike your father, seems like you two have talent on this".

(on the background, Lily tried to halt her laughter. Guinevere smiled broadly. Cusack felt jealousy to Guinevere but felt hurt due to Zeldris' statement. Chandler couldn't stop laughing due to 'punishment' from Meliodas' daughters, Zeldris' ridicilous but the the matter of fact statement and Cusack's reaction over Zeldris' words).

"I admit it's one of good point for having daughter", Meliodas put the tea cup before looking straight to Zeldris "so, how is it?'.

Zeldris apologized because he came back empty-handed, that Belialuin daughter successfully tricked him but he had one more important news. Four Archangels had come back. Ludociel attacked him last night.

"not only Ludociel. If my memory of Holy War weren't wrong and Guinevere detected it right, the Four Archangles except Mael, which means Ludociel, Sariel and Tarmiel have gathered on Liones. Seems like mother and the Sins created the pact with them to create an alliance", Lily put the book on her lap and closed her eyes, leaning her chin on her palm "but like father said, nothing they try to do will be a problem. If we gather call the Commandments and I become Demon King, it will all be over...".

Zeldris raised his eyebrow "I thought you were on your mother's side?".

"we are on our parents' side", Lily clarified "and don't group us with those hypocrites of Goddess Clan who used our mother as weapon. True, half of mine and Tristan's blood belonged to Goddess but we do not belong to them. We belong to our parents".

"as for me, I earned my mother's power as Goddess thanks to my ability '**Blessing of Queen Bee**', but it doesn't mean we are on the same side with the Goddess clan because we only stand with our parents", Guinevere looked like she was about to say something to her sister, but then she snapped her head "...I think I sense the intruders, father".

Meliodas and Zeldris stood, Cusack followed Zeldris as Zeldris followed Meliodas who walked to the particular place where they felt the intruders "Chandler, stay with Lily and Gwen. Their condition right now is not on their best to fight. In case something happened to them, I will have your hide myself".

Chandler was not pleased at all, but it was unlike he could refuse Meliodas' order. He was about to ask Guinevere and Lily to go back to their room however the sisters had run off to follow their father. Lily asked Guinevere about where and who the intruders and Guinevere told her the intruders were on the room where Arthur's Excalibur Sword had been placed. It was also the reason of why they decided to stay, Lily wanted to bring the Holy Sword Excalibur to Arthur but unfortunately, the sword was stuck and didn't budge at all, they couldn't even pull it out of its place. Only one person who could pull it out and knowing the intruders were on that place, it was clear who was the intruder here.

* * *

"Lily cried every night... after your death, every night on her sleep, she cried. They believed you, how could you betray their trust? Turning your back against us human and sided with Demons, betraying your lover princess Elizabeth and your children... my wife?!", Arthur pulled out Excalibur Sword out of its place and raised it high upright "for that, I will never forgive you, ever!".

Arthur fought against Meliodas, Zeldris, Cusack and Chandler all out. Meliodas demanded where were his daughters when he saw Chandler here and Chandler apologized, telling him that he was looking for them as well because they ran away before he knew it. Right before Cusack sent killing blow to Arthur, the sisters arrived to defend him.

Guinevere tilted her head, pointing to Cusack's face "oh, dear... uncle Napping, not that I care, but what happened to your mustache?".

"my mustache? What about it?", Cusack looked down and his eyes widened "Whaaa! What have you done to my mustache!? It was the nicest in the demon world!".

Guinevere covered her mouth "pfft!".

Zeldris covered his mouth, smothering his laughter "Gwen, don't laugh...".

Guinevere pointed out "you laugh too, uncle".

Meliodas wondered "since when did you two become close, I wonder?".

Just like the flower petals of white lily on the spring, Lily wore her white armor dress "you sure have created a big mess here, Arthur".

Looking up to see her in that white dress armor with two pairs of wings sprouted from her back, Arthur felt like witnessing a goddess came flying down from the Heaven to the Earth "Lily...".

"**Invigorate**", Lily crouched in front of him and took both his hands "remember what I told you before, my husband? Just because you have that sword, it doesn't mean you will be invincible, not as long as you haven't able to activate your magic power".

Arthur tried to reason of his actions this time "but your father betrayed you and—!?".

"he didn't!", Lily yelled and squeezed his hand "he didn't, Arthur... lower your sword and listen to me".

Zeldris trailed off as Meliodas turned deadly silent "...hey, Meliodas, do you have something to talk with them? Should we leave the three of you?".

Meliodas crossed his arms "no need, Lily and Guinevere can handle it. We can just observe for now".

Just like she did to Zeldris, Guinevere was using her ability to show it to Arthur, about what happened to them lately.

Arthur knew how hurt it must have been for Lily, so he chose to lift his sword "for the sake of your tears, Lily... I have to fight him back and snap him out of whatever state he is in".

"that's a good look on your eyes. So, you still want to take us on, all by yourself?", Meliodas walked forward "despite how is your wife, my daughter feeling?".

"stop this, you two!", Lily stood and spread her hands to the side, looking straight to Arthur with her back against Arthur, standing in between Meliodas and Arthur "don't make me have to choose between you and my father, Arthur".

Arthur didn't want to do this but he had to "but in case you have to choose, which one you will choose?".

"I don't want to do this, Arthur", Lily pulled out her sword and stood in stance "but do you think I will let you slay my father in front of my eyes?".

"smart girl", Chandler clasped his hand "clearly, you're cleverer than your husband, Lady Lily".

Just like her mother, Lily wouldn't want to fight when it was unneeded and she tried to persuade him "Arthur, I beg you... why should you do this? No one asked you to... somehow, someway, we still can figure out another way together, right?".

"there is", Arthur explained that before he went here, he met with the Archangels who joined Elizabeth. The Four Archangels, Ludociel told him about the curses on Lily's family including how to break the curses "he told me... your grandmother will break the curses on Lady Elizabeth and her children if I, as King of Camelot, can kill the Demons who stay on my Castle to lead the Demon Clan... without I know the Demon leader is... but I have to... even if he is your father, Lily".

"Arthur, I know you don't lie at all when you said you always looked up to my father and wanted to be like him even if he's a Demon. That's one of your quality, to not discriminate people just because of their race... one of reasons why I love you...", Lily clenched her fists on her chest "that's why, if you love me too, stop this! You shouldn't have to do this just because of me, Arthur! Why should you—".

Nanashi and Lancelot went to Guinevere's side when they heard commotion here. Thanks to Guinevere, the Demons didn't attack them for now. Although, they where shocked when Arthur cut Lily's words off with kissing her.

"I have to, because I love you and above everything else, I don't want to lose you. I can't afford to lose you", running his fingers on her hair and leaning her crying face on his shoulder, Arthur hugged her and lifted his sword "Sir Meliodas, you do this for the sake of the woman you loved, princess Elizabeth. I do this for your daughter, my wife".

"I do understand", Meliodas lifted his hand and stood in his stance to fight "however, if you're clever enough, Arthur... I don't think Goddess Clan is believable".

"so honor and noble...", Lily lifted her head and pushed him backward, pointing her sword "maybe I can't say anything if you do this only for the sake of our people and our Kingdom, but because you do this for me, then I can't let you be... above all else, I'm pregnant! You can't possibly take them all only by yourself, you could be killed! If you died, I and our children would forget you! Would you ever want that to happen?".

"what kind of joke this is? This kid, a human, is Lady Lily's husband and she's bearing this human's child?", Cusack scoffed before he burst out into laughter "what a great news?! First, he has three cursed children with that filthy goddess as a mother and he also let his daughter to marry with this kid, having weak human as his son in law? Oh, wonder what kind of child will be born from her, the half-goddess half-demon with human?".

"it's not funny at all, Cusack!?", Chandler scolded his partner before swinging the wooden staff on his hand up and down "it's not Lord Meliodas' fault but hers!".

The realization hit Zeldris when he remembered how Meliodas spoiled his first daughter "...oi, you do realize that she's pregnant, right?".

"considering I already have three children with their mother", Meliodas shrugged "obviously, I do".

Arthur refused to step backwards "Lily, lower your sword. You can't stop me".

"then I will make you", Lily threw her sword to the side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him for long time, long enough to make Arthur unconscious due to out of breath. Out of breath herself, Lily dropped to her knees, kneeling on the ground and cradling Arthur on her lap "welp, I don't know one of mother's techniques would success".

"that's what mother called as 'how to shut your man's mouth' technique", Guinevere chirped "but I don't know you're bold enough to kiss him in front of our father like that".

Ignoring the disbelief stares from Zeldris, Cusack and Chandler, Meliodas sighed and reached out his hand to Lily "can you stand?".

Lily didn't budge, looking straight to nothingness "you know I'm pregnant".

"of course I do", Meliodas dropped one knee beside her and leaned his elbow on his thigh, looking to the side "in fact, I wanted to find Arthur so I could give you back to him. After all, you belong to him already ever since you've married with him".

"then why should you even try to break my curse? For mother, I understand and I know you only want the best for us, but what's the point of breaking the curses on us when in the end, you only will leave us?", Lily looked straight and demanded with tears streaming down her face "so tell me why, _**why**_, father? Even if you know you will no longer able to stay with us in this world, why did you still choose this path? If in the end you only will leave us, your children and mother... Why don't you just let us be? Just let us and mother be, like we just a mere stranger for you?!".

Damn, she was so emotional and in turmoil. Depression, stress and damn hormones of her pregnancy set her on the edge, feeling so distraught. She felt like she was cornered, as if her father would push her to the corner with those scrutinize, emotionless, unreadable blank eyes.

"stupid question. You ask me why? Because it's you, my daughter", Meliodas opened his eyes and for a moment, his eyes went back to Emerald orbs before he wrapped his arms around her head "maybe you don't realize it, Lily, but when you smiled brightly on your wedding with Arthur, when you hugged me as you cried from your deepest heart after I resurrected... your face looked just like your mother and I thought that you've grown so big into beautiful woman, just like your mother".

Lily cried harder and clenched her fist on his back "kh... father...".

"there's no turning back for me, Lily", Meliodas apologized "this place is no longer place for you two. Go away, continue your life with your husband somewhere. You and Arthur are too young to die here and now".

Meliodas smacked Lily's nape with the side of his hand before telling Guinevere to leave this place "go back to Liones Castle and find your mother, bring your sister and Arthur with you. Take care of them, Lancelot and if I don't be mistaken, Sir Nanashi".

"you have intentionally wanted to send us away from the first place, right?", Guinevere smiled wryly "not that I can protest about it, as long as we're still alive... but you know big sister will not be pleased at all with this, right?".

"even if it only will make her crying, you will not stop, will you? Sir Meliodas...", Arthur had regained his consciousness ever since Meliodas hugged Lily who cried harder. Cradling his wife on his arm, he asked him as he pointing his sword to Meliodas' neck "no, I mean, father in law... I wonder why should we end up like this. Do we really have no choice?".

Looking behind over his shoulder, Meliodas smirked bitterly "I guess so".

* * *

When Merlin decided to go alone to the Camelot Kingdom, Escanor heavily disagreed "I'm against it".

Merlin walked out of her room after she gathered her Sacred Treasure and Melascula in the vial "if you don't want to help, that's fine, I'll go alone but I have to—".

"I'm not telling you to not go", Escanor clarified and grabbed her biceps "I'm telling you, even for you, it's too dangerous so please, take me with you. I will help you to save Guinevere, King Arthur and Lily because they are precious people for you, right?".

Merlin smiled and hugged him "why do you always know what you have to do to make me glad?".

"sorry if we interrupt", Elizabeth cleared her throat, pointing to flushed King and Diane who covered their face "but our presences are demanded on the Castle".

Escanor and Merlin immediately broke the hug, but next second, somehow, someway, they got the very same vision in their minds before Merlin grabbed Escanor's wrist, telling him and their comrades that this was an emergency and they disappeared. When Merlin and Escanor arrived on Camelot, they were shocked to see what happened in front of their eyes. Lancelot hugged Guinevere from behind, holding her back as Guinevere cried out and desperately reached her hand out. Lily hugged Meliodas, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Arthur's Excalibur Holy Sword piercing through Meliodas and Lily's torso and going through their heart.

Arthur released his grip on his sword and dropped backward "Lily, why...".

Meliodas choked and grabbed Lily's shoulders "why you...".

"stupid question... because it's you, father...", Lily coughed, tasting the coppery of her blood. Cupping his cheeks with her bloodied hand and leaning her forehead on his, she smiled despite the flowing blood from the corner of her mouth "do I need a reason... to save you? Just like mom... I only... wanted you to live... and be happy with mother...".

Lily fell backward and closed her eyes as she slipped off of his hands after Meliodas pulled out Holy Sword Excalibur from their body. Throwing the sword to the side without care of where it landed on, Meliodas only looked down to where Arthur caught Lily on his arms as his wound started to heal "you wanted to break the curse on my daughter with killing me, just like the conditions you receive from the Goddess Clan. You fool to even think you can save her that way. In the end, you ended up killing her with your own hands, Arthur!".

No matter how many times he asked her to open her eyes again, she didn't respond. Hugging her tightly, Arthur screamed "NO!".


	22. Silent Scream As Spring Goes

**.**

**Chapter 21 – Silent Scream As Spring Goes**

**.**

* * *

Before Estarossa could do it, Tristan had arrived first on the place where (considering his little sister's sense) the petrified Galand had been. He did the obvious, of course. Tristan murmured little apologize without a single hint of guilt, mercilessly destroyed the petrified Galand considering what he had done back then on the Camelot to his father and his comrades.

Tristan narrowed his eyes, remembering his parents and siblings' conditions _"father, mother... hopefully I won't be late, otherwise my mother and sisters' life will..."_.

His train of thought was interrupted by what he sensed. F*ck, Estarossa was coming. He had to leave this place as soon as possible. His next aim was to find other Commandments before his insane uncle did. Surprisingly, it led him to Monspiet and Derieri who hid on the village.

Looking to Monspiet who tried to protect Derieri with hiding her behind his back, Tristan scoffed "very funny, to see you two acted as if you are humans...".

Oh, yeah. He hadn't forgotten (he couldn't, like hell he could, and perhaps he wouldn't be) what they, the Ten Commandments, had done to his father. Killed (butchered) his father mercilessly. As much as Tristan would enjoy making Ten Commandments pay off what they had done to his father, this was not the right time. His mother and sisters' life was put in the stake and they would need the reinforcement as much as they could get, for the sake of their mother and his sisters.

When Tristan arrived on the outskirt of a secluded village where his sister had felt two members of the Ten Commandments here, he felt the familiar presence of Derieri and Monspiet, indeed.

"_my, my, your mystic eyes, 'True Eyes' which can see the 'Truth', is a fearsome ability, sister"_, Tristan lunged and landed on the floor, looking straight to Monspiet and Derieri who looked back to him in shock "well, well, well, who would think that you two would hide in such secluded spot like this?".

Monspiet lifted his hand to the side, hiding Derieri behind him "you, Meliodas' son... What do you want this time, kid? Haven't you had enough to beat us black and blue or you just will be satisfied after you kill us?".

"Good idea, why not?", .Tristan smirked devilishly before flatly said, "just kidding".

Monspiet and Derieri dropped their head further.

Derieri lifted her dark claw, swinging it to Tristan's face "Monspiet, let me go! Let me smack his head once!".

Monspiet who wrapped his arms around her shoulders, sighed heavily "this part of you reminded me with your father, kid. You do have the resemblance with him".

Tristan knew he could talk with Monspiet because of his calmer demeanor (compared to Derieri) "thank you. For your question, Monspiet, I want to have a negotiation with you".

That was when Tristan felt Estarossa's presence. Tristan clicked his tongue "tch, he's coming. Seems like we have to get rid of him first".

Estarossa landed right behind Tristan and smirked "what is it, nephew? Do you want to earn more of your father's affection, thus you went before me?".

"oh, come on. What do you hope of me, uncle? You are the type of someone who even able to kill his brother. There's no way I could believe you. I know you would want to collect the Commandments for yourself instead of collecting it to give it to my father as he asked to you and uncle Zeldris. Even uncle Zeldris and father knew it. So, I just need to move faster than you", Tristan sighed loudly and scratched his head "I wonder how could I have such psycho like you as my uncle".

Estarossa chuckled sarcastically "you're so mean, just like your father".

Monspiet lifted his hand, he felt like witnessing the sarcastic bickering between uncle and nephew "kid, is there something we have missed on our absence?".

"well, long story short, my mother's curse has activated and she's gonna die in three days after her curse has activated. Not only my father lost his mind, but also all his emotions and feelings after he went all out in his Assault mode. To save my mother, my father has decided to become the Demon King thus he asked his younger brothers to collect the fragments of the Commandments. The thing is, this psycho uncle of mine has the ulterior motive and he could have mercilessly killed you two just to take your commandments, had I not come here beforehand".

Derieri skeptically asked, "and you think we can believe you?".

Tristan rolled his eyes, pointing Estarossa "Deri-chan, do you listen to my explanation or not? You two, of all people, have been his comrade. You know him more than I do, right?".

Monspiet threw his shirt, wearing his white cape with his shadow covering his muscular body "hate to admit it, kid, but just like what you said... instead, because we are his comrade, I know he can do it. And what's with you calling her 'chan'?".

Tristan snickered as dragon hands came out of his back "as much as it annoys me, glad to see that your logics still working well, unlike your lover. Also, it's Tristan, I'm not a kid anymore, so I wonder why did you keep calling me kid. Don't worry, I already have a beautiful wife with our kids back at home".

Derieri blushed and stuttered "w-we're not lovers!".

Monspiet snickered "for your question, you are Meliodas' son and we are older than you. I called you kid because compared to us, you are still a kid. Speaking of which, what negotiation you wanted to have with us just now?".

"Whatever, old man. About the negotiation, it came from my sister, the Queen of Camelot. Give thanks to her. Otherwise, I was just gonna kill you two to take the Commandments, but when I thought of it again, it only would make me just the same with him", Tristan pointed Estarossa before answered Monspiet's question "my sister Guinevere who has the mystic eyes to see the 'Truth' also told me that you two wanted to give away your Commandments and didn't want to fight again, right? well then, why not join us and fight by our side as our ally? Make this your last battlefield. After we're done with this Holy War thing, you two can live peacefully on Camelot and my sisters themselves will guarantee it".

"nonsense. So you two have lost your will to fight?", Estarossa scoffed before lunged into them with the Hell Fire on his hand "there's only a way for you two, then. **Die**".

"not so fast, uncle", Tristan wrapped his dragon arms around Estarossa's torso "Derieri, Monspiet, give your Commandments away to me! My sister knows what should we do with it".

As he had planned, after he took and kept the Commandments from Derieri and Monspiet, Estarossa only focused his attack on Tristan. In the middle of their fight with Estarossa, before Estarossa could hit Derieri with his fist, Monspiet protected her and his heart was pierced by Estarossa's hand.

Derieri gasped "Monspiet!".

With the last of his power, Monspiet pushed Derieri to Tristan "run... bring her...".

"wait, let me go!", Derieri protested when Tristan carried her over his shoulder like carrying a sack. She only could see it when the dark hellfire exploded burning that place "Monspiet!".

After Tristan put her down on the ground, ignoring her lashing out the shouts of rage that blaming him for running and bringing her away like Monspiet had asked him to do, Tristan smiled and reached out his hand "you came in time, my wife".

Suddenly, the firebird appeared in front of them, turning into a beautiful woman who carrying Monspiet over her shoulder, hiding her naked body with her large wings after she landed near them "aw, I hate this. This fire always ruined my clothes".

Tristan wrapped his clothes around her body "you think you can save him?".

"well, I do. Just give this Phoenix pearl to him and—", Isolde showed the beautiful pearl in her hand that was immediately snatched by Derieri "wait!".

Ignoring her word, Derieri just put the Phoenix pearl into her mouth before pushing the pearl down into Monspiet's mouth. Tristan whistled and covered Isolde's eyes, complimenting how brave she was. Next second, fire enveloped Monspiet's body and all his wounds healed. When Monspiet opened his eyes again, Derieri cried in joy and hugged him, calling him an idiot for scaring her while swinging her fist several times. Monspiet apologized to her and hugged her, stroking her back soothingly.

Wiping her tears, Derieri turned to Isolde and thanked her "speaking of which, what did you want to say just now, before I snatched that pearl?".

With an impish grin on her face, Isolde explained "well, actually~ the Phoenix pearl is a magic pearl to heal and it even could bring back the dead, but this pearl is kinda dangerous. Only someone who loved the dead, who could bring back the dead because only with putting it within your mouth, it can burn you into ashes. Because you love him, the pearl didn't burn you and you can bring him back to life~".

Tristan clasped his hands with a broad grin that somehow, it felt like teasing them "long story short, your love brought him back to life. Congratulation~".

Ignoring Derieri who chased after them, Monspiet asked the running couple "you have my greatest thanks for saving my life, Lady Isolde, but what your plan with our Commandments, Tristan?".

Tristan was about to tell him that they would need to see his sisters because they were the ones who had the plan about what should they do with the fragment of Commandments, but he dropped to his knees as he felt like his heart lurching out of his chest. Isolde kneeled in front of him, asking if he was okay.

Tristan lifted his head "this pain... sister?".

* * *

Right before Meliodas hit Arthur with his darkness, Guinevere reached out her hand and everything in this place stopped. Using this moment as an advantage, Merlin snapped her fingers to teleport them all back to the Liones Kingdom. Once they all (Guinevere, Lancelot, Nanashi, Arthur, Lily, Merlin, and Escanor) disappeared, the time moved again. Zeldris, followed by Chandler and Cusack, felt chilling on their nape as they felt the uprising power level of Meliodas. Crap, they had to leave, at least until he felt satisfied. Zeldris, Chandler, and Cusack ran as far as they could into the safe distance. They watched from a far distance as Meliodas' darkness exploded again, leaving the ruins of Camelot Castle.

Zeldris landed behind Meliodas "what was that? The one your daughter did".

Not looking back "**Chronos**. It's one of Guinevere's magic power, to stop the time temporarily".

Zeldris couldn't believe he asked this to Meliodas but he couldn't help it "...brother, are you okay?".

Meliodas scoffed "it's been a while ever since you call me like that".

Zeldris averted his eyes "oh yeah, I wonder... perhaps I hit my head too hard".

"if you referred to my daughter, fret not. I've just gotta resurrect her once I become the Demon King and break the curses on Elizabeth and my children".

Zeldris stared at his older brother, wondering if he should communicate with his niece or not.

* * *

When Tristan and Isolde arrived on Boar Hat with Derieri and Monspiet, King informed them about what happened. Right now, Elizabeth, Merlin, and Escanor were with Arthur and Lily on Meliodas and Elizabeth's shared room in the Boar Hat.

Tristan barged in and pulled Arthur by his collar, lifting him off of the ground and pushing him to the wall "have you lost your mind, Arthur? Trying to kill my father to break the curse on my sister, only to end up killing her!?".

"Tristan, stop! Enough!", Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Tristan's torso "Just like how King Arthur tried to save your sister, your sister only tried to protect your father. No one should be blamed here! It won't bring your sister back!".

Feeling the trembling body of his mother, Tristan released his iron grip from Arthur and dropped him to the floor. Turning his back, Tristan told them that their presence was demanded at the meeting in the Castle "...I know, nothing we can do to bring her back".

After they all went to the Castle for the meeting, Arthur cradled Lily's body and took the teleportation orb "unless someone decided to sacrifice...".

On the Liones Castle, Merlin looked behind over her shoulder when she felt something wrong "...Arthur?".

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, she found herself on the Avalon, the utopia where the Lady of the Lake took reside. The Lady of The Lake reached out her hand and she took it. She gasped and opened her eyes, this time she was really waking up from her dream. She recognized she was sitting on the riverbank of the Magic Lake of Salisbury. When she looked down beside her, she turned pale as she saw Arthur with blood pooling around his body. The Lady of The Lake explained to her, he sacrificed himself to bring her back to life. To bring her back to life, he offered his still-beating heart to her.

"_I want to scream until no sound comes out. However, I know, no matter how loud I scream, my sound could no longer reach you, nor you will answer me"_, Lily cried and hugged him tightly "no... not like this... why... why should you give me the light... when in the end, you left me alone in the darkness? ARTHUR!".

She didn't know for how long she sat there and hugged him, crying desperately before she let his body drown on the Magic Lake of Salisbury, to let him rest in peace as he sank into the Avalon "goodbye... Please, don't give me the light anymore...".

When Lily recognized the familiar sword, the Holy Sword Excalibur which killed her before and was used by Arthur to pull out his heart before the Lady of The Lake planted his heart in her body to bring her back to life. She lifted that sword and broke the sword as she swung the sword to the rock nearby. After the Holy Sword shattered into pieces, miraculously the pieces of Holy Sword that had turned into shred in her hands, now gathered into the new Sword fulfilled with magic.

She cried as she felt like Arthur wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind and whispering near her ears "use me... use me so you can live, my Lily".

Lily wiped her tears "I understand, Arthur".

"Are you sure? Think twice, girl. Once you pull out that sword, you will stop being a human".

"I am not human from the first place", ignoring the Lady of the Lake's warning. Lily grabbed the hilt of the Holy Sword and lifted it "I promise, I will live and I will fulfill what you haven't able to achieve, so your sacrifice won't be meaningless, Arthur".


	23. Her Name Is Arthuria

**.**

**Chapter 22 – Her Name Is Arthuria**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas knew there were so many ways to mourn for your loss, but this was too much.

Tristan chose to busy himself, working hard with Elizabeth, Isolde, and the Sins. Diane and King were worried if he could do it but Tristan was doing great as their Captain's substitute despite what happened to his twin sister. Merlin and Escanor looked on edge as if something bugged their minds. Elizabeth accepted the offer from Ludociel and created the Holy War Pact with Stigma.

When the Archangels asked how about the fragment of Commandment that they had, Isolde lifted her palms "we have five of them, the ones belong to Monspiet, Derieri, Galand, Grayroad, and Melascula. I and Tristan got Monspiet, Derieri, and Galand's Commandments. My sister Merlin has Melascula's Commandment. I don't know how, but mother-in-law got Grayroad's Commandment".

Tristan turned to Elizabeth "by the way, how could you get it, mom?".

Elizabeth turned her head "...stole it from your father when we have slept together".

"How did you possibly do—", it clicked on Tristan's head "oh, I get it. No need to say it out loud".

Isolde narrowed her eyes in disbelief "...mom, you seriously stole it from Dad when you made love with him?".

Elizabeth admitted, "well, it was not a hard thing to do when you become one with him".

Diane and King shouted in unison as the Archangels collapsed backward in shock "you DID what?!".

Isolde lifted her thumb "incredible. Teach me about how to do it".

Elizabeth chuckled awkwardly "just so we're clear... you can only do this technique with your husband, okay?".

After Tristan explained the battle strategy as well as the squad rosters and formation, he asked them all "any objection?".

Ludociel smirked, "no, as expected of the ex-Great Holy Knight of Cornwall".

Isolde and Tristan tensed at that. Isolde wrapped her arms around Tristan's bicep before looking down disdainfully to Ludociel who possessed Margaret's body "...what are you trying to imply?".

Sariel pursed his lips "well, what do you expect? You brought those two demons here and they will join us in the search-and-destroy force. Seriously?".

Derieri yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she lay her head on Monspiet's shoulder "I'd say it from the ass. Owe and not ungrateful. Talkative, Idiot".

Sariel and Tarmiel yelled in unison "WHAT!?".

Isolde asked them to calm down "now, now, let me translate it for you. It's not like we want to fight alongside you as comrades. We owe our life with Tristan and Isolde who saved us from Estarossa who tried to kill us just to get the fragments of Commandments. We are not ungrateful people, so we will lend you a hand to win this Holy War. Not to mention, we can't live our life peacefully as long as this war isn't over. As the ex-members of the Ten Commandments, our head is still in danger so just stop being too talkative and fretting over too much, idiot. Am I right?".

Monspiet caressed his mustache and snorted when Derieri jabbed her thumb with a smirk "glad to see we have someone who really smart to understand her lack of speech".

Derieri blushed and smacked Monspiet's head "shut up".

Isolde chuckled "oh, worry not, Sir Monspiet. I just use my ability to read people's minds and hearts. It's you who have been doing great, I think. You can understand her without reading her mind, after all".

Ludociel hummed "I do understand why Lady Elizabeth joins the search-and-destroy force, but to think Guinevere will stay here in the defense force, meanwhile, you two, Tristan and Isolde, will join the assault squad instead of Lady Elizabeth? Admit it, poor child. Your father betrayed you. I doubt you can fight well after your sister's death".

Isolde and Merlin shouted in unison "Tristan!".

Next second, many razor-shaped dragon tails and dragon heads came out of Tristan's back as he glared down to Ludociel "watch your mouth, especially in front of my mother. My father is not in his right mind due to the curses on him and our mother's, not to mention he's also in his Assault mode. Besides, if anything, it's **you** who should be suspected".

Ludociel blinked rapidly, playing innocent "based on what?".

Tristan growled "don't dare you to try to play dumb and innocent... you are the one who told Arthur, my twin sister's husband, about our curses and you told him that Supreme Deity would break the curses if he could kill the Demon Clan's leader on the Castle that time, without he knew, my father was there and look at how it led my sister to her death. If anything, I want to rip you apart".

"so do I. Unfortunately, we still have a war to win over, so we can't kill you, yet", Guinevere walked in "ah, I'd like to request a little change in the plans. Let me join the search-and-destroy force because with my ability, I can detect the fragment of Commandments and someone needs to look after mother".

"honey, I believe I'm not old enough to get my daughter look after me. It's you who should be careful", Elizabeth approached Guinevere, caressing her cheeks "stay here. You're pregnant".

"Sir Nanashi will help me. How could I stay here when you and brother risk your life on the battlefield? After what happened to older sister, I can't do it, mother", Guinevere choked before she lifted an orb once she regained her composure. After asking Nanashi to close the door behind her, she told them "...it seems someone tried to contact us".

When Guinevere lifted the orb to the center of the table, it turned out that the orb was the communication orb that connected with Zeldris who contacted Guinevere from the Camelot Kingdom. It seemed like Zeldris was in the throne room of Camelot Kingdom. Well, what looked like the remnants of it.

Guinevere crossed her hands before her chest "what do you want?".

Surprisingly, Zeldris said mournfully "...first of all, Gwen, about Lily, I'm sorry. She's a good girl, I admit".

Guinevere blinked at that before sniffling, quickly wiping her tears "...yes".

"back to our business", Zeldris told Guinevere that Estarossa just came back here, empty-handed "I heard your older brother very cleverly stole the fragments of Commandment from Galand, Derieri, and Monspiet".

Derieri growled and stomped on the edge of the table, lifting her fist "he was the one who tried to kill us to get our Commandment! Monspiet barely died, if not because of Isolde and Tristan were there!".

Monspiet patted Derieri's head "there, there. I'm alive now, thanks to your hot kiss".

Derieri fumed when everyone here snickered to the couple "should you mention it?!".

Ignoring the bump on his head that he earned from Derieri, Monspiet caressed his mustache "eh, allow us to clarify our position, Zeldris. I and Derieri have been tired of fighting, so we no longer wanted to continue fighting as the Commandments but like Derieri said, your merciless brother was trying to kill us to get the fragment of Commandments. Funny, to think about how fate worked out, because the one who saved us, no one other than Meliodas' son and daughter-in-law. Tristan and Isolde promised us the place where we can live our life peacefully after we help them to win over the Holy War, not to mention we also owe our life, so yes, we will help Lady Elizabeth and her children".

"and you even called her Lady now...", Zeldris stared in disbelief because 'wow', how drastic people could change because of love? "I see... wait until I tell Meliodas about it. Estarossa's not gonna survive it, perhaps. He's reverted back to his old self, after all, the heartless Demon Prince that known as the next heir of Demon King, our father".

Guinevere scoffed "exactly, what do you know, uncle Zeldris?".

"what? Do you have any problems? I only told you the truth", Zeldris shrugged "besides I believe it's my line. What do you know?".

"I know... of the fact that you are a coward who does not have enough courage to fight against the world for the sake of your beloved one like our father did. Father did reach out his hand to you, he asked you to bring your lover with you and come with him, but you turned him down, you refused to take his hand and decided to be his enemy. You chose the throne of Demon King over your lover", Guinevere lifted her chin up regally "now, I challenge you. What do you know, the Executioner Demon Prince Zeldris?".

Zeldris growled, "shut up, you insolent woman?!".

Next second, Meliodas yanked Zeldris by the back of his collar, kicking him to outside.

"the one you called 'insolent woman' just now is my daughter. Watch your mouth. I only tell you to negotiate with them, not to fight with them", Meliodas cleaned the dust off of his hand before looking down with those emotionless eyes "Guinevere, Tristan, Merlin, hand over the other Commandments to me".

Tristan scoffed "so you can become the Demon King? NO".

Guinevere agreed "that's right. Why should we? We have no obligation to listen to you".

Meliodas persuaded them in the cruelest way "your mother only has less than three days. I have to break the curses before she dies again. I can resurrect Lily afterward. Don't you want your older sister back?".

When Guinevere and Tristan lowered their head, Elizabeth wanted to step in but someone using teleport and appeared right in front of them. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Lily wore an off-shoulder white dress that fluttering on the air. She opened her blue eyes, looking up "you don't have to worry about it, father".

Tristan and Guinevere blinked their eyes in disbelief and rubbed their eyes "...Lily?".

Meliodas _stared_, really stared "...how—".

"how do I still alive?", Lily lowered her head further, her bangs masking her face "my husband brought me back to life. That idiot activated his magic power and transplanted his heart to my body".

Merlin turned pale as a sheet and staggered. Escanor quickly grabbed her biceps and supported her from behind.

Not giving them time to recover from their shock, with closed eyes, Lily asked "Tristan, how many the fragment of Commandments that we have?".

Tristan dazedly answered, "eh, five of them".

"bring it on", Lily lifted her hand to the side. Her clothes turned into a blue gown with silver armor. On her hand, the new Holy Sword Excalibur appeared. Lily slashed the fragments of Commandments that Tristan revealed with the Excalibur on her hand, totally exterminated the fragments of Commandments that turned into dust only with using the Excalibur Sword on her hand "**Eternal Sanctuary**. Arthur's magic power, **Chaos**, provide me the ability to destruct and reconstruct whatever I've got in my hands. Using this new magic power of mine, I can purify every evil entity, like the curses or even the fragments of Commandments, only with a mere desire. I don't know if it's enough to break the curses on you and mother or not, though".

When they tried to break the curse on Elizabeth, they failed because even after Lily tried to break the curse, the curse still recovered.

Looking at this, Meliodas growled "are you insane? It's the only chance to break your mother's curse".

Lily scoffed "well, what do you expect us to do? We lost our husband because they tried to protect us with their life from what? From you and your kind. Do you think how did we feel when we, their wives who bearing their child, woke up and only found their corpses?".

Guinevere covered her face and cried on Tristan's chest after remembering how Lancelot tried to defend them from Demons in the process when they tried to run away. Cusack tried to possess Arthur with **Resonant**, but Lancelot got in the way and instead of Arthur, Lancelot got possessed by Cusack and he stabbed his heart with his sword.

Meliodas argued "you and Guinevere are pregnant. Do you want to lose the child in your womb as well like you lost your husband?".

"Just because we are pregnant, it doesn't mean we can't fight", Lily narrowed her eyes that shining in sorrow, sadness, and calm fury "there's no need for you to worry about us anymore, father. Just worry about mother. We will not die because we are the ones who will kill those who have killed our husband. You better stay out of the way because at least, I don't want to be the ungrateful, rebellious daughter who's gonna kill her own father. I don't want to be the heartless Demon like you are now. I don't want to kill you. Along with mother and my siblings, I am gonna stop you".

Meliodas frowned "Lily—".

"don't call me with that name. Arthur sacrificed himself to bring me back. I will live up his dream and continue to live with his name. There's no turning back for me. Ever since I pulled this sword, my fate has been sealed", lifting the renewed Holy Sword Excalibur in her hands, Lily—Arthuria narrowed her eyes which shining with resolve and determination "for the sake of Camelot Kingdom, I'm gonna take over Arthur's mantle, throne, and name. I'm no longer your daughter, Morgaine Le Fay. From now on, I'm Arthuria Pendragon, King of Camelot Kingdom".

"...I have no place to say anything about the path you choose, not anymore", Meliodas said as he closed his eyes before turning his back "take care of your mother and tell her... I don't ask you to forgive me but understand this. I'm gonna break your curse no matter what because the promise I've made to her is the only thing that I've had and... I love her".

Elizabeth cried out "Meliodas!?".

The last thing they saw before the communication was severed, Zeldris narrowed his eyes disdainfully to them, following his older brother to the center of the throne room. Lifting his hands, Meliodas recited some spells before the five fragments of the Commandment that floated above his palm, going into his body.

After Cusack and Chandler appeared, approaching Zeldris, Estarossa appeared and smirked "good luck. Let's meet again on the battle~".

* * *

Tristan narrowed his eyes and leaned his shoulder on the window sill "are you sure with this, sister?".

Arthuria tied her hair into braid bun "yes, I am. I am gonna be the King of Camelot Kingdom. It's not enough to be the Queen".

Guinevere tied her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder "then let's do this together".

Tristan sighed heavily "I don't think this is what they wanted from you two".

Arthuria narrowed her eyes skeptically "what do you know?".

Tristan stated the matter of fact "what do I know, if I were him, I only would want your happiness".

"Happiness is the one thing we can never have as the Queen. I don't want to be the Queen but when we have no choice, sometimes what we should do only take the decisive action", intertwining her fingers in between her sister's knuckles, Guinevere leaned her forehead on her sister's "you can be the King. I will be your Queen, so neither you nor I will have to do this alone. Let's do this for the sake of the man we loved and our children".

Arthuria blinked her tears away "yeah, together".

* * *

**Tir na nÓg**

In the real world, when Arthuria knew what Tristan did, she lunged into him and Isolde warned him "Tristan, watch out?!".

Tristan flatly stared to his twin sister who pointed the tip of her Excalibur Sword to his throat "...is it really the very first inclination when you wake up? Pointing your sword to your twin brother".

Arthuria embedded her sword on the ground beside her twin's head "then just pull back your spell from father. You shouldn't have to show it to father from the first place!".

Tristan said coldly "because it's your weakness and failure?".

After Arthuria slapped him, Arthur carried Arthuria bridal style, telling them two to cool off their head before he went carrying Arthuria to the riverbank "Lily, if anything, it's my fault".

"no, he's right", wrapping her hands around his shoulder, she cried silently on his shoulder "after all... I'm at fault for everything...".

"don't you think you were going too hard to your sister?", Griselda locked Tristan's head "Titania, help me!".

Titania cracked her knuckles "gladly~".

Tristan lifted his hands in surrender "wait up! Are you seriously trying to kill me now?".

When the alarm rang, the sign that there were the intruders outside on the Capital of Liones, Lilith told them "Titania, Griselda, I bet you two would want to go. If only Morgan isn't out of commission with her parents, I bet she would want to go as well".

Titania curiously raised her eyebrow "who is our next opponent, anyway?".

They saw it was the five remaining of the Ten Commandments (Estarossa, Zeldris, Galand, Derieri, and Monspiet).

Griselda smirked cunningly "oh, of course. Glad to know you're coming, father~".

Titania smirked devilishly "and that Estarossa~ I'd like to beat him black and blue again for what he's done to our lovely Melody. I bet my beloved cousin would want to join me, just if he's not in the mission with Melody and uncle Ban~".

* * *

**Purgatory**

Ban saluted and narrowed his eyes "think you find him already, Kiddo?".

"not yet, Dad, sorry", Lancelot raised his hand "and it will be easier if you just let me concentrate so we can find him quicker".

Hawk wondered "but how the hell the three of you aren't affected by this place?".

Wild snorted "naturally, this is my birthplace and has been my inhabitant, so I'm totally fine!".

Melody lifted her forefinger "for me, it's because of the fact that I'm my father's children. As Demons, we're naturally born with Miasma surroundings our body".

Lancelot scratched the back of his neck "well, you can say I've got the divine blessing from Lady Of The Lake, so I will not be affected by the miasma. Not to mention, my lover is a half-Demon. I'm used with the miasma leaking from her body already".

Ban narrowed his eyes in suspicion "...do you mean when you have sex with her?".

Lancelot fumed "Dad! You're too straightforward!".

Melody blushed furiously "father-in-law, I don't know that you're a pervert from the first place!".

Ban didn't know what to say "...wonder how the Captain will react to this?".

* * *

**Liones Castle**

On the front gate, Estarossa landed with Zeldris, Galand, Derieri, and Monspiet behind him. Looking straight to the upcoming shadow, Estarossa demanded "who are you?".

"allow me to introduce myself one more time, since we have someone who doesn't know who I am", the blonde-haired stepped out of the shadow with a lopsided smirk and confidently introduced herself "I am the Assassin Griselda, Raven Sin Of Despair".

"move aside, all of you", Zeldris stepped forward, pulling out his sword "she's all mine".

Griselda pulled out her twin daggers that clashed against Zeldris's sword.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I admit I barely discontinue or just erase this, not that I forget it, I just wonder if this story is really bad from the lack of responses but for the sake of those who read this and like this, follows and favorites this, I'll try my best to finish this._


End file.
